Making of Detective Beckett
by RottenAppleofEducation
Summary: There is a serial killer loose that enjoys turning his victims into additions to the sculptures and monuments in Central Park. He continues to watch Kate and leave notes and photographs for her to find. IFinished...
1. Chapter 1

The Making of Detective Beckett

Sequel to He Said Start at the Beginning. Kate is continuing to grow and learn how not to a self-centered self-absorbed shell when a case brings her memories of just how her life fell apart. Her mother's murder was only the tip of the iceberg…

_First Crime Scene 9pm Friday Night_

Rick had described Nikki as thinking about the night of her mother's death every time she stepped into a crime scene. How was he to know how accurate that was? Kate shook the thought from her head as she brushed aside the crime scene tape.

"Espo what do you have for me tonight?" Beckett crossed the threshold into the foyer of the brownstone.

"Lanie is still upstairs with the bodies. White male 42, John Sherman, widower, 2nd victim is a yet to be identified white female mid to late-30s. When you go upstairs, the master bedroom is the one all the way in the back. No one else is here. There is a bedroom for a teenage girl, but there is no sign of her. I suspect she isn't home tonight."

Beckett nodded while looking at the photographs on the wall. There were several family portraits of a dark haired woman and a balding man with a dark haired girl of varying ages. The girl's age changed from 3 to about 16 if her guess was accurate. There were no portraits of all of them after that. There was one photograph of the girl, looking much older, reading a book under a tree. She could easily have been 18 or 19.

Ryan stuck his head in the front door, "Espo we better get started or it is going to be late enough these people won't be willing to open their doors to answer questions."

"Ryan and I are going to start interviewing the neighbors to get a feel for what happened in this house."

"Sounds good. I am heading up." She started her ascent of the stairs without turning to look at her fellow detectives.

She brushed past the uniforms in the hallway and entered the master bedroom. Blood spatter covered the headboard mirror. The woman had taken the shotgun blast to the face. Her semi-clothed body had fallen across the bed at an angle.

On the far side of the bed, the man was lying face down in a velvety pool of blood. Lanie had lifted his head to the side and was examining his neck.

"Where's your lesser half?" the medical examiner asked as she continued her examination.

"Martha had roped him into being her date for a fundraiser for her acting school. She didn't think Chet would appreciate her having a date for such an event." She paused for a second. "On second thought, Martha thought that asking for money to back a school funded off her dead lover would sound inappropriate to those with checkbooks with a new lover on her arm." Beckett smiled knowing that Martha would still take a lover home, after the event appropriate wouldn't factor in.

Lanie shook her head and said, "If I have half her spunk at that age, I wouldn't care who thought I was inappropriate. Then again, I probably wouldn't have an acting school anyway. I bet you didn't just come in here to spend time with me did you?"

Kate rolled her eyes at her friend and waited on the M.E. to begin her initial report.

"There must have been two shooters as neither seems to have put up much of a fight. The woman was shot in the face from a distance of maybe two feet with a shotgun. Some of her clothes were removed post-mortem. If you notice, the blouse was cut off. The cuts to her abdomen didn't bleed enough for her to have been alive at the time. Mr. Sherman was killed at close range, but with a small caliber handgun. He must have been facing away from the shooter as the burn marks and stippling on his neck puts the gun almost behind his neck."

Beckett took a step back and surveyed the bedroom. The bed was made. The man still wore a dress shirt, vest and tie. If they were lovers, they were not caught in flagrante delicto.

"The woman must have had the shotgun put in front of her face, and then he turned to assist her and was shot from behind," Beckett thought out loud.

Lanie nodded, "I would be inclined to agree with you. I will know more once I get them back to the lab. I still haven't been able to locate the bullet that went through Mr. Sherman, but I am sure the CSIs will shortly."

Kate sighed. "I will have to make sure the lab techs have my photos and then you can move them. This is not the way I planned on spending my Friday night."

Lanie rolled her eyes. "Girl, there is something wrong with you. Castle is on a date with his mother and you're complaining because you have to be at a crime scene. What were your big plans? Sit at the loft and read or were you going to visit your apartment and pretend you live there?"

Kate groaned. "Lanie, I was all set for a quiet evening in my apartment. The bath water was hot. I had new candles ready for lighting, a good bottle of wine and the next 10 chapters of the Nikki Heat he is working on. So, yes, I had some big plans in my opinion."

"Where were you planning on sleeping?" Lanie looked at Kate like she had grown a 2nd and 3rd head.

Kate grinned at her. "Don't worry. I sleep where I belong which is not in my apartment."

"If you don't belong in it, why do you still have an apartment?" Lanie tossed out after her as she headed out the door.

Kate couldn't help but wonder that same thing. She heard angry shouts coming from the front doorway so she hurried down the hall to the staircase in time to see a girl in her early 20s trying to push in to the house.

"This is my house. I grew up here. I demand to see my dad!"

"Miss I need you to" Beckett was interrupted before she even finished her sentence. Beckett stepped off the last stair and looked the girl in the eyes and waited for the girl to let her speak.

"Are you in charge?" Beckett put her hand out and nodded. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD Homicide. And you are?"

"Ellie. Ellie Sherman. This is my dad's house. I am in the middle of moving out right now. Where's my dad? Wait. You said Homicide." The girl's eyes opened wide as her nervousness was overcome with an understanding of her situation. "This isn't another break in. You said homicide." Ellie's features became pale and she leaned against the wall as if her legs didn't want to hold her anymore.

"Ellie, we have a few questions that you have to answer before we can start answering any of yours." Beckett ushered the girl toward the sitting room on the right hand side of the entrance.

Beckett waited for the girl to get seated and then she sat next to her.

"Was your father expecting you this evening?"

"Yes, he was meeting me to help me finish packing my things. I have moved into an apartment with friends; and he wanted to be here while I got the rest of my stuff."

"Were you expecting anyone else to be here other than your father?"

"No, Dad said he was coming but he had a meeting with someone before I arrived. He said he would tell me more about it when I came to the house." Kate took notes on her pad and then continued with her line of questioning.

After sometime, Beckett had the daughter identify her father's using photographs within the house

"Why won't you let me see him?" Beckett took a deep breath and turned to the girl.

"You can come see him at the morgue, but you shouldn't see him here. I wish someone had allowed me that courtesy when my mom was murdered. My last true memory of my mother is seeing her lifeless body covered in blood in an alleyway. I wish someone had made me wait until she was at the morgue or even with the mortician before they let me view her." Kate let her words sink in. Then, she reached inside her coat and pulled out a business card. "This is my card; my cell number is on the back. If you think of anything that might help, or you just need to speak to someone, please call me night or day."

The girl whispered a "Thank you." Kate directed a uniformed officer to escort the girl home. Beckett waited for the girl to be out of the room before she began looking around. She walked over to a desk pushed against the wall and began flipping through the documents on top. The third item she examined was a file folder that held legal papers. On closer examination she noticed it was the deed to the brownstone, but it had a real estate agent's business card paper clipped to it. Beckett continued to search the desk for anything else that looked like it may be of use, but she couldn't see anything beyond the stack of bills. She grabbed the file folder once more as she left the desk.

After sweep of the house and the bodies had left Beckett returned to her car. She sat behind the wheel for a minute before slipping the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life while Beckett's mind swirled off into memories.

She remembers that when she and her father had pulled up in front of their house, Detective Raglan had been waiting. He had not been there long; he couldn't have been because he ushered them quickly to his car and then to the crime scene. To this day she can't justify his actions. Who would take a man and his daughter to identify a body at a crime scene? It was at that moment that the wheels of fate turned. Jim Beckett spent his first night with his new friend, Jack Daniels. Kate being much younger, a freshmen in college, tried to cry herself to sleep. When that didn't work, she set sail with a little Captain Morgan and coke. That too, became a habit for a time. But, it didn't satisfy.

Before her next break from college she began receiving phone calls from barkeeps; she had to fetch Jim home from a variety of bars. Two could play that game. She started finding boys that would be willing to help her bring Jim home and then tuck her in as well.

A light tapping on the window drew her out of her thoughts. A confused Ryan waited for her to roll down the window. 

"You okay Beckett?"

Without realizing it, she shook her head no, but answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Espo that I will meet the two of you at the station. I think I have a lead on the Jane Doe. She could be his real estate agent."

With that she rolled her window up and drove off toward the station in her squad car. Her dark thoughts weren't too far away.

While sitting at a red light, she realized that she wouldn't be of much use to anyone if she couldn't get her head back in the game.

She texted Rick.

**Double. Not complicated. I NEED you at the station when you can. Not sure why. Sorry. Baby**

She parked at the station and took a deep breath. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't known they were there until she had checked her mirror. Beckett was still not used to being this emotional wreck. In the last month she had made a lot of progress. She had managed to start a real relationship with Rick and for the most part, he didn't let her get away with manipulating him to her advantage. He made her ask for help, but he also made sure she knew she would have it. She hoped he would be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_12__th__ Precinct 1am Saturday_

Kate was still waiting on confirmation of the name of the second victim. They were fairly certain that the woman in the house was the real estate agent. She focused on her ritual of creating the murder board. Every time the elevator dinged open, she paused hoping it was him. He had not returned her text, but then again he may not have been checking his phone regularly since he was at his mother's function and Alexis was in California with her mother. Her hope for his appearance was beginning to wane, but she kept reminding herself that it had only been an hour since she sent the text—it just felt longer.

After creating the beginnings of her time line and posting the miniscule facts they had gathered, she sat down at her desk to try to focus on the task at hand, sorting through those that the boys interviewed to determine who needed more questioning. She needed to at least discover the questions to make her quest easier.

She sat on the edge of her desk and stared at the board and began making her list of the things she wanted to accomplish in the morning. While she was writing these down, two arms encircled her from behind. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Are we going home tonight, or are we sleeping curled up on that lumpy sofa in the break room?" he inquired softly.

"Hey, Castle. Thanks for joining me. No, I don't plan on sleeping here. But, I have a bit longer to figure this out first. "She pulled him by the hand to sit next to her, shoulder to shoulder. She turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"The victims were found together in the bedroom, but fully dressed." She started anchoring the crime scene photos to the board." In fact, there is no evidence of any kind that they were lovers. We found her with a shotgun blast to the face which had to have been at very close range. We can't be 100% sure on her facial recognition because of the damage done to her; however, we believe our victim is a real estate agent that may have been working for the other victim. Her blouse was cut away post mortem, but we don't have the blouse, nor do we know why it was removed. Our male victim, John Sherman, and the owner of the brownstone was shot from behind through the neck. He may have been trying to interfere with what was happening to the other victim." She sat quietly letting the photographs and her description create a scene in Rick's head.

"In other words, we are certain both victims knew each other and there was probably more than one assailant but we don't have any apparent motive at this point." Castle commented.

"Right. But, since she was obviously shot first, she may have been the intended target. But, maybe she we shot first because she was in the way. We don't know."

"Do we know why Sherman had a real estate agent? Was he selling or buying property?" he asked.

"According to his neighbors, his wife was killed a little more than a year ago. His daughter is a freshman at CUNY and is in process of moving to her own apartment. The girl didn't mention the sale of the house, but would she necessarily have been told?"

"We need to look into his finances and maybe even his wife's death. Are we certain this wasn't a burglary?" He asked.

"There are no signs that anything was taken. Ellie, the daughter, says everything is exactly where it always was."

"I guess we also need to know, what do we know about Ellie?" Castle suggested. He was watching as Beckett had a startled reaction to his statement.

Beckett didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter KB?"

"It's nothing. I am just tired; we will sort this out later." Beckett could tell from the way Castle responded, he doubted her statement was true. She let her emotional fatigue show when she turned to rub noses with him and then leaned her forehead to his.

"Let's go home, Kate. You need to step away from this, don't you?" Castle said more than asked.

"Ok." She acquiesced knowing he was right.

_Castle's Bed Early Morning_

In her sleep Kate went back to the year after her mother's death.

She screamed for her father over and over. "Help me Dad, Help me." She fought her attacker as he ripped at her clothes and tossed her backward across the bed. He had her pinned. She was screaming so much her throat felt like it was on fire. Deep insider she knew her father was in a drunken stupor. He couldn't help her. He couldn't even help himself.

Suddenly her door was kicked open. Her father stood their angry and unsteady on his legs.

"You stupid little whore."

She screamed, "Daddy" and tears began streaking down her face. As quickly as the dreams came, so did the memory of her mother rocking her to sleep. The fear was gone, but she still felt an empty sadness clinging to her.

Deep in the night Rick woke to Kate pulling at the sheets in her sleep.

He touched her shoulder, "Kate wake up," he said gently.

"Dad, help me! Dad" she cried and then she curled up into a ball sobbing.

Rick picked her up and sat her in his lap. He began rocking her in his arms, shushing her like a baby. Her eyes never opened, but the racking sobs dissipated. When she relaxed in his arms, he laid her down beside him and pulled her close so that her head rested on his chest and he could wrap both arms around her. He slowly drifted back to sleep.

_Castle's Bed 7am Saturday_

Kate woke to soft kisses on her neck and then a little nibble to her ear.

"Hmm. Good morning to you too Kitten."

"I thought kittens were supposed to purr, but here you are purring. Maybe I miss named you." He said lovingly kissing down her shoulder and then rolling her on to her back. He sat over her, straddling her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't heading some place I want to go with this?" She said cocking an eyebrow up at him.

"That would be because you know I only pin you down where you can't move when I demand an answer."

"Demand. Strong word. I take it this isn't going to be pillow talk is it?" Kate started moving her hips, trying to wiggle free.

"Not so fast," he said leaning over her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. "I just need clarification on something. Stop looking so worried; you were having a nightmare last night and I couldn't get you to wake." He stopped talking and rubbed her nose with his. "And, if you would like this to be more fun, you might want to tell me what the dream was about." He said teasingly brushing his body against hers causing a tiny shudder to run through her.

He could tell she was trying to look irritated, but her eyes gave her away. She looked lost and sad. "Rick, I wouldn't call it a dream; it's more of a memory." She paused and chewed on her lip for a moment. "Do I really need to tell you about it right now or could it wait for 15 to 20 minutes. I like the other idea better." She said bucking her hips toward him playfully.

"As much as you would like to believe I can't think when you do that, I know that if I say yes we won't ever go back to the topic at hand. Now, will you tell me about why you were crying for your dad's help please?"

Shock shot across Kate's face. "I cried?"

"Yes, you did. You eventually sobbed uncontrollably. I tried to wake you, but when that didn't work I rocked you back into a peaceful sleep and then wrapped myself around you tightly to prevent another one."

Kate lifted her head and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "During my wild days after dad had already become a drunk, I wasn't always careful who I took home. One night I took a beating and screamed for help." She nuzzled him seductively with her nose and said, "I am not interested in peeling any deeper on the Beckett onion today. Castle, can we please let it go?"

He looked disappointed and began to withdraw his grip, sitting up on his hips. He had almost succeeded in completely uncapturing her when she deftly flipped him onto his back and straddle him. "That doesn't mean never; just not today. " She leaned in delivering a slow passionate kiss so that he knew she had other plans before work.

Rick smiled up at her, "As long as you know, I am not through asking about it either?"

"I promise I will tell you about it soon. I have never told anyone about it before, nor did I think I ever would. I just want a little more time." The overwhelming sadness in her eyes closed the subject for Rick. He knew she was being honest. He could wait a few more days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note to the readers: I am curious how this one is shaping up. Do you like where it's headed? Too much detail, too vague? I can't decide…I hope to hear from you…_

_12__th__ Precinct 1pm Saturday_

The team was at their desks working. Castle sat in his normal position next to Beckett's desk, but instead of playing Angry Birds, he was flipping through a case file.

"Hmmm." He said while flipping back to read a page again.

"What did you find Castle?"

"It isn't what I found. It's what I didn't. When Ellie's mother died, she was killed in the brownstone in the master bedroom. It's listed as a B&E that went wrong. She was shot. The father and daughter found her later when coming home from the movies."

"Yeah, Castle, how is that odd?" Beckett inquired.

"Look at the crime scene photographs. If she was killed in the master bedroom, where's the blood pool?"

"Castle, those photographs aren't from the second floor master bedroom."

He turned the photographs around in his hands.

"You're right. They aren't. So, why does the case file say she was killed in the master bedroom when this is not the bedroom from yesterday."

"Because the master bedroom used to be on the first floor. The room that is now a large study and library was once the master bedroom. The lack of blood pooled is from the heater vents in the floor where I am sure the blood collected."

"Beckett, I don't see any floor vents from any of the photographs from the house yesterday. "

"That's because they are located here and here." She said pointing to where the desk sat and a barrister's bookcase.

"How do you know that?"

"Castle, stop looking at me like I grew another head. I lived in that brownstone for my entire childhood. I moved out a little less than a year after mom died. Well, I didn't live there that year either. Technically I lived at the university but I went home a lot."

They shared one of their staring moments. The looks exchange said everything their mouths couldn't.

"Now you know why I need you here. I will tell you more about it eventually, but for right now can we not go into this?

The pleading look in her eyes spoke volumes. She was holding it together, but just barely.

"Why don't I go get us some lunch and maybe some coffee? Are you hungry for anything in particular?'

"No kitten, you can choose. You satisfied most of my cravings already." She said giving him quick grin that left him stuttering

He stood up and looked around; he totally lost all train of thought.

"Castle, you are so easy."

"Right. I will be back baring food. Hey guys, you hungry too?" He asked turning toward Esposito and Ryan's desks.

The three men grabbed their coats and headed for the elevator. Beckett knew that Castle was going to tell them about her childhood home and she found she didn't really care as long as she didn't have to be the one sharing it.

The guys got onto the elevator.

"So Castle, what's with the secret society meeting your calling?" Ryan asked.

"I wasn't that obvious, was I?"

"Yes" both said simultaneously.

"She's going to shoot me when we get back."

The guys laughed and nodded.

"At least we know that Lanie will help us bury the evidence." Espo elbowed him laughing.

"Ha ha. Anyway, apparently our crime scene was Beckett's childhood home."

"That explains a lot." Ryan said.

They stepped off the elevator and headed out the door towards a bistro.

"What do you mean?"

"She seemed to know her way around the house pretty well last night. She even knew where the hidden compartment was in the kitchen. It held a .38 special and .45. Neither of which were used in last night's events. But, she seemed to instinctively know where to look. She kept to herself and wouldn't talk at all. If you asked a question she didn't hear you." Esposito clarified.

"Yeah, it was like she wasn't really with us, you know? And then when she went to her car to leave. She just sat there for at least 10 minutes. It was weird." Ryan continued.

"One of the CSUs complained because she wouldn't help search the girl's room. She said she had other things to deal with, but the tech, he was new and didn't really like the idea of having to flip through some girl's underwear drawer." Esposito smirked.

Castle looked at Espo questioningly. "You aren't going to make me ask are you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

Ryan shook his head laughing.

"It couldn't be that bad."

"Actually, it was. Beckett had pointed out a compartment in the floor and walked out on the guy. I think she had a good clue what to expect. The poor guy had to pull out a neon blue extra-large vibrator and a few candid shots of the girl wearing the smallest pair of lace panties I have ever seen. She had a partner for some of the photographs too. He was blindfolded. He didn't seem to mind though."

The three men were laughing.

"Do you think Beckett might have hid things in there as well?" Rick asked suddenly letting his mind wander places it probably shouldn't with the boys present.

Espo hit him on the arm.

"Gross dude! Don't ever. Man, she's like my sister. Damn it Castle!" Espo stormed up to the counter and began ordering his meal.

Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"He's right you know. She is like our sister. But, I know as well as you do she probably set this whole situation up just to do that to him."

The group sat around the conference table finishing their lunches.

Ryan began. "This case smells funny. If you look at this guy's financials, I can't figure out how he could ever afford the brownstone. He is your basic corporate accountant making a reasonable salary but still suffering under the weight of student loans. When it was bought 3 years ago, he paid for the property outright. The money just mysteriously appears in his account from a cash deposit. Who carries that much cash into a bank? Then, if you look at his statements, every 5 to 6 months there is a $5000 deposit in cash. The money is spent almost immediately at a storage facility in Long Island."

"Did the patterns change when his wife died?" Beckett asked.

"As a matter of fact, it did. She died 14 months ago. There was a 10 month gap in the payments in between. What is more interesting is that he paid for the storage facility even without the influx of cash." Ryan finished.

Esposito said, "You think that's strange; try this on for size. Our real estate agent has been working in real estate for 10 years. She has only brokered 4 or 5 sales a year. Her commission couldn't have totaled more than $50,000 any of those years, yet lives in a rather expensive Manhattan townhouse. I mean it is worth a couple of million easy. The bank account associated with her has less in it than mine does. What is interesting is a Swiss bank account pays for her utilities and credit cards."

"None of this makes sense. What does the physical evidence give us?" Castle asked.

Beckett flipped open a folder and started going through the evidence.

"We have 8 unidentified sets of prints from throughout the house. We have identified prints from Sherman, Helen Richard, and of course the daughter, Ellie. What seems more interesting though, from the master bedroom there was blood from 4 different individuals. Of course, our two victims were half of them, but the other two bled onto the bed as well. "She said.

"So we definitely have 2 attackers?" Castle asked.

"I am not certain about that. I am not sure there isn't another body from the quantity of blood found on the mattress that did not belong to Miss Richard. Someone was either fatally wounded and taken from the site or they may have been significantly injured and taken under duress. If that is the case, there is likely to be more than 2 individuals we are looking for." Beckett continued.

"Wait, are you saying that there are at least 2 attackers and probably another victim?" Ryan asked.

"From blood found on the stoop and on the sidewalk it is likely that much is correct. "

Esposito shook his head. "One of the neighbors had stated that a UPS truck had parked outside the house for 20 minutes around 6:30pm that evening. UPS did in fact retrieve a large box from the house for shipment to Florida. We have not been able to talk to the driver as he does not work on weekends and isn't answering his cell phone. Maybe he can tell us something about what was happening."

Karpowski knocked on the door. "Hey, we need to compare some notes. The John Doe we picked up from Central Park around 10:30 last night turns out to be involved in your case. His fingerprints and blood type match some of those at your scene. He died with a double tap to the back of the head. He also has nice bite mark on his hand. Don't have the evidence yet, but I suspect it will match up to your female victim."

"Ok guys, I think it might be best if we revisit our first crime scene and then drop in at the second to see if we can make anything connect up." Beckett picked up her files and headed toward her desk.

"Castle, you coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Note to the readers: I heard from exactly 1 person last chapter and the stats are way down. I am giving this one or two more chapters. If it doesn't pick up, I will put it on the back burner for a rethink. I am hoping its a time of year issue and not a bad writing thing...  
><em>

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. _

_Chapter 4_

_Castle's Loft Sunday Evening_

Kate had Rick's feet in her lap while they sat on the couch.

"This scene doesn't want to get written." Rick ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Kate tickled his toes for a moment. "It must not be a sex scene; you've had plenty of inspiration for those of late." She gave him a mischievous grin.

"True, but Gina is getting irritated that even though I managed to crank out the first part of the novel in record time, it was even early, that this part seems to be coming at the same languid pace everything else does."

"Am I distracting you too much? Do you need me to stay at my place for a few days?" She offered hoping that he didn't say yes. She gave him the same sad puppy dog eyes he was always using on her so that he would know that running off to her place was not what she wanted.

He lowered his laptop so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"If you decide to go home, can I come too?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Rick, what would be the point in me going home if you came too? I was only offering so that I would be out of the way." She thumped the sensitive part of the arch of his foot for emphasis.

"Oww. In my opinion, there is never a point in you going home. You are home." Rick looked surprised. He hadn't meant to say it even though he had been thinking that since the first night.

"Are you telling me to move in with you?"

Kate removed his feet from her lap and lifted herself up on to her knee moving toward him. He grabbed her wrist and used it to pull her into his lap, straddling him.

"I am not telling you to do anything, but I would like to point out—you do live here. This is our home. And this is usually the part where Katherine Beckett bolts for the door so I am not letting go of this arm until we are finished with this conversation." Rick said without the slightest hint of remorse.

Kate's lips quirked up at him.

"Rick, when was the last time I bolted for the door? How long will it be before you realize I am not going anywhere except when I go to work?"

"Do you know how much I want to believe that?"

He gave her a sad smile and then let go of her wrist. She knew he was watching to see if she would begin to flee. Instead she picked up his laptop and turned it so that she could view what he had done.

"A blank chapter. What have you been typing on for the last hour and a half?"

"That crap, I deleted it." Rick said in total disgust.

She shook her head in frustration.

"Well, what is Nikki up to at this second?" She asked.

"She's still unconscious and tied to a chair."

"Rick, I can't help, if you don't give me more to work with than that."  
>"I gave you 10 chapters to read. "<p>

"Yes, and then those people inconveniently died so humor me. Give me the Cliff's Notes version."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"When you last left off our heroine was pursuing a jewel thief that she suspected had killed off a family when they interrupted him robbing their house. Darling Nikki made the mistake of following him. She was unaware that he had a partner. The partner knocked her out from behind with a Taser gun. She is now semi-conscious trying to figure out where she is."

Kate was enjoying listening to him spin his tale. When he stopped, he could tell she was a little disappointed that he hadn't shared more.

"Well, where is she?" Kate asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Rick replied.

"You're the writer; what do you mean you haven't decided yet? Is she in real danger? Are they going to _try to kill her? What?"_

Kate was getting a little agitated and he was enjoying it. She drummed her fingers over the top of the keys thinking. And, then she began to type.

_**Nikki's throbbing head spun as she opened an eye to look at her surroundings. She was pleased to find she was in her own apartment, and tied to a chair in the kitchen. She cleared her throat and called out, hoping Rook would be home.**_

"Kate, Rook doesn't live with Nikki."

"Oh, so maybe it's his apartment she is tied up in."

Rick raised an eyebrow at her, flashing an evil grin.

"I promise, if Nikki ever finds herself tied up at Rook's apartment she wouldn't have clothes on."

"Rick, I doubt he would have to taze her to get her tied up either. In fact, I am sure of it."

"Oh." Rick's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when she said that.

He sat up and peered at the screen again. He leaned over her and slid the lap top so that he could begin typing. He deleted and added the appropriate words.

_**Nikki's throbbing head spun as she opened an eye to look at her surroundings. She was pleased to find she was in Rook's apartment, and tied to a chair in the kitchen. She cleared her throat and called out, hoping Rook would be home.**_

Kate swiped the laptop back from him.

_**Rook did not answer. It was then that she noticed a foot sticking out from behind his office door. She tried to lift herself onto her feet to no avail. Why did he have to invest in such heavy metal chairs? They were stylish, but too heavy to carry hunched over like a turtle. In her distress at knowing that had to be Rook's leg in the doorway, she kicked her legs as hard as she could at the glass table. The glass shifted, but didn't fall. Ignoring the pain shooting across her feet, she kicked it again and again until the glass top exploded at her feet. She angled her chair so that she could use the glass shards to cut through the cords holding her in place. **_

_**She staggered clumsily to Rook's unconscious form. She knelt over him. Relief raced through her body as she noticed the Taser burn on his bare stomach. He wasn't injured, just unconscious like she had been. **_

_**Nikki pressed her lips soothingly to his**_

"Good evening my darlings!" Martha exclaimed barreling through the door.

Both of them jumped in shock. They had been lost in their story telling. She sauntered in and sat across from them with a delighted smile on her face.

"Quit looking embarrassed; you both are still completely clothed. It isn't like I caught you having sex this time. You just look so positively domestic. "

Kate was blushing from head to toe and trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Mom, your timing is just amazing."

"Years and years of practice my love. Anyway, I am just stopping by for a wardrobe change. I am still in my professional thespian teacher attire and want to be in my party going attire. We are having an impromptu reunion of sorts at Le Cirque. I better get moving. Oh, Richard do you mind if I borrow your gold card? I think I maxed out mine."

Kate slid the laptop off on to Rick and started to get up to leave.

"I think I better let you two talk in private for a minute." Kate said.

Rick grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her back onto his lap.

"Oh, please sit Kate. Quit acting like a guest. Rick tells you everything anyway so why should we pretend you don't know about my finances? I personally haven't been solvent in 4 or 5 years. There I have said it. Deal with it. " Martha said trying to get Kate to feel less awkward. She could tell she was failing but Kate needed to be part of all of it. Martha felt that she needed the girl to lighten up and join in the family completely.

Kate did sit back down.

"Mom, what do you think about Kate completely moving in with us?" Castle said watching Kate intently.

It was Kate's turn for her eyes to open wide in alarm.

"That's a wonderful idea. Kate when do you want to bring the rest of your things? Should we furniture shop or make room for some of yours?"

Kate sat quietly moving her mouth, but no matter how she tried, not a sound came out.

Rick's arm wrapped tighter around her.

"Kate, you don't have to if you aren't ready? But, I wanted you to hear it from us. We all think you belong here. No one likes it when you aren't here." Rick said, looking over to his mother for support.

"He's right you know. Any morning you aren't here Alexis pouts that she doesn't get her morning girl time with you. We love you kiddo."

With that Martha did her ever dramatic exit up the stairs with a flourish.

"Could your mother be any less theatric with her entrances and exits?"

"I don't think the woman knows the meaning of the word subtle."

Kate shook her head and laughed. Subtlety was definitely not something Martha exercised.

"Kate, do you want to keep writing the chapter for me, or should we go try acting out the scenario to see what feels authentic?" Rick gave her a big grin and closed his laptop.

Almost as if on cue, Kate's phone began ringing.

"Boss we got another one." Espo shared the address quickly so that they could be on their way.

"And you complain about your mother's timing? Esposito's is worse." Kate grumped as she climbed off Rick and held out her hand to help him off the couch.

Rick put his laptop on the its dock to charge. Kate slipped her boots back on and grabbed her gun and badge. Rick appeared at her side with the keys.

"For the record, if it isn't extremely late when we get home, I think we need to begin testing out those scenarios. I have a few choices for Rook that you might like." She said slapping Rick on the ass and pointing toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note to the readers: I am going to blame the fall off in numbers to Christmas because Chapter 4 did much, much better. Thanks for the input. I do enjoy the reviews. And about the suggestion for an M rated chapter, I haven't felt the need. I like to elude to it and let you fill in the blanks…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. _

_Chapter 5_

_12__th__ Precinct 10:00am Monday_

Beckett was tacking another John Doe's photograph to the murder board. There were now 2 John Does, 1 John Sherman, and a real estate agent, Beth Johnson.

The rest of the team was gathered around the board adding detail where they could.

"Whoa! Beckett, I think we know who to ask for the name of our second John Doe." Ryan said.

Beckett turned and lifted an eyebrow at him. Ryan held up the evidence bag from Ellie's room.

"I had the feeling the guy looked familiar. He does. Check this out."

Ryan opened the bag and removed one of the photographs of the girl in her panties riding a blindfolded young man like he was her horse. His face was angled toward the camera to have a good shot of his nose and chin. He took the photograph and placed it next to John Doe number 2.

"Ryan, I find it more than faintly disturbing that you were the one that recognized a guy in his birthday suit." Espo teased his partner.

Ryan punched Espo in the shoulder and handed him the rest of the photographs.

"I think we need to interview Ellie to find out who he is? Do you think it would upset her if I asked her how they attained this position? Or would that be inappropriate?" Ryan reached over Espo's shoulder and flipped out a specific photograph.

"Dude! Is that even possible? Ryan, I was about to revoke your man-card, but I just changed my mind." Espo exclaimed. Castle snuck over behind them to take a peek. Beckett turned around to see all three men gawking at the photographs. She whacked Castle, who was the closest, with a file and shook her head in annoyance at them.

"Ow." Castle exclaimed.

"I don't really care which one of you decides to go ask her who the John Doe is, but asking about the position is not okay." Beckett growled and rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the photographs from the men and glanced down. All 3 of the men noticed her demeanor change for an instant. She had appeared saddened for just a second and then she was all business again. Then, she handed the photographs back.

"I just changed my mind. I will call Ellie and get her to come in. She doesn't need to deal with the Cro-Magnon Crew; she has lost both her parents in a little more than a year. That is callous by anyone's standards for you to be teasing her about the photos at this point even if your knuckles are scraping the floor." Beckett said heading over to the break room for some coffee and some much needed space from the boys.

_12__th__ Precinct 2:00 pm Monday_

Beckett is working away at a pile of paperwork. Castle and the boys are in the break room getting coffee as they watch Ellie enter the bullpen headed for Beckett's desk.

"I think we might want to stay in here." Castle stated.

"Yeah, do you know what that was about this morning?" Ryan wondered.

"No, I haven't a clue. But, I do know one false move and whoever makes that false step may be a gelding. I like my jewels. I am staying in here." Castle replied.

"Whipped." Espo whispered.

"Detective Beckett, you called."

Beckett looked up to see Ellie waiting next to Castle's chair. She stood up and grabbed a file from her desk.

"Let's go over to use one of the interview rooms. The conference room is in use and I don't think we ought to have this conversation out here." Beckett said leading the way across to the rooms.

She opened the door and let the young woman inside. Beckett couldn't help but notice that Ellie was dressed in a remarkably conservative outfit much like she had been the other day. There was practically no skin revealed from neck to toe. There wasn't even any cleavage visible.

"Why don't we sit down?"

Beckett motioned for the girl to sit across from her.

"Look Ellie, this isn't going to be an easy conversation for either one of us. But, I thought it might go better for you to have it with me rather than one of the boys. We found some photographs in your room which are rather private in nature and…"

The girl paled as Beckett spoke.

"Oh, God you found those!"

"That's the thing Ellie. When they say take a picture it will last longer, they weren't kidding. Yes, we have those pictures. But, I am not concerned with what was happening in them. I just need you to tell me who he is." Beckett sat the least offensive of the pictures down and sat quietly hoping the girl would be able to give her an answer.

"That's umm. I think his name is Brad. He lived in the same dorm as I did last year." Ellie sat quietly trying to avoid looking Beckett in the eyes.

"Ellie, I am not trying to make you feel embarrassed about all this, but I need you to tell me anything you can about him. Is there any reason he would have been to your house recently?"

The girl looked at the detective startled.

"He's been trying to get in contact with me. I have been avoiding him. He and I had a disagreement last year. I moved back home for a semester after that."

"I thought you were a freshman this year." Beckett stated.

Ellie's face flushed red.

"This is my second freshman year. I dropped out last November after mom died. I guess you could say that I tried to make myself feel better in the worse way possible."

"Would these photographs have anything to do with your disagreement with Brad?"

Ellie quietly nodded.

"Brad. Brad Green. He seemed nice enough at first. He was a year older than I was and he entered CUNY a year early so he was a junior when I arrived. He offered to show me around and we just clicked. When mom died he started taking me to parties so that I could feel alive. Or at least that is what he called it. I woke up once not remembering anything and there were all these photographs of things we had been doing. " The girl cried softly wiping at her tears in futility.

Beckett handed her a tissue and waited for Ellie to continue her story.

"I trusted him and he was selling these photographs to his friends. When I found out about it, I quit and went home for a break. His dad is a lawyer and he was willing to help him make it go away. We were working out a settlement that would make Brad stop. I didn't want to press charges; I did want my life back. But, I don't think I can get that."

"Do you think that is what brought him to your house?" Beckett asked.

"I can't imagine why he would be at the house. Everything was being worked out at his dad's firm. He hasn't been to the brownstone since he and I dated a year ago." Ellie shook her head and wiped at her tears.

"Can you tell which law firm is his dad's?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, I can. Why do you need to speak to his dad? Is it about the case? I don't see how this has anything to do with my dad and that woman."

Ellie dug around in her purse for a business card and handed it to Beckett.

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that we believe Brad was in your house the night your dad was killed, but he may or may not have anything to do with this case. The woman was a real estate agent and it appears your dad was looking into selling the brownstone. " Beckett said taking the business card from Ellie.

_Castle's Loft Dinner Time_

Kate and Rick work together in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"I still can't believe you walked out of the precinct with an active case at 7pm." Rick said nuzzling her hair as she is stirring the simmering pot of tortellini.

"I told you I am trying to be better. I mean it. Did you finish with making the sauce?" She said enjoying the moment.

"Sauce is ready and the salad is on the table. As soon as you're done, we can eat."

Alexis looked up from where she was doing her homework at the bar and smiled at them. She closed her books and slid off her seat to begin making everyone's drinks. She didn't bother waiting for instructions. She wanted them to stay in this family rhythm they have created. She was not going to miss this moment.

"So, Lex how was the weekend with your mother?" Kate inquired as they finished sitting all the dishes on the table moving to sit.

"Meredith is just like always. She is glad to see me for the shopping tour, but as soon as the right people are in the room, she is hustling me off out of view. She prefers to introduce me as her younger sister these days."

Alexis's look of disgust is unmistakable.

"You mean she will actually be with you somewhere and then try to shoo you away?" Kate said.

Rick was trying his best not to choke from the appalled expression on Kate's face.

"Everyone in the family is used to Meredith's view on things. If a director or producer comes around and you draw more attention than she does, you are suddenly shuffled out of the picture. I once hid in a ladies dressing room with Alexis for an hour waiting for the coast to be clear to leave without an explanation." Rick said.

Kate turned to him stunned.

"You let her push in to space you didn't belong just so that she could hide you from a director?" She asked.

"Yes. Sadly, it was the director she left us for, but then when she came to visit or take Alexis shopping he was always jealous." Rick said with more than a hint of annoyance.

Alexis shook her head at Kate.

"Welcome to the less than glamorous world of having the world's most self-centered mother." Alexis said.

"Read my lips DEEP FRIED TWINKIE." Rick laughingly responded.

"That must have been hard." Kate responded to both of them.

"What the hiding in the dressing room or dealing with a Twinkie?" Rick asked.

"Both actually but at this moment I meant the going places with your ex-wife and little girl."

"That particular day I ran into Meredith while she was taking Alexis clothes shopping at Bloomingdale's. I didn't plan on being there, but once Alexis saw me she didn't want me to leave again. So, I stayed. And, it was a good thing I did because she and the director left their trail of slime out the door in less than an hour." Rick shook his head sadly.

Alexis continued eating her dinner almost ignoring the story. Kate sat amazed at the girl's strength.

_Castle's Bed Near Midnight_

Once again they were snuggled together. Kate is using Rick's stomach to prop her head up and talk to him.

"You have got to have one of the world's strongest children. If my mother had treated me like that, I would have curled up and died." Kate said looking up at the ceiling.

"She has had lots of practice and a lot of nights crying herself to sleep. I just make sure she knows how special she is to me." Rick replied.

"I wish I was that strong when I was her age. I would have done a lot of things differently." She turned to look at Rick.

He brushed some of her hair away from her face and waited for her to continue. He could tell this was going to be hard for her.

"When mom died, I went wild. The photographs that girl had today were tame compared to some of those that could have been taken of me at that time."

She paused letting her words sink in. She didn't want to hide this anymore, but she was not proud of her mistakes either.

"I used to take guys home with me to dad's when I went to rescue him from a barstool. At first I did it because I needed help handling him. Then I began thinking it would anger him. He might start sobering up to keep me from doing it. But, I brought home the wrong guy more than once. The last one beat me pretty badly. He broke my nose and chipped one of my teeth. I guess you could say he tried to rape me, but I hadn't planned on saying no anyway."

She sat quietly for a minute.

"Kate that doesn't matter" Rick said.

She put a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"I screamed for my dad to help me. He came, but I was the one he was angry at. That night my dad threw me out of his house."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Rick, he called me a whore." She whispered.

Rick pulled her up to him and held her as tightly as he could. Sometimes there really is nothing to say. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"That doesn't make you any less extraordinary. I hope you know that."


	6. Chapter 6

_Note to the readers: Yeah, the numbers were up again yesterday. I am hoping the New Year's weekend doesn't cause the same kind of stats Christmas did. It's just depressing when you publish and only 25 people read it…Thanks for being loyal for those reading daily. And, I really, really appreciate the reviews…_lv2bnsb1 has made my day several times since I started posting. Thanks…

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

_Chapter 6_

_The Offices of Green, Lambert & Green 10:00am Tuesday_

Detective Beckett and Castle are led into the office of a senior partner in a law firm. The offices are rich and comfortable without being overly opulent. Castle keeps stopping to look at the photographs on the wall with a puzzled look.

A man in his late 50s stands and walks around the desk to greet them.

"Brian Green. How can I be of assistance to you detectives?"

"I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle, my partner." Beckett offers to shake hands.

Mr. Green motions for them to have a seat at a side sitting area with table and chairs rather than at his desk.

Castle interrupts, "What kind of law do you practice? The photographs on the wall depict everything from penguins to Red Tide."

"Mr. Castle, we do environmental law. We seek assistance to those injured by the negligence of big companies. Right now we are still helping some of our clients that lost big during the BP Oil spill a few years ago."

Beckett shot Castle a glare to remind him whose interview this was.

"Mr. Green, first let me say we are sorry about your son. We know that your wife identified him for us yesterday, but we have some questions that we thought you might be able to answer better than she could."

Beckett paused and opened a file folder of photographs.

"I picked these up from CUNY this morning. They were from your son's dorm room. We had received information that gave us sufficient cause for a warrant and search. We were wondering if you could help us understand what was happening between your son and Ellie Sherman."

Mr. Green's shoulders sagged a little and he looked down at the floor.

"My wife and I tried so hard with Brad. He had emotional problems even as a child. He has been on anti-depressants and been to counselor's most of his life. When he went off to school he stabilized. Or, we thought he did. He met Ellie last year. Everything seemed great; and then her mother died. Brad became overly possessive. We noticed that he was jealous of her time spent with her dad grieving. My son became so attached to her that I thought he was going to ask her to marry him. Instead, he came up with a plan to make sure no one else would want the poor girl." Mr. Green shook his head in disbelief.

"Did your son have any reason to go to the Green residence on the day of the murders?" Beckett asked.

Mr. Green looked up at Castle and Beckett startled.

"Yes, he said he had called Ellie's father. He wanted to return all the photographs to her and apologize. Her father would not let Brad see her, so he offered to let Brad come and return them to him and give him a written apology for his daughter."

"We didn't find any of the photographs at the crime scene nor was there a note on his body when found him, but that does not mean anything. His body was not found at the first crime scene; however, we are certain that is where he was shot."

Beckett pulled her business card out of her pocket and handed it to Mr. Green.

"We appreciate your time. If you can think of anything else, please let us know." Beckett said as she stood up.

"Is there anyone else Brad might have told he was going to see Ellie?" Castle asked as an afterthought.

"No, no one. Brad is very much a loner these days. He may have ruined his relationship with Ellie but he alienated all his other friends too. Brad was about to graduate and then spend a year in the Peace Corps trying to figure out who he wanted to be. He thought he had lost himself along the way. I agreed. Well, if there is nothing else, I have several phone calls I need to return, arrangements to make."

Mr. Green ushered them toward the exit.

Beckett and Castle step onto the elevator to leave the law offices.

"I guess we need to check for the photographs and the note to see if we can locate them, but KB I really don't think this is about those photographs. It just doesn't feel right." Castle said.

"No, I don't think so either, but we do need to eliminate the possibility. I still want to finish pursing those anomalies in their financials, especially the real estate agent Beth Johnson."

_12__th__ Precinct Tuesday Afternoon_

"Boss, I have been checking into Beth Johnson. The interesting thing is…her other name is Beth Jackson who is a very, very busy real estate agent. Apparently she had two different identities that were very similar. If you look closely, she was using it for tax evasion purposes. She may have been a little crooked, but nothing that would get you popped." Espo exclaimed while everyone sat around the conference table flipping through files.

"But, this might." Ryan flipped a letter out in front of them.

"It appears some property Beth Jackson sold to Thibodaux's Seafood for building a new restaurant has serious legal issues. The Thibodaux family has filed legal action claiming that the property appraisals and inspections were falsified. The property would cost millions to remove all of the contamination on the site." Ryan continued.

Castle looked at the letter.

"The Thibodaux's wouldn't happen to be clients of Green, Lambert & Green would they?" Castle asked.

"No, they are with Cullen & Cullen. " Ryan replied.

"That still doesn't help explain why Green, Sherman and Jackson-Johnson were all killed." Beckett stated.

"Maybe we are making a mistake thinking they all connect together. Brad Green went to see John Sherman to leave photographs and a note for his daughter. He wouldn't necessarily have set a specific time to be there, but John Sherman probably would have told him not to come when his daughter would be there. He would have definitely had to have an appointment for the real estate agent to come to his house especially if she was considering selling it for him. Whether the killers were after Sherman or Jackson, Green may have just been a circumstantial death," Castle said.

"If that is true, then why move the body?" Beckett asked.

"He may not have been dead when they moved him." Esposito pulled out Green's autopsy report and was reading over the findings.

"It looks like he might have been knocked out prior to being moved. The blood on the mattress from the original crime scene does not match his. The bite mark on his hand does not match either of our victims, but the cut away portion of Johnson/Jackson's shirt was found underneath his body. It was caught in the zipper of his jacket. What is interesting though, he put up a hell of a fight with somebody. He has 2 missing fingernails. He had skin samples from 2 different people found on him and he had blood spatter from Johnson/Jackson all over the front of his jacket. There was also a lot of gun powder residue on the backside of his jacket. Not just up near the neck where he was shot, but down lower on the backside to his left. John Sherman may have been shot behind him." Esposito explained using diagrams from the report and photographs for emphasis.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note to the readers: For starters I should say that it is hard to not be in a snuggly mood when you have a rabbit curled up and sleep on your shoulder. I just wish Louie would quit nibbling my shirt in his sleep. It is a little painful at times. That and no matter how hard you blow, rabbit hair doesn't want to come out of your nose once it's in. My twin 5 year-old daughters are so enamored with their new dollhouse that Louie is feeling unloved. If he keeps nibbling, he will go back to feeling that way too. _

_My stats are much better, but the reviews are still drastically down. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would be the best compliment I have had in years. _

_Chapter 7_

_Castle's Bed Late Tuesday_

Kate was towel drying her hair coming out of the bathroom.

"I am glad that you like that kimono so much. I bought it for you a very long time ago. I just never thought you would accept it."

"It's beautiful Castle. Why wouldn't I accept it?"

"Kate, it hasn't been so long since you would accept very little I had to offer." Rick said looking up from his laptop that was perched on a pillow across his legs.

"True, but I didn't want to take before I could give. Now, I thought we agreed not to bring work to bed?" Kate said taking the laptop from him and firmly closing the lid. She sat it on the night stand next to him.

"We did. However, I thought you we might need the laptop for a reference tool."

"Right. When have we ever needed assistance on anything of that nature? I keep being afraid you will want to write a Kama Sutra with a nom de plume." She lovingly played with his hair as she sat across his lap.

"Rick, why do you look sad? For the last few days you keep holding something back. What is it?" The worry lines surrounding her eyes showed the depth of her concern. She sat nibbling her lower lip and waiting for him to respond.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Before I start talking, we have to switch positions."

"What?" She asked just as he flipped them so that she was pinned beneath him.

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the keychain she had given him.

"I need to give this back." He said.

He sat quietly watching the storm of pain cross her face. When realization struck, he grew alarmed and kissed her softly.

"Whoa. Kate. That isn't what I mean. This isn't a break up or even a break. I just don't need it any more. You are with me always. I am hoping that soon, you won't need your key to your apartment any longer either."

Tears eased down her face. She shuddered as she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Rick rolled them onto their sides so that they could entwine each other as had become their habit. The tip of her nose found its favorite spot just above his clavicle.

"I haven't chosen to live with anyone since dad made me leave. I even refused to stay in his house after I was released from the hospital. The cabin was a middle ground. Mom had inherited it from her parents. In her will, she left it to me. Technically, the cabin is as much mine as it is his. I just don't go there. It feels lifeless and empty without her. It's too quiet."

"Did your dad offer to take you to his house after the hospital?" Rick asked.

"Let's say he uttered the words in front of Josh because he was supposed to. Neither my dad nor I ever believed for a second I was going. It's a game we play for company and outsiders. If you had been there, I couldn't have played along. You would have noticed."

Her admission frightened him. How much of Kate's relationship with her dad was for show? Was their monthly lunch or dinner meetings important to them or just a pointless exercise that neither was willing to let go?

She lay content in his arms for a long time without speaking. If he hadn't been listening to her breathe, he might have believed she had fallen asleep.

"Rick, I know I live here. I know my life is here. But, call me old fashioned. I don't want to be someone's live in girlfriend. It isn't who I want to be. Who am I kidding? There are so many things I have become that I promised myself I never would. Out of control, Vengeful, Angry, Hate-filled, Self-centered, Controlling, Manipulative, Mean, Spiteful, Broken, Unlovable, Whore. All of them are accurate. And, I hate every one of them. I need to not be any more of those things that I promised my mother I wouldn't be."

"Kate, you aren't any of those things. Well, you might be a little of some of them because you are human, but those qualities aren't you. I am not asking for you to be my live in. I am asking you to stay." He slipped an elegant diamond ring on to her ring finger.

"Wear it awhile. Tell me if you think we will be as great together as I do. You don't have to answer today or tomorrow."

She cut him off with a kiss.

"Do we have to do a big wedding or can we sneak off and do something private and let the presses tell everyone when the rumor finally slips out?" Kate responded with the most genuine smile Rick had ever seen on her face.

"So that would be a yes then?" He said with a laugh.

"Definitely. Did you ask Alexis if this was okay?" Kate asked nervously.

"Who do you think picked up the ring? If I went to pick it up the whole world would know I was asking before you did."

"Rick, I have a question and you won't like the subject."

"Okay."

"Prenup. Who will write it for us?" Kate asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"We don't need a prenup. People who plan on a divorce need one. People who stay together, don't."

"Do Alexis and Martha agree with you?"

"Umm. I didn't ask. It isn't there business."

"Rick, I disagree. I think we need one so no one will think I am a gold digger."

"Ahh…since when have you cared what other people think…"

At that moment Rick realized the problem, she was worried about how her dad would see this. Everything else he thought about her, if he thought that of her too, it would be too much.

"Kate, we will talk about this later, but if you need it, we can make one. I don't want one."

She looked relieved when he said that if she needed they would get one. But, she didn't push the subject forward.

"Now, future Mrs. Castle, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, and I think I know just how to get it." She rolled on top of him letting her kimono begin to slide down her shoulders as she sat up.

"Most presents I prefer to unwrap myself. But, seeing as you seem to be helping me, I think maybe I should meet you halfway." He said sliding her further down his body so that he could pull his shirt over his head. He sat up holding her in his lap and gently kissing her. Neither felt the need to rush things.

Kate had coaxed him out of his boxers while still in his lap only to have both their phones begin to ring. She fell to her side keeping her legs wrapped around him so that he had to travel with her.

"Damn it, Espo this better be seriously important!"

"It is boss; we have another couple dead in a bedroom, one shotgun blast and another .38. Get this; it's in another brownstone, same street different block."

"Alright, we will be there as soon as we can. Text me the address." She ended the call and dropped the phone over the side of the bed. She could feel him tensing, ready to pull away. Instead she rolled him back beneath her."

"The bodies will still be dead even if it takes me an extra 20 minutes to get there. " She leaned in and kissed him passionately letting the kimono completely slide off this time.

_2__nd__ Brownstone Early Wednesday Morning_

"Do you think the boss will bother giving us an excuse or do you think she will just pretend she isn't late responding?" Ryan asked as they continued walking down the block writing down license plate numbers.

"It is possible they are stuck in traffic. Street sweepers have been known to slow me down getting here." Espo responded.

"Have you noticed that you only use that excuse when you are leaving Lanie's?"

Espo just laughed in response. "50 bucks says Castle is in an unusually good mood when they arrive."

"I am not that big an idiot. Of course he will be a good mood. They are at least 30 minutes late. She is never, ever late to a crime scene. EVER."

"Things can change."

They watch as Beckett and Castle park down the block and walk toward the new crime scene. The couple is holding hands as they walk across the street. When they get to the steps Kate goes up them quickly.

"Did she look like she was almost skipping to you?" Ryan asked

"Yo. You read too much into that. She was just moving fast. "

"Yeah, happily moving fast. Something's happened. I don't know what it is but something's different. Why don't you get Lanie to scope it out?" Ryan states.

"Sometimes you are such a girl. Besides Lanie will tell us if there is news." Espo said confidently but he watched Castle carefully just in case.

_Inside the Latest Crime Scene_

Lanie was examining the female victim who had to have been in her late 60s or early 70s. This time the male had received the shotgun blast to the chest. His features were easily identifiable; he had to be 70 years of age or more. The female had been shot from behind.

"I am not sure if this is the work of the same two or not. Ballistics will be our best confirmation. Meet Mr. and Mrs. O'Keefe. This couple has lived in this house for more than 40 years. This carpet may have been here since day one. It may or may not have any information of value. "

Kate looked down at the olive green shag carpeting and wondered who in their right mind would have ever selected that for a bedroom.

Lanie continue her report. "They were both killed here in the bedroom. Both victims have bruises on their hands and arms. I would say they put up a struggle, but as they are older it might not have had much success."

Kate nodded quietly looking around the room for anything that felt out of place.

"Okay, I have spilled what I know. Beckett is it my imagination or were you late to a crime scene? Writer monkey and you busy doing monkey business?"

Kate laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Without saying a word she first put her fingers to her lips, and pulled her other hand out of her pocket. She briefly flashed her ring at Lanie and casually slid it back in her pocket.

"Sometime soon, but not here. Not now. Not for Espo and Ryan either. So any idea as to what time this happened?"

"Rigor is beginning to break so this may have been 2 days ago."

"Lanie, could the murder have been the same night as the first set?"

"It's possible. I won't know until I can check the bodies in the lab. But with the temperature controlled environment, the process of decomposition could have slowed enough to make it around the same time."

Castle came sliding in the door.

"I have some news I think you will like. I just got off the phone with the security company. Ryan is downloading the time the pass code was entered last. With the way the house is wired, they will be able to tell us every time one of the entrances opened, the time and date. According to the company, the alarm has not been armed since Saturday at 5:30pm." Castle said bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Okay Romeo, you might want to tone it down if you don't want a lot of questions or if someone doesn't have more news to share." She said flicking her head toward Beckett.

Beckett smiled at him and went back to taking her notes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note to the readers: I would say my stats are still down, but unfortunately I am getting an error message and have no idea how my stats are doing. According to this I still only have 8 reviews which is terribly low…but I will live. I hope to hear from some people. I hope that they fix my error…I hope everyone has a blessed 2012. It has to be better than 2011. That was a horrible year…good riddance._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

_Chapter 8_

_12__th__ Precinct Wednesday Noon_

Beckett sits at her desk shaking her head sifting through evidence and reports. Ryan is sitting in Castle's chair laughing at her.

"Are you going to tell him or do I have to?" Ryan asks.

"No, I will tell him, but then you have to find a way to keep him busy otherwise Castle will not survive the afternoon." Kate says with a smirk.

"At least she was just a receptionist for them."

"True, but she was a receptionist for that agency for 25 years. You don't think he will read something into that?" Kate said shaking her head in annoyance again.

"Hmm. You have a point, but this is Castle. He could read something into the smears on his napkin from lunch, probably aliens trying to communicate again."

Kate chuckled at Ryan knowing he was right.

"So what did we miss?" Espo said pointing toward the break room with the pizza boxes.

"What do you mean we? Where's Castle?" Kate said.

"He said something about just a having a hunch and borrowed my phone to call the last crime scene."

Castle came in to the break room dancing around.

"I just love it when my hunches are right." Castle did two fist pumps and then sat down next to Beckett.

The three turned to him with a confused, but questioning look.

"Apparently the latest brownstone has the exact same layout as the first. And, get this; they have the same hidden panels. By the way, we apparently missed some. There is a hidden panel in the basement wall beneath the breaker panel and in the true master bedroom floor halfway between the window and a floor vent." Castle said grinning and grabbing a rather large helping of pepperoni pizza.

"And…" Beckett said.

"And, all of them were empty at the second crime scene."

"Castle, how does that help? They may never have had anything in them." Beckett responded.

"Or, what was in them was taken." Castle replied.

"Castle, how would we know if something had been taken?" Esposito grumbled at him.

"Except, for one little thing that was different in the two houses. The second crime scene had the secret panels connected to the alarm system. We know when they were opened." Castle said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"That doesn't tell us what was taken now does it." Ryan tossed in.

"You know that previous exception I had where I mentioned it was connected to the alarm system, did I fail to mention the cameras that were aimed at the one in the master bedroom that were only activated if the box was opened." Castle couldn't help the huge grin that was plastered on his face as all 3 of the others turned to him in shock.

"How did you know to ask that question?" Ryan wondered out loud.

"It just so happens that their security company is also my security company. I have the same set up on my hidden safe."

"Castle, are there any other cameras in your loft that I might want to know about?" Beckett whispers in alarm.

"No. You would kill me if there were. I like breathing."

"Speaking of killing people, exactly when are you going to mention that little rock that appeared on your hand this morning." Esposito threw out at Beckett.

"Now, is fine. I just didn't think showing it off over two dead bodies was appropriate." Beckett snapped back at him.

She stuck her hand out so both the detectives could take a good look at her engagement ring. Castle wrapped an arm around her shoulders smiling.

"I guess we aren't keeping it a complete secret then?"

"It was never going to be a secret; I just don't want a celebrity wedding when the time comes. And, don't get in a rush because it will happen just not very soon. Now let's change the subject so I don't have to play 20 questions if someone else walks in." With that, Beckett picked up another slice and took a bite.

"Boss, I guess this means we need to get a warrant for the security video as soon as we are done eating?" Ryan asked.

"Actually, it should be covered under the previous warrant asking for all security information for the house which means we should have it in our hands late this afternoon." Beckett replied.

_Castle's Loft Wednesday Evening_

Kate and Rick are finishing with the dishes while Alexis is finishing her homework at the breakfast bar.

"I still can't believe that after 40 years, she had no idea her husband laundered money for the mafia. She worked for the CIA; how could she not know!" Rick said handing Kate another dish to dry.

"Some couples don't know everything about each other. That is just the way it is. We don't always choose to keep secrets, but I guess sometimes things don't get shared and then time goes on." Kate said sounding sad.

"Isn't that lying anyway? If you don't tell and you know it's important, isn't that the same is telling a lie?" Alexis said.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" Kate said addressing Rick.

He nodded, but seeing the look on Kate's face, he grew worried.

After they finished with cleaning the kitchen Rick wrapped his arms around Kate and whispered in her ear that he wanted to go to the bedroom and talk for a while.

She nodded her head, dreading what she knew he wanted to know.

When they got in the bedroom she asked him to sit down on the bed so she kid start.

She could see the relief in his eyes that he was not going to have to force it out of her, but there was still fear in his eyes.

"Rick, it isn't that I have not told you things. It more that I am still trying to find my way through my emotional scars. I want to share the best of my life with you; I just didn't realize that meant sharing the worst too." She paused for a minute and sat down next to him.

He reached over for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He tried to lift her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes, but she shook him off. He could feel the fear and pain radiating off of her.

"After dad threw me out, he didn't cut my money off. He just cut the little bit of love that I had from him out. I still had to go get him from bars. I even had to retrieve him from the emergency room a time or two, but he didn't want me around other than for a ride home. I wasn't welcome in his house. I wasn't welcome in his presence really. But, he had alienated so many other people; I was all the help he could get. Anyway, after that night when I was beaten so badly, I went searching for strength I dropped my literature major for criminal justice. I took up martial arts and spent more time working out than I did much of anything else. I was going to be a better cop than Raglan. I knew from the beginning that he was too much of a drunk to be useful. More than once I found him in the bars that I had to drag dad home from. I guess in a way I was becoming Elektra without the cool outfit. I did start seeking for justice myself, but I kept getting farther and farther from contentment.

Rick pulled her close trying to comfort her but she pushed herself off the bed and began to pace. She turned to face him for a second. She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss and resumed her pacing.

"Kate, it can't be that bad. I love you. You have been through a lot. You are just telling me about a past that no longer runs your life. You won't hurt me."

"But, it will. It does hurt Rick. I a.., I found satisfaction, but not where any respectable person finds it. Sex. Good sex my salvation. The only peace and tranquility is when I lost myself in the act. I didn't care who he was, what he did for a living, what he wanted to be. Time and again the sex-objects would turn to me expecting, wanting another date. They wanted dinner, dancing, to meet their friends… I wanted no strings, no obligations. I wanted no one. God, Rick, who would want me. The older I became the more of my friends noticed that I chose a different view. In high school, me and Maddie and the other girls had talked about our "one and done" referring to the man we would meet, fall in love and marry. My one and done was more of a one day, one week, or one month then I was done. "

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was so afraid of what she would find. She eased herself down on the bed next to him. She slid the ring off her finger and handed it back.

"I think you might want to give this to someone who deserves it. I have tried to not be that person any more. I had not used men like that for a few years when you walked into my life. The first man I treated decently was Will. You know how that turned out. Then there was Demming and of course, Josh. There hasn't been anyone else that mattered. Ever. Except you. You have mattered more than anyone. You always will. You need better than I can give you."

She began to get up with tears rolling down her face, but Rick wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her into his lap.

"So do you think those years between my divorce from Meredith and my wedding to Gina that I was better? Are you kidding! I can honestly say my daughter anchored me so that I didn't get lost in it the way you did, but I was blessed with her. My mom came to my rescue when your father ran. I had the benefit of a family when you were left alone and younger than I was. Quit beating yourself up Kate."

He slid the ring back on her finger.

"The only person in the world I want or deserve is you."

She buried her face in his shoulder crying. He held her tightly until the tears quit.

"Why don't I draw you a big warm bubble bath so that you can soak and de-stress?"

Without waiting for an answer he dropped her on the bed and went to the bathroom. In 5 minutes he stepped out and pulled her up to him and began walking her backward toward the bathroom kissing her lightly on the lips. When they reached the tub, he began unbuttoning her shirt.

"I can do this myself."

"True, but this is more fun and I get to feel a bit here and there."

She blushed in response. Once he had her stripped he handed her a clip for her hair and helped her into the hot water.

"Sit back, close your eyes and enjoy the tub."

She did as she was told, but in another minute she felt a wine glass appear in her hand. The lights dimmed and she could hear Rick strike a match as he began lighting candles around the room. She waited with her eyes closed for what felt like an eternity. She expected him to join her, but he didn't. Instead he began to read.

"Chapter 1…"

Since Kate hadn't read the 10 chapters he had left for her, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to read it to her from his laptop. She smiled knowing this was going to be even better than the night she had planned alone in her apartment before the first two bodies dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note to the readers: The stats still aren't working and emailing support doesn't seem to help during New Years. I suspect it will be fixed in the next few days. Those of you who have been posting reviews, I thank you. It is the only evidence I have that someone is actually reading. I am going to continue to try to put up a chapter a day; however, my first day back at work is tomorrow…I can't make any promises, but I will try my best. This two week break makes me wish I could get paid to write rather than teach. One can dream…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

_Chapter 9_

_Castle's Kitchen Early Thursday Morning_

When Alexis arrives in the kitchen Kate has already packed a lunch and has started preparing the ingredients for omelets. Without saying anything Alexis gives Kate her morning hug and prepares two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for Kate. Both of the women are enjoying this easy routine they have fallen into. Kate prepares their plates. Each has a part of the ham and veggie omelet with a small bowl of fruit and yogurt.

"How was your run this morning?"

"Lex, it is a lot easier to go running if you have had some sleep. I am thankful I didn't stay up late. I can focus better at work when I work out before I go."

"Is Dad going to work with you this morning?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think so. Or at least I hope not. He was behind on his chapters for Gina. When I went to bed last night, he was still typing away. She hasn't started calling to complain at the station yet, but unless we want her to start dropping in, he better get some work done." Kate rolled her eyes. Her dislike for Gina was readily apparent to anyone, but she hadn't anticipated Alexis' hearty laughter that came in response.

Kate looked at Alexis like she had completely lost her mind.

"I am sorry; I just pictured the look on Gina's face when she discovers the relationship change between you and dad. When he dated her last time she practically growled anytime your name was mentioned and if the phone rang. Well, I won't go into that. But let's just say you are not one of Gina's favorite people, possibly one of her least favorite people."

Alexis continued to try to stifle her laughter as she picked up both plates and headed for the dishwasher. Kate continued to nurse her coffee as she began to clean up the mess she had made for the omelet. If she had any doubts about how she fit into this family, mornings like these cured them. They did the dishes together. Since Kate was still sweaty from her run, she chose to wash the dishes and let Alexis dry. She could not see any reason to allow the girl to have opportunity to become wet or dirty if it was not necessary. She knew that Alexis didn't need her to mother her, but she let Kate do it anyway. In fact, Alexis helped create situations like this one, little moments where they could make special considerations for one another. She was thankful that their honesty had brought them closer, just like it was her and Rick. It was hard to be this open and honest, but the benefits were far beyond anything she had experienced after her mother died. These moments made her think of early mornings with her. The roles were reversed, but Kate was thankful to have someone to share this side of her with.

As they finished, Alexis picked up her book bag and headed to the front door.

Alexis jumped back from the door startled. A steady set of knocks was repeated.

"Would anyone like to wager if this would be the demon you made the mistake of naming over breakfast?" Alexis said.

"Do you want to face the demon alone or should I shock her by answering the door?"

"As much fun as that could be, for both our sakes, why don't you head for the shower and tell dad he has company. I will let her know to wait here, but this could get very uncomfortable too fast for a school day."

Kate agreed and sprinted for the bedroom. She let Rick know that his ex-wife would be lurking and ran for the shower.

Twenty minutes later Kate emerged from the bedroom dressed for work, hair still wet but she looked much more intimidating in her own opinion than she did in her running clothes. She didn't ever want to feel "under dressed" while dealing with Gina. She looked in the mirror, made one last adjustment to her clothes before heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kitten and good morning Gina" She bent down and gave him a quick hug and kiss. She couldn't help but call him Kitten just to watch Gina cringe. She grabbed a thermos out of the cabinet, fixed a to-go-cup of coffee and came back to the breakfast bar where the couple was sitting in silence. Gina was staring dumbfounded at Kate's presence.

Rick just sat watching the reality of the situation sink in. Gina would not be pleasant this morning. Nope. Was not going to happen.

"Rick, I am off to the station. I will call if something new crops up, but you are still planning on finishing up what you were writing last night, right?" Kate tried to assist Rick into having a reasonable conversation.

"Yes, Baby. What do you want to have for dinner? "

Kate smiled to herself as she went about her routing of getting ready. She knew that he would only call her Baby for the same reason she called him Kitten. They were both making Gina as uncomfortable as possible without being obvious.

"Rick, I don't care what we have for dinner. Why don't you decide? Figure out what we need from the store and text me the list. I will get it on my way home. I better be headed out or I will be late." Kate said she went into Rick's office and retrieved her gun and badge from his safe. Then grabbing her keys, and purse she waved at Gina and Rick on her way out the door. Kate couldn't believe how fortunate she had been. Gina had not said one word to her. She gawked stupidly at her for the 3 minutes she was in the room. In a way Kate felt she was being mean to Rick leaving him to deal with Gina alone. On the other hand, if he had been doing as much work as he should, they wouldn't be in this situation this morning anyway. Her sympathy was limited besides she could always make it up to him later.

_12__th__ Precinct Thursday 10:00am_

Kate sat staring at the murder board. The second couple's murder could not be linked in any way to the husband's money laundering business. She looked at all the information she had in front of her 2 houses with identical lay outs on the same street were broken into with two hours of each other. The same perps had committed both crimes. Both times they killed everyone in their way except on the second one they took a temporary hostage or Brad Green was an accomplice. But, what would he know that could be useful to anyone breaking into these houses? Kate's mind went back and forth between the facts and the photographs. And then it clicked. Brad knew about the hidden compartment in the girl's bedroom. The perps had managed to open all the other hidden compartments; however, the one that was in the master bedroom for the second couple should have been in the study for the first that one was never found to have a compartment in the floor. But, why?

"OMG, I can't believe I didn't think of that. Espo, Ryan come on. We have a crime scene to re-visit."

Kate picked up her phone and hit a speed dial number. "Hey, Dad. I have a question for you…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Note to the readers: Yes! They fixed the stats. I can now tell at least 150 people read the chapter yesterday. I feel better now. The error message had been saying I had zero readers, yet I would have reviews. How do you review something you don't read? It's a mystery! My news year resolution for work is to accept the things I can't change, and change to teaching at a different school as soon as possible. The administrative nonsense has taken its toll on my nerve endings. I have recently been told by an administrator that it isn't necessary for students to read an entire novel…Egads! What's this world coming to when you aren't supposed to read a whole novel in a literature class?_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

"OMG, I can't believe I didn't think of that. Espo, Ryan come on. We have a crime scene to re-visit."

Kate picked up her phone and hit a speed dial number. "Hey, Dad. I have a question for you…"

Chapter 10

_1__St__ Crime Scene Thursday Late Afternoon_

They entered the study once again. Beckett began mumbling to herself. This is where the bed was and the armoire was here. She continued to pace and move reflecting on where furniture had been many moons ago.

"Exactly what are we doing here?" Esposito asked.

"First, realize this was once my house. I knew there were hidden compartments, but I thought the one in here was destroyed a long time ago. When I was 5 or 6 I knocked over a huge hurricane lamp that mom liked to use on her armoire when she wrote in her diary. She said it made her feel peaceful. I was playing with it which I wasn't supposed to. Mom was doing laundry in the basement. You wouldn't believe how fast the fire spread once the oil spilled. It ruined the hardwood floor and my parents' bed. It was that event that caused my parents to renovate the second floor so that a study and a bedroom were combined to make a second master bedroom. They didn't trust me to be alone on the second floor. After mom died, dad moved the master back down to the first floor. Dad had it moved apparently."

Beckett gave up tapping on the floor to look and instead went to the wall furthest from the front of the house. She then started pacing off what she approximated as seven feet and then got to her knees. She tapped in a circular pattern around her into she heard a hollow thud. Grinning she leaned forward and put her hands on the backside of the wooden filing cabinet. She shoved hard thinking it would be hard to move. She was more than startled when it easily slid two feet without any effort. She flipped back the edge of an area rug and opened the secret compartment or at least tried. She flipped up a laminate piece that matched the wood floor to reveal a floor safe.

"Damn. This needs a combination and a key." Beckett said.

The three began tearing the room apart looking for the items needed. While the men worked their way through the desk, bookcases and drawers, Beckett scrutinized the room furnishings. Then she noticed the top of the barrister bookcase had a series of hand-carved duck decoys. She noticed that the two in the middle looked like a pair of Teal Ducks. The female had her head nuzzled into her feathers. She picked the duck up. On the bottom was written _to my darling daughter on her wedding day 09-07-62. _Then she noticed the male duck had feathers that were carved to look ruffled just above his tail. She lightly grasped the top one and gave a gentle pull. It easily slid out of place. The key was down in the hollow.

She walked back over to the safe and inserted the key. It fit, but without the combination this would be useless. She tried to putting in the date 09-07 since the number dial stopped at 50. The safe didn't open. She tried 09-07-26. Transposing the last digits didn't help either. Both the men had stopped to watch, hoping she was correct.

Ryan looked at the dial and then looked at the duck.  
>"Beckett, try 09-07-12. If you subtract 62 from 50…"<p>

Beckett rolled her eyes at him. There was no way that could be the solution. And then she nearly bit her tongue off in shock as the safe opened.

Inside they found a 1 terabyte external hard drive.

"We need to get this to the station so that we can determine what's in it." Beckett said handing it over to Esposito.

"I have a feeling that this is why all those people are dead." Espo said as he closed the evidence bag around it.

Beckett looked back into the safe and found 2 out of date passports issued from Germany. There was an old photograph of who had been identified as John Sherman, but the passport said Jan Schmidt. The second passport must have been for his deceased wife. Hers was listed as Angelika Schmidt. Examining the photographs had to have been at least 12 years old.

"I wonder which name is correct. Are these Germans or American citizens?" Ryan said as Beckett handed the second passport to him.

"Why don't you look happier boss? You may have just cracked the case wide open." Esposito stated.

Beckett nodded her agreement and said, "That may be true or it may have just become more confusing than it already is. And, you aren't the one that gets to go home and share this with Castle. I can already hear him now. They were German spies who had to kill their retired neighbors because she really was working for the CIA."

"It could be worse Beckett." Espo tossed her the keys to lock up and grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it could get a lot worse," said Ryan as he nodded his agreement with Esposito.

"How could it possibly be worse?" she asked.

"Castle could be right!" Ryan responded.

_Castle's Loft Thursday 7pm_

Beckett carried a few grocery bags into the loft and headed for the kitchen. She noticed it was eerily quiet and there was no sign of Alexis. She went to lock her gun and badge in Castle's office where she found him sound asleep with his feet propped on his desk and his computer dangling precariously off his lap. She rescued the laptop and placed it in on the desk. Then she went to the wall safe and locked away her things. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and snuck back into the kitchen to start dinner. He looked so tired she just couldn't justify waking him up.

She had already sliced vegetables and was heating the grease in the wok for her stir fry when Alexis suddenly appeared.

"How was your morning with Gina? Inquiring minds are dying to know." Alexis said laughing.

"I take it your dad was already asleep when you came in the door."

Alexis nodded.

Martha entered the loft while they were talking.

"Truthfully, I have no idea how your dad handled Gina. I said hello but I think she was shocked so much by my presence she didn't say a word. I walked out of the bedroom ready for work, went to the office safe, retrieved my things, and then fixed a cup of coffee for the road. I kissed your dad goodbye and told him I would help with dinner if he texted me a list and then out I went." Beckett told her honestly.

"I would have loved to hear what she had to say when you left." Martha said with a chuckle. "You know she always gives Richard an earful about anything he does. I think she believes she still owns him."

"Me too. I haven't spoken to Rick since I left this morning. I was hoping to have him fill us in over dinner. I am assuming he will wake up in time for it anyway." Beckett said as she continued to prepare the meal.

"Have you started on the fried rice yet?" Alexis asked.

"No, do you want to make it? I will tell you how if you grab the other wok. This stove is big enough for both us."

Martha grabbed a bottle of wine and removed the cork.

"Ladies, I think I will handle our beverages for the evening. Is red alright with everyone or should I find a crisp white as well?"

None of the women had noticed that Castle was leaning on the door frame to his study just watching them together. He couldn't hear the whole conversation, but he heard enough and could see that there was absolutely no territoriality in that kitchen. He had hoped that Alexis and Kate could become close. He hadn't expected them toll of them to be this comfortable together so quickly. Kate continued to worry about her past mistakes. He just wished she would realize that out of the four people in this loft, the only one who had any room to throw stones was Alexis. He and his mother had both lived lives that were not only easier than Kate's, but they were no less reckless or self-serving in the way they had handled others at one period or another in their lives.

Castle quietly joined in the kitchen hugging his mother and giving Alexis a peck on the cheek.  
>"Hello my dearest detective. Did I miss anything interesting today?"<p>

"Actually, Mr. Castle, you missed a lot that was interesting today. But, I am much more interested in talking about the visit from your publisher this morning than work." She turned and gave him a welcoming hug which they both needed. He tipped her chin up for a kiss.

"Mm. You would bring up the harpy." Rick said.

"Harpy? I think my word of choice was demon." Kate replied.

Martha chuckled and said, "Blood sucking and soulless. I think vamp is more appropriate."

"Dad, quit avoiding the subject. How did she handle it this morning?'

"This morning was interesting. First, I had requested via email to have lunch with her so she decided to show up at my door at 7. She came over and began berating me about not having anything written when I handed 150 pages to edit which just about made her choke. Then, Kate walks out very causally making sure to mark her territory appropriately so that Gina knew this wasn't something new and then before Gina had figured out what had happened. Kate was gone, leaving me to face the harpy alone."

Rick stopped long enough to down his entire glass of wine in one gulp and held his glass out toward Martha for another.

Alexis gave her dad a few seconds hoping he would continue. "You can't tell me Gina just left after Beckett. There is no way she didn't have a lot to say after that."

"So right you are baby bird. Gina then sharpened her claws for a moment before demanding how long I was going to let this sham of a relationship continue because Kate would only use me for my fame and fortune. That was when I mentioned that Kate and I had been together for a couple of months and I had already slipped an engagement ring on her finger. Gina then proceeded to tell me that I needed to get my lawyer to write the strongest prenup ever written."

He looked at the shocked faces of Martha and Alexis.

"Dad, I hope you told her where she could stick the lawyers on that one."

"Heaven knows that just because you needed an iron clad prenup with her doesn't mean that someone as delightful as Kate would need one. Richard did you tell her that prenups are for failures?"

Rick smiled. He was thankful to have his family be so loudly proclaiming exactly what he thought of the idea. He let them continue to abuse the idea for several minutes.

"I actually told her the truth. Kate wants a prenup and I don't. I am not sure if it was my temper, my threat to change publisher if she wouldn't leave me alone on this subject or what, but she soon dropped the topic and left. It is possible that Kate having asked for a prenup flustered her worse than Kate's presence did. When Gina left she looked like she was doing a gagging goldfish impersonation."

The four of them continued to have a laugh at Gina's expense. Dinner was light-hearted and comfortable. After which they had a quiet night at home.

"Are you sure you don't want to discuss the case?"

"Positive. When the tech guys have deciphered what is on the hard drive, we will have a whole lot more to go on. Until then, let's leave work at work. Okay?" Kate said snuggled up beside Rick on the sofa to watch television. She didn't really understand why but the show Swamp Wars was definitely growing on her. Watching the Miami Dade Firemen and Police try to wrangle all sort of exotic animals really made her job seem easier. You couldn't pay me enough to have a wrestling match with a 18 foot long boa constrictor was her last thought as the sandman claimed her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note to the readers: Day 1 back wasn't too bad. The kids were talkative but were working. I am hoping this means my 13-14 year olds have suddenly reached some maturity. I doubt it, but one can always hope. My administrator made another snarky comment and the only thought I had was 89 more to go. I don't know where I will be teaching next year, but it won't be for her. I want to work where I will be allowed to teach, nurture and push kids to think…not test them into the mindless zombies. Ugh!_

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

"Are you sure you don't want to discuss the case?"

"Positive. When the tech guys have deciphered what is on the hard drive, we will have a whole lot more to go on. Until then, let's leave work at work. Okay?" Kate said snuggled up beside Rick on the sofa to watch television. She didn't really understand why but the show Swamp Wars was definitely growing on her. Watching the Miami Dade Firemen and Police try to wrangle all sort of exotic animals really made her job seem easier. You couldn't pay me enough to have a wrestling match with a 18 foot long boa constrictor was her last thought as the sandman claimed her.

Chapter 11

_12__th__ Precinct Friday Afternoon_

Castle and Beckett are leafing through copies of tech's report and looking at the murder board. Beckett reads a page or two and then stares at the board and then goes back to reading. Beckett sighs and sets the report on her desk and begins pacing up and down the murder board chewing on her thumbnail.

"Jan Schmidt was an operative for Bundeskriminalamt (BKA) which is basically the German equivalent to the FBI. He and his wife faked their deaths before moving to the United States where they have been hidden as the Sherman's for almost 2 decades." Beckett says to herself while pacing.

"Maybe the CIA connection here is that the O'Keefe's were watching Schmidt to monitor his movements because he was involved in secret Nazi inspired experiments?" Castle wondered aloud. "What! The BKA is famous for hiring ex-Nazis."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"You know it wouldn't be a stretch for the O'Keefe's to be his handlers if he had defected. Since he has been in the United States for around 20 years under different names, he wouldn't necessarily be under a watch list with frequent check-ins." Beckett responded.

Rick continued "how does this fit with our murders?"

"Going off the timeline the perps took Brad Green because of his knowledge of the houses. He was taken to the O'Keefe's first. The couple was murdered and the boxes were emptied." Kate began.

"But, the boxes may have already been empty and for some reason the perps believed what they needed remained in Sherman's house. When they arrived at the house, he was already meeting with his real estate agent. It looks like Brad tried to get her to close her mouth which is where he gained the bite mark." Castle followed her thought.

"Yet, Green covering her mouth implies that he may have been alone with her in the bedroom trying to prevent someone from knowing she was there and the struggle brought the others into the bedroom. One of the perps closed her mouth permanently with the shotgun…"Kate continued.

"But Sherman intervened in an attempt to save her and was shot from behind. Maybe they had them separated trying to get answers from Sherman." Castle finished the thought.

Both stood quietly for a moment then simultaneously, "Who would know that Green knew the layouts to the houses?"

"I would say it narrows down to Ellie and Brad's dad, Brian Green." Esposito tossed in.

"Ellie would be able to ask her dad anything she wanted without violence I bet." Ryan responded.

"That would mean that we need to take a better look at Brian Green." Esposito said.

"But who would the second perp be?" Castle asked.

"Castle, the name of the law firm is Green, Lambert & Green. I suspect it might another Green. Let's take a look at the law firm and see if it connects in any way to the data found on the hard drive." Beckett suggested.

Castle flipped through the report. "I think I can tell you where the link is, we just need to find the case. See this data that tracks heavy metals found in coastal waters. If you look at the actual data and not the summary, you will see that site 31621 has unusually high levels of mercury. Someone is either stirring up the mercury that has already accumulated on the bottom of the Hudson or someone is dumping it which could ruin property values along where this site is located."

"True Castle, but these are environmental lawyers; wouldn't they be happy to have data they could use to go after the villains?" Ryan asked.

"Your assuming that this case is one in which they aren't defending the dumpers. Environmental lawyers are hired on sides, the violators and the victims," Castle explained.

"We need to find out what cases they are currently involved with and find out what properties they might own," Beckett added.

_Castle's Loft Friday Evening_

Kate and Rick had been watching _Battlestar Galactica_ reruns and feeding each other popcorn. The debate over whether or not the final episode really implied that human civilization was just a cycle and that they had just traveled in an endless loop or if they wound up in a parallel universe with different possibilities had finally petered out. Kate wanted to believe in the possibilities but Rick felt that it just showed how very much most people resemble hamsters on a wheel. He had been watching with a growing furrow on his brow. She reached out and soothed that creased willing it to go away.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked while curled into his side on the couch.

"Parents and children. Admiral Adama failed his son when he really needed him. The son fought his father tooth and nail to show his independence. They lost each other." He sighed and shook his head knowing that she was thinking he was crazy giving that much depth to the Syfy series.

"I don't know I kind of think Starbuck's description of their relationship was usually insightful." Kate replied knowing that there was no possible way that his strained look had anything to do with what they were watching.

"I was thinking about how if I had met you 12 years ago, we wouldn't even be sitting here and it would be because neither one of us had an interest in the long term at that time." Rick wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place. He buried his nose in her and inhaled deeply closing his eyes. "Kate, I know the other night you were telling me about that part of your life because you felt I needed to know and because you aren't proud of it. But, you lost track of who you were when your anchor was ripped away. I need you to know that I have I lost myself too. I know how that feels. I had a small daughter and an ex-wife who chose one of the least artistically inclined directors of all time to abandon us for and then very publicly shack up with. Seriously, this guy makes Michael Bay and Tony Scott look like high art. I went after everything that moved when Alexis wasn't around. That silly persona was me or maybe I was it. I don't know. I hate for you to feel like you aren't worthy of all of this because sometimes we need someone to act as a compass. I am lucky; I have two. Mom and Alexis each in their own way brought me back to me. You didn't have anyone Kate. Your dad could have come to the rescue, but he didn't." Rick said sadly.

He soothingly stroked her hair fearing that he had said too much. What if he hadn't said enough? Could she possibly understand that her past only made her a better match? The strength she must have had to deal with all of that on her own. It may have taken her longer to find herself, but she did it without anyone in her corner.

"He did fail me when I needed him the most, but I didn't understand why then. He had several reasons; none of them were good enough for what he did, but he did have them. I had been a handful before mom died. I was argumentative, rebellious and stubborn. I had to go right when they wanted me to go left, just because it was the opposite of what they wanted. I was so tired of being Johanna Junior that I would do anything to prove I was not like them. Dad didn't know what to do with me. Mom always laughed it off as a phase. I now think she considered it like watching a younger version of her. I didn't get that at the time. I was just mad at dad for being angry and not seeing me as an adult even though I wasn't one. But, on top of that, he had lost her. I never knew what it was to have someone that made you feel whole, but then I met you. My life is empty when you aren't around. I can't even begin to imagine how alone he felt and then I pulled all that crap on him."

Kate fell silent staring off into space. Her eyes were focused on past events. Rick was fairly certain his mother could streak through the room singing at the top of her lungs and Kate wouldn't notice.

"You keep forgetting that you were just a child," he said exasperated.

"And you keep forgetting that I was in college and old enough to know better." She leaned in and kissed him. "I am learning though and I have you to keep telling me." She turned her head and pulled his chin down so that they were nose to nose. She looked deep in his eyes so that he could see that the conversation wasn't opening old wounds.

"And I have you to thank for making me want to be a better man." He said with all sincerity.

"So, do I need to earn my keep by making you write tonight or are we wasting another evening in front of the TV?"

"I have a few ideas that would keep it from being a total waste."

"Rick, I am sure you do but isn't Alexis supposed to be walking through that door sometime in the next two hours."

"Good point. Gina is off my back for the next month, but I wouldn't complain if you felt like assisting again. I am going to grab the laptop. I will be back."

"Does it make you feel better that we have no need to rush into the station tomorrow? We are waiting for a green light from the politicians before we proceed further. Gates wants a seal of approval from the bigwigs before we stomp on a law offices toes." She said loudly so he could hear her in the office.

"So you are saying an after party isn't out of the question."

"After party?"

"After Alexis gets home pajamas optional party."

She chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"Rick, you know this is the wrong position for this to work. Lie down so I can claim my spot."

She once again found herself sitting across his lap as he was propping himself up with one of the arm rests.

"Which scenario was it that worked the best?"

"I was thinking when we ruined a few of your ties by using them as restraints." She said with a devilish grin.

_**Rook knew his Armani suit would never be the same, but if Nikki was willing to use his Hermes ties as shackles, it would be worth the expense to replace them. He still had not figured out how they had managed to crack the headboard on his king sized bed. It had been a very, very good night.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Note to the readers: Nothing new to say. I keep hoping for more reviews but no one much seems in the mood. I can't really blame you. I haven't felt much like reviewing the ones I have been reading either. It isn't that I haven't enjoyed them. I am just a bit brain dead when I am through writing. It makes getting a coherent thought together for someone else impossible.  
><em>

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

Chapter 12

_12__th__ Precinct Monday Morning_

The team was sifting through the list of court cases that had been filed with the courts on behalf of Green, Lambert & Green. No one seemed to be having any luck. Esposito's cell rang.

"Esposito. Hmm. Yes. That would be good. Can you fax that over please?" He said.

Esposito explained the content of his phone call. "That was the clerk of courts; she said that she just found something interesting. Bradford Green & Brian Green are both parties to a lawsuit. They are being sued by a waterfront neighborhood that claims that an industrial warehouse they inherited from their father has been polluting their properties. Their father had owned the now bankrupt Green Neon Light Creations. If you see neon lights in Manhattan there were created between 1960 and 2000, there is a good chance where they were made."

Ryan contemplated "How are they causing the pollution if the warehouse is no longer in use?"

"The court documents don't say, but what is interesting is that the water samples identified on the hard drive are from less than a mile away from the warehouse." Esposito responded.

"I guess now there are a few unanswered questions: 1. who had Sherman check into the water quality? 2. How did Green, Lambert and Green know he had the analysis? 3. Did the Green's know they were being negligent and therefore needed to cover it up? 4. Was Brad Green part of the plot; did he know what they were after or was he an unwitting accomplice?" Castle put in.

"Some of those questions have to be answered for us to be able to make an arrest. As sad as it is, it is irrelevant whether or not Brad Green knew what was going to happen. He is dead and can't be charged with anything. Let's not waste our time on something that we can't prosecute. But, more importantly, let's make sure this case is air tight as we are going after two lawyers that are apparently sharks in the court room." Becket said.

Castle smirked. "Fortunately for us there is an old saying. _A man who represents himself in court has himself a fool for a client._"

"Any suggestions on where to start?" Ryan asked.

Beckett thought for a moment and said, "Do we know if any of their employees have left in the last year or two? It would help if we could interview someone that had very little to do with the law firm at present. There won't be a need to keep the bosses apprised of what we know."

Ryan threw in, "You know it might be worth our while to contact a few of the law school close by and check if any of their students are interning or have interned for them. They would roll over easily if we let them know that they would be culpable if they had any information."

Esposito said, "Ryan and I will take the law schools if you two would pretend to be checking into former employees for the firm."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Castle said standing up and heading toward Beckett's desk. She was right behind him ready to grab her coat, gun, badge and keys so they could make a personal visit to law firm's human resources coordinator or head secretary.

They get on the elevator and like always lean against the back wall to ride down.

Castle thinks for a minute and then looks over at Beckett. "What I don't get is how a father could let his child, his only child at that, help in this kind of scheme. If he knew his brother was going to kill the O'Keefe family and the potential was there to kill Sherman then it would make sense that the son was in danger. I think there must be someone else involved that we aren't aware of yet. I think we need to look into who else owns that property with them. They may not be the sole owners."

"Castle you have a good point, but there may have been no plan to kill any of them. It could be that it happened in the heat of the moment. But, I am inclined to agree with you that this could possibly go beyond family." Beckett said as the elevator opened.

They stepped out and headed out the door for more answers.

_Castle's Loft Monday Evening_

They were sitting at the table together finishing their salads with blackened shrimp. Alexis was staying with Paige tonight as they were studying for an AP Human Anatomy exam. Martha had come in for a few moments and announced she was too tired to eat. Rick had already made Martha a salad and a container of blackened shrimp she could re-heat later; he suspected she was still recovering from her weekend of late nights. Even though their dinner had been mostly silent, it had been comfortable.

"It amazes me that such a small firm could possibly have gone through so many employees in the last 24 months. Bradford's part of the office must be a total nightmare. The secretary that last the longest only made it 4 months. He can't keep file clerks either. His legal secretary has been there for only 3 weeks and said that the temp agency that hired her kept a list of replacements of file because of how quickly the women choose not to work for him. The man must be a totally arrogant ass." Kate reflected.

Rick shook his head. "Did you look at their exit interviews yet? Several of the women implied that he gave them a choice between sleeping with him and quitting. I have a sneaky suspicion that those women might be happy to tell us anything we know."

"You might be right, but we would have a problem of knowing whom and what to believe. Someone who has been threatened often feels the necessity and the right to get vengeance." She said while picking up their empty dishes and heading toward the dishwasher.

Rick cleared the table and then brought out their work files. He began separating them into piles. He then went to his office and picked up notepads, a stack of sticky notes and some pens.

"Okay. I made piles by complaint. This pile consists of those that claimed he had tried to seduce them. This second stack of files disliked his frequent mood swings. The third pile represents the group that quit because they felt that they could not ethically work for him. They didn't like his sense of right and wrong." Rick stated pouring more coffee in their cups prior to sitting down at the table he had just arranged.

"Let's look at those that have ethical complaints first. Maybe they will say something that shows if their discomfort was related to clients, cases or more personal matters." Kate picked up the top file and handed the second to Rick.

They read and annotated so that they could differentiate between the ethical complaints. These stacks were again subdivided until they had a list of people to interview. When they reached a reasonable stopping point, Rick labeled all the stacks with sticky notes and packed them back in a box for tomorrow morning.

"Rick thanks for this. I know you didn't really want to work on the case tonight. I am just afraid another body will drop and I will have a second time-consuming case while we are still working out this one. Do you realize this is the third week I have been on this case?"

"Yes, I know which week it is. I have had the thought about another body too which is why I brought the files up. And, you are always welcome. You have been assisting me with my work in the evenings so I think I can afford a night or two without writing."

"So, are you planning on researching or are you including this case in that?"

"No Kate, I was thinking more of a little role playing to help sort out where this is headed." He reached down and picked her up like a caveman and tossed her over his shoulder.

She laughed at first until he started sprinting toward his office. He stopped just before his office door and opened a decorative box on the book shelf. He retrieved duct tape and a pair of flexi cuffs before entering and closing his office door.

"Now, I guess the fair question is do you want to be the one who tests this out or do you want to be entertained by watching me?" He asked. Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I would rather be entertained until you decide you need rescuing. What exactly do you want me to do?"

Kate was more than a little surprised when Rick stripped only leaving on his black socks. He then set in one of the desk chairs meant for visitors.

"I need you to duct tape my ankles to the chair on top of the socks."

"Rick, why are you leaving on your socks?"

"Because duct tape ripping out leg hair is one of the most painful experiences I have ever had. And, it doesn't always grow back." He pulled down his left sock and pointed to a place just above his heel that held a bald patch the size of a silver dollar.

She nodded her understanding and bent down to tape him in place.

"Is that tight enough?"

He tried to move his legs, but failed. "No, I think I am good. Now, when I slip my hands behind the back of the chair, cuff them together. I want to see how Rook gets out of this one."

Kate laughed a little and said "I am more than a bit curious as to how you think this will happen."

She watched him struggle for a few minutes. Then, she walked into the bedroom. He could hear the bath water running. When she didn't return he knew she must be taking a bath. He thought that he would get himself loose and then go join her. But, she had taped him better than he had anticipated. She was definitely better at this than Martha and Alexis. The flexi cuffs had stretched a little but they were nowhere close to breaking. He hopped in his chair around to the other side of the desk. His desk chair was the difficulty. He couldn't get it out of the way. If he could move it, then he could get to his letter opener by standing and leaning back on to the desk about 4 inches in if he could find the center of the desk with his back turned. He was still trying to figure this out when he heard the distinctive click of a camera shutter.

"You wouldn't."

"I not only would. I did. I have a new image that will pop up every time you call me," she grinned.

"You can't keep an R rated image of me on your phone." He sat staring at her with a shocked look on his face.

"It isn't a full body shot Rick. You and I will always know that you didn't have a stitch on but if Lanie were to see this she would think you were working at your desk while shirtless. See no legs in the photo."

He threw his head back and closed his eyes in frustration. She wasn't realizing how much this was bothering him obviously.

She loved torturing him this way. It was vengeance for all those little things he had done to annoy through the years. She went back in their room to put her cell by the bed to charge for the night.

She waited patiently for him to struggle a little more. When she thought it looked like he was starting to get some play in the flexi cuffs she snuck back in the office while his back was still turned. She dropped her robe to the floor and then walked in front of his form that was shocked into sudden stillness. She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss as she situated herself on his lap.

"I hope you don't mind if I take the driver's seat on this one Ricky. With Alexis having her friends over most of the weekend, I didn't get to have near enough of your attention. "

He couldn't decide if he had died and gone to heaven or hell. God, how he loved this woman.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note to the readers: I am sorry I am posting this so late tonight. It is past 10 my time. I was hoping to get this done before 9 but my twins have been less than cooperative. Thanks to Lady Ailith and all the others that have dropped me a line about what they have enjoyed lately. I don't pander to my audience but the Lady did inspire the beginning of this chapter. The comment was much appreciated._

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

She waited patiently for him to struggle a little more. When she thought it looked like he was starting to get some play in the flexi cuffs she snuck back in the office while his back was still turned. She dropped her robe to the floor and then walked in front of his form that was shocked into sudden stillness. She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss as she situated herself on his lap.

"I hope you don't mind if I take the driver's seat on this one Ricky. With Alexis having her friends over most of the weekend, I didn't get to have near enough of your attention. "

He couldn't decide if he had died and gone to heaven or hell. God, how he loved this woman.

Chapter 13

_Castle's Loft Late Monday Night_

Their passion had finally played out Kate rested her forehead against his waiting for her mind and body to be once again connected as she came down from her orgasm. They were both panting and sweaty. After a few minutes she had enough muscle control to reach over Rick's shoulder to the desk to retrieve a pair of scissors. Suddenly both of their cell phones could be heard in the bedroom.

"Of all the moments in the evening, why this one?" Rick complained as Kate extricated her body from his lap.

He heard her answer her phone with her usual "Beckett," but nothing beyond that as she had wandered too deep in their bedroom. He started to watch the second hand on the clock, wondering how long it would take for her to remember his current position. Relief washed over him as she came back into the office, still on the phone. She grabbed a pen and wrote something down. He assumed an address and then she continued to listen. Then, she smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"Ok. Thanks Esp. We will be there in thirty minutes to an hour."

She hung up and pulled the scissors out of the pocket of Rick's robe that engulfed her thin frame. She cut off the flexi cuffs and then sat down between his legs to careful cut away the tape.

"You know I could do that myself."

"I wouldn't want you to cause another bald patch," she laughingly replied. After the task was completed she grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to their bathroom.

"Come on Romeo; we have to shower before we show up at the crime scene and then I think I better put Neosporin and wrap your wrists in gauze. I might have been overly aggressive because you hadn't bloodied them when I climbed on board."

"Ooo too fantasies in one night: the naughty nurse and a bit of kinky bondage!" he chirped.

"Three: the totally submissive author at his desk surprised into performing."

"Glad to be of service."

"I would have preferred to not have to go to work afterwards. I love encore performances. However, I was beginning to be worried your mother would interrupt. I realized I left the office door open just before we climaxed." Kate said quietly.

Her embarrassment at the idea of getting caught was adorable he thought.

"I doubt she would have come down the stairs because we were making enough noise she had to know what we were doing and that we didn't manage to hold out until we were behind a closed door. She will love that we can be spontaneous even when she's here. She prides herself on her exploits both in and out of the bedroom. I seriously doubt she expects any less from us."

"Were we that loud?"

"Kate, I might not have been, but you were shouting my name. She isn't deaf."

Kate reddened as they stepped back out of the shower and toweled off. She doctored his cuts and wrapped them tightly. They dressed comfortably as it would be a long night. They opted for jeans and t-shirts with leather sport coats. Kate even chose to wear tennis shoes instead of heels.

The grabbed what they need and headed to the new crime scene.

_Central Park near the Zoo Tuesday 1:00 am_

Flood lamps had been set up and uniforms were searching the scene dropping numbers to demarcated blood drops leaving away from the scene. They ducked under the crime scene tape and walked up to Esposito and Ryan. They looked to the statue of the honey bear where Lanie had just finished examining the body. The body was dangling between the arms of the bear standing on its hind legs. If someone wasn't paying much attention it would look like the bear was cradling a lover.

Lanie greeted the pair with a nod.

"I believe our girl is in her early 20s. She fought her attacker with fingers and a gun that the attacker left at her feet."

Lanie walked back to the body and waved for their whole team to follow.

"This one is more than it seems. At first glance you see the bruising on her face and that her nails have been heavily used. Note the stab wounds on her right side. Although she bled heavily, they are not her cause of death. It wasn't until I examined her neck that I noticed it. She has been arranged and held in the bears arms by a piano wire wrapped around her and then under her arms. It was then wrapped around the bears head. She actually died from asphyxiation from not being able to maintain a footing to hold her body up. She would most likely have died from the stab wounds within an hour any way."

"Thanks Lanie. Anyway boss, we have also found blood drops going down the path a little ways before disappearing into the grass. It stops after 600 yards. The gun had been fired, but I doubt that it was what caused the bleeding unless it just nicked the perp. There is quite a few blood drops but they look more like they came from a smaller wound. I think it is more likely that the perp was cut while stabbing the victim." Esposito concluded while walking them along the blood trail.

Ryan flipped his notebook open. "According to maintenance, they were doing their night time inspection of the exterior to make sure that everything was still enclosed for the night. They also check to make sure everything is locked tight at the gates. Imagine their surprise to be casually doing a walkthrough and to find honey bear with his honey."

Castle gave Ryan a grin for his effort. Beckett rolled her eyes and walked off.

Beckett contemplated heading back to the station to begin the paper work when she received notice that they were needed at an additional site in the park.

"Castle, Espo and Ryan, apparently we are needed in Wonderland. Alice and her friends seem to have a new friend."

_Central Park at the Alice in Wonderland Statue 4:30 am_

"Apparently we can't touch anything. Lanie is in route but she had already left the park for the morgue when this call came in from an early morning jogger so let's just take a look around and see what we can discern without her help." Beckett ordered.

"Discern. Really KB, just because you are living with an author doesn't mean you have to gain his vocabulary!" Espo teased.

Ryan walked nearer to the sculpture. "Man this is wrong on so many levels."

The body was wearing a frilly dress much like Alice wore. She was sitting on the mushroom next to the mouse leaning on her elbows and staring up at Alice like a love-struck teenager or maybe a little sister.

This may not be your average perp thought Castle as he slowly walked around the sculpture examining it from different angles.

"Hey guys, someone has left 2 purses over here and some torn clothing." Castle pointed out the pile that was left on the backside of the sculpture hidden in shadows. "What the…"

_Castle quickly moved back over to the rest of the team. _

"Guys, who has a flashlight?" Castle asked.

Espo pointed over to one of the uniforms establishing a perimeter. Castle asked the officer for his flashlight. But, Esposito's interest was peaked so he followed Castle to where he found the belongings to put them in mark location, arrange for photographing and placing in evidence bags. Castle then pointed at a white sheet dangling from a tree limb not far away. It had writing on it.

The walked closer and grabbed the edges with gloved hands.

Espo groaned. "I can't believe it, another Beatles fan."

On the flag was written:

_**Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.<br>Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
>A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.<strong>_

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
>Towering over your head.<br>Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
>And she's gone.<p>

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
>Lucy in the sky with diamonds,<br>Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
>Ah... Ah...<p>

"What do you think that's about Castle?" Espo said.

"I don't know but I take it as a sign that this one may be just warming up."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note to the readers: LV2BNSB1. You are right. There was definitely something missing from the chapter. I had this lovely inspiration to sit and write. And then I was interrupted every 5 to 10 minutes starting at 6. I think my frustration made its way into Chapter 13. It bothers me but I haven't figured out how to fix the problem so I am just going to hope to not have to repeat the experience. Anyway, thanks again to all of you with your commentary. Even though telling me that the spark was missing a bit sounds harsh…it's honest. I would rather you be honest and say so than pretend it's very good when the tone is just way off.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. **_

Chapter 12 & 13 – Beckett and Castle had a list of people to interview for the Sherman-Okeefe murders to shed some light on how exactly it fit in with what they knew about the Green family.

As a passionate evening was winding down, they were called to a set of elaborately displayed murder scenes that were intertwined with statues at Central Park.

Chapter 14

_12th Precinct Tuesday 10:00am_

The team was finishing paperwork and eating the breakfast Castle had been kind enough to pick up for them. They had called 7 different former employees of Green, Lambert & Green. Only one had refused to come speak with them. The other 6 were scheduled to drop in at 1 hour intervals all afternoon.

Beckett finished her breakfast and hauled another murder board into place and began setting up the time line and placing pictures of their latest Jane Does. Instead of labeling them as Jane Doe 1 & 2 she listed them as Honey Doe and Alice Doe. The last of the photographs posted was the sheet and song lyrics. She labeled it as well: "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."

The team gathered around her at the board.

"Okay guys, I guess the question is how do we divide the work load?"

"Espo and I think that we might be better for doing the interviews since they are all women. A little extra attention sometimes gains us a lot," Ryan offered.

Beckett was relieved at the offer. The Sherman case had reached a futility point. Politically, they may not be allowed to make an arrest. The Greens were well connected in the D.A.'s office. There was a very good chance that the interviews would only lead them to the captain closing the door on the case. She had realized this as soon as she found out that Bradford Green had been on several community service organization boards with the D.A. As much as she hated it, she knew that Captain Gates was more interested in promotion than justice.

"Espo are you okay with that route or is there something in the new case that interests you?" Beckett asked. She didn't want anyone on the team feeling slighted.

Espo looked at her and laughed, "Did you really just ask me if I would like to spend my day flirting with the secretarial pool or doing real police work? Seriously, I think I will let you and Castle spend your time with the dead bodies and Lanie. She's still pissed at me anyway. Who knows, maybe I will get lucky and meet someone else. I am tired of being kicked to the curb every time she changes her mind on something. "

"Alright we can do the freak show and maybe do another visit to the crime scenes in the day light. Our killer may have left more evidence that wasn't obvious in the dark," Castle commented.

After Espo and Ryan walked off, Kate sat down on the edge of the desk and pulled Castle to sit next to her.

"Do you want to work this with me or do you want to sit in on their interviews and join me on the case later?" she asked.

"Why would I sit in on the interviews?"

"Rick, I know that even though we are together that you haven't given up talking to other women. I could handle it," she whispered.

"You might or might not be able to handle it, but I would rather spend time working with you than interview the bunnies at the playboy mansion. I can flirt with you anytime I want and I get the bonus that the receiving party is more than intelligent enough to give me a good comeback."

Kate shook her head smirking at him.

"And Kate, you are forgetting how memorable our time was together last night. I have no reason to even consider talking to other women. You might tie me to a chair again. And, even worse, you wouldn't want to try that particular position again. It was….awe inspiring," Rick said nuzzling her ear slightly as he whispered his answer.

When Rick pulled back to look into her eyes he noticed that she had flushed bright red.

"You are simply the best. Better than all the rest," he sang quietly into her ear.

"Lanie said that she wouldn't start either autopsy before 3 so why don't we go visit Central Park. Have lunch at one of the vendors and theorize a little. There is something about the way this is laid out that feels like it is the first act to a much longer piece. I want to have as much information before we start as we can." She said diverting him from the current topic.

"That sounds great. Why don't we also visit all the animal and fantasy statues at the park and take pictures that show their surroundings. It may be useful to get ahead of the game on this one." Castle thought out loud.

"We don't know that the perp will stick with just those statues. We don't even know if it will stay in Central Park."

"True but I have a feeling this one sees themselves as an artist rather than a serial killer." He sighed and shook his head. He always found it depressing when anyone put their creativity into something that would endanger others. In his time even before he worked with Beckett he had researched serial killers and found them to be fascinatingly evil. There is an unmistakable beauty in some of their creations like the Black Dahlia murder; however, the inhumanity in how women are treated can unnerve even the strongest man. Ed Gein's human skin creations were both to create a keepsake of the trauma induced and to destroy. Castle couldn't help but feel that this murderer could be both spectacular and horrifying.

He hated that the lovely woman sitting next to him would have to go on this journey with him. Should someone that has been through so much have to face this kind of demon? He vowed to himself that she would not be alone for any of this case. He may have to bring his laptop to work. He hated typing on his I pad. He could do it, but not as efficiently. He liked the feel of the laptop and the sound of the keys. The tablet felt like a toy. It's a fun toy with lots of uses, but it wasn't his tool of choice. Maybe he should by a second laptop to leave in her desk that way he could work either place without having to lug it around.

Kate stood up and looked around. She noticed that Rick was lost in thought. She stood in front of him for a second and tipped his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. "I am going to be fine. You will be with me. Stop worrying. If I start getting uncomfortable I will go back to seeing Burke multiple times a week. My weekly visits on Friday have been working fine, but if I need more or you think I need more, I will do it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go take a walk through the park and talk. Maybe a little lunch and definitely have a coffee. A few kisses might be good too." She said grabbing everything they needed from her desk. She grabbed his hand and they headed out the door.

_Central Park Tuesday Noonish_

Once they had parked they decided to grab food from a vendor before walking around. They stopped at the Pullpark Cart to get pulled pork sandwiches and fresh squeezed lemonade. Arm in arm they found a place on the grass for lunch. It was nice being able to just enjoy each other's company and people watch.

Kate broke their silence "I can't explain it Rick, but I feel like we are being watched. I can't see anyone and I don't see any those camera hounds that chase you either."

"I feel it too. I keep thinking someone is watching from those trees over there. He pointed 200 yards from where they sat. But, I haven't seen any movement of any kind. I was thinking we should finish our food like suspect nothing and then we begin touring the park and examining statues focusing on those that are not basic sculptures of famous people. It has to be something with an out of ordinariness to it. The obelisk wouldn't be of value either. I think though if we have this feeling while we are walking we may be able to flush out who it is." Rick said animatedly moving his arms around to encompass the whole park trying to make it look like he wasn't talking any specific location at all.

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "That is definitely a plan. But, I would like to go a few places where we know there are cameras that will pick us up and anyone following us. I will pull out my red scarf to make it easier to spot me on film and to make me easier to follow." She looked over at Rick and smiled. He had a little juice dripping down his chin. He expected her to tell him to wipe it off but she leaned over and licked it off his chin.

Rick sat dumbfounded staring at her.

"Lover boy you are quite tasty even when your clothes are on."

His eyes grew wide in response to her statement. "And does this mean you will be doing more tasting later this evening?"

"Oh, if there is anything left after this really long day, I will be shocked, but don't be surprised if you wake up with a woman on your lap in the morning. I would rather like to have you for breakfast." She said getting up and sashaying over to the bin to drop her trash.

Rick briefly wolf whistled before standing and dropping his trash as well. They spent more than 3 hours walking around the park putting on a show as the lovesick couple who could not get enough of each other. Their display caused more than one mother to tell them to get a room. Their antics had given them enough ability to see anyone watching them. They weren't sure which one it was for sure, but there was a man that they saw off and on through that time wearing a desert camo jacket. And, there was another candidate who could be watching them as well or he really could be an art student that happened to be interested in many of the same sculptures they were. They would definitely have to check any available camera footage from the few building that was in range.

When they returned to the car there was a note slipped under the wiper blade.

_**Mister City Policeman sitting**_

_**Pretty little policemen in a row**_

_**See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run.**_

_**I'm crying, I'm crying.**_

_**I'm crying, I'm crying.**_

_**Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye**_

_**Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess.**_

_**Boy, you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down.**_

_**I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.**_

_**I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob**_

"Damn and I was stupid enough not to park near a camera. Shit. He's watching us. Let's go see what Lanie can tell us. This one needs to be put down quickly." Kate said with obvious irritation.

"Well, we know one thing for sure. He really liked the Beatles in their heavy drug period." Castle gave her his charming smile and pulled her closer to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the tip of the nose before opening her car door for her. He then went to his side to get in.

"When we are done with Lanie, we are done for the day. That perp just let the wind out of my sails."

"Actually, Baby that is just the lack of caffeine. Why don't I get us coffee on the way there. Maybe I could even shock Lanie by finally bringing her one."


	15. Chapter 15

_Note to the readers: I apologize if this one feels a little off. Kate and Rick weren't behaving the way I had I wished so I sent them to sleep for a bit. I am currently suffering from caffeine withdrawal as I have finally decided to kick that habit again. I hope that I have more focus in the next day or so._

_I did get bored with the old case. It started off interesting, but the closer to the end of it I went, the less I was interested. I suspect all of you felt the same. This story isn't really about the cases. It is more about Kate and Rick building a life together and letting go of her past and maybe even a bit of his.  
><em>

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_Castle's Loft 7pm Tuesday_

Kate and Rick came into the loft bearing dinner. They had stopped and picked up shrimp Alfredo for everyone. Taking it immediately to the kitchen, they began to fill bowls and fix drinks. Alexis heard them and sprinted down the stairs to join. She came into the kitchen and greeted them, almost instantly hugging her dad.

"Did either of you sleep at all last night?" Alexis asked.

Kate turned and gave Alexis a hug too, "No sweetheart, we were just about to call it a night when the first of two bodies dropped. And, after this meal I am going to take the world's fastest shower and pass out in our bed."

They all took their bowls to the dinner table and were just about to start eating when Martha arrived.

"Oh darlings, I am sorry I was running late. Judging by the way you look, when you left last night was actually the last time you rested. You must be exhausted." Martha giving her normal overly dramatic entrance while Rick went to retrieve her bowl of pasta and poured her glass of wine.

The meal went quickly with Martha regaling them with a story about the efforts her most recent love had gone to just to gain her attention. They were all sipping their wine and listening. After dinner was finished Alexis went into a long and drawn out story about the handsome new French exchange student that was at her school. He was there to finish his senior year. She had already invited to a dinner date on Friday.

"Dad, I can't wait for you to meet him. He's charming and intelligent. He's gorgeous. He has dark hair that is a little too long. His grey eyes seem to pierce through you when he is talking to you. And, he is rather muscular. He fills out our dress uniform very well." Alexis continued describing him until she realized her dad was looking more distraught by the second."

"He sounds great Lex but please remember that you don't want to get your heart in this. He will be going home in 3 to 4 months. You are just recovering from being torn apart by your break up with Ashley. I am not saying don't date him, but just keep in mind your love will have an expiration date."

"Or I could go to college in Paris!"

Rick had just taken a sip of wine which suddenly was spewing from his mouth and across three feet of the table.

Alexis laughed and smirked. "Sorry, I was just kidding. I am not going to go to college in a foreign country my freshman year."

Rick shook his head. He didn't like pulling the authority card, but he was sure he needed to let her know his position. "No, you are definitely staying state side for at least a year maybe four. It depends. Graduate work, when you decide to go that route, you can go anywhere. But, as for your Frenchman, do you need me to make reservations anywhere, pull strings, tickets, box seats? I will if you ask. I want you to have fun. I just hope you won't get serious again soon. "

She smiled. "Okay. Can I borrow the Ferrari?"

"What? I mean where do you plan on taking it; I mean going? Where do you plan on going?"

Rick was going into panic over his car, but he had been overly harsh about going off to school. He wasn't sure that saying no wouldn't be a little too much.

"I was going to take him to see _Nice Work if You Can Get It._ I had bought tickets for me and Ashley, but that isn't going to happen now. I thought I would take someone that it would be a new experience for; let him see Broadway for the first time."

Rick couldn't be more pleased with what Alexis was doing. She was taking something that Ashley could have ruined for her, and making it a fun new experience.

"So what day do you need my car?" he said nodding an agreement with his daughter.

"Friday night. Uh dad, I think you need to put Kate in bed."

Rick looked over at Kate. She had fallen asleep in her chair. Her head had fallen to the side. Martha had slid her chair closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting Kate lean into to her for balance.

"You know I always wanted a daughter. I wanted moments like this. After your first two wives, I didn't ever think I would have this with anyone but granddaughter." Martha looked satisfied and comfortable. And then, she noticed the ring on Kate's left hand.

"When did you give her this?" Martha said with a look of surprise.

"Last week. We just haven't had much time to share with you. When we are here you aren't," Rick replied apologetically.

"That explains why she felt the freedom to do what the two of you were doing last night. Next time, please shut the office door. I finally gave up waiting and ran down fixed my dinner and sprinted back up. I didn't want her to see me as she would be mortified." Martha said with a smirk.

"She is full of surprises. It started from book research where I had her tape me to the chair and cuffed my wrists behind me." He explained.

"Dad, what were you doing? You already know how to get out of duct tape and flexi-cuffs?" his daughter asked confused.

"Not nude I haven't."

"Dad TMI, that is so gross. I don't want to hear any more of this. Why did I have to inherit your imagination? Ewwwwwwwww. I am going to work on my homework and wash between my ears and see if I can erase that thought. Good night dad."

Rick let Martha continue to hold Kate a little longer. She looked so happy in her position he didn't want to intrude. He went to the kitchen a cleaned what little mess they had created and the he picked up Kate and carried her to bed.

He stripped her jeans off. She woke up for a second a mumbled something unintelligible and was back out. He knew that trust was the only thing allowing her to sleep. She had enough willpower to be awake for days. Every day in a thousand little ways she said I love you without saying a word. He stripped and went to shower. The water was finally the right temperature so he stepped in and let it spray down directly on his head for a few minutes. Just as he stepped back from the spray, she snuggled up behind him. She silently took the soap from his hand and washed his back and then went to his front and washed his face, neck, shoulders, and chest and continued her descent. She was not being seductive; she was being sweet and attentive. She washed his hair carefully. After she had finished she gave him a lingering kiss and handed him the soap.

When they were both clean they held each other in the hot cascading water allowing it to relax their bodies.

"Do you think you are ready to sleep," she asked.

He nodded and stepped out he handed her two towels and then grabbed another. They brushed teeth and combed out their wet hair and headed to his bedroom. She wore the top to his pajamas, but he opted to just wear boxers. Within seconds of spooning together they were sound asleep.

Martha peered into check on them later because they had forgotten to take their cellphones to the bedroom. She hesitantly knocked but they hadn't stirred. She slipped and put their phones on the charger. She adjusted the sheets so they were up to their shoulders, turned off the bedside lamp and left.

Rick and Kate were just the kind of magic she needed to get over her day. She didn't tell them the real story behind her most recent lothario. Martha didn't like to tell about those moments when she had poor judgment; she didn't like acknowledging that some men were simply after her for money. He had been. He wanted to be her 20 years younger boy toy or kept man. Martha Rogers has already been down that road. Once was more than enough she thought as she closed the door and rejoined Alexis in front of the television.

"Back to the question, do you want them to have a big wedding or something small an intimate?" Alexis said handing her grandmother the bowl of popcorn.

"I have feeling it will be a very special, very private moment and not on this continent," she sat contemplating her son and the best thing that ever happened to him. She was certain that in an effort to have something memorable without the press would be the choice.

"I don't know Gram; I can see Kate wanting them to swing up to Niagara Falls for a wedding. It could be small, intimate and classy."

"True, but the press would be all over that. I am just thankful that she isn't one that needs to have a social register nightmare like Gina did. I never felt like she even once asked your father what he wanted."

"Gram, Gina never asked anyone what they wanted on anything. Don't you remember our two Christmases? My gifts were a gift card to Starbucks and a copy of _Harry Potter_. Dad had already scored me autographed copies of every book. So why was she giving me books that were already on my shelf in my bedroom. I mean really. She lived here. How hard would it have been to just look?"

"Kate is not Gina."

"She isn't my mother either, but I wish I could adopt her. She was better to me even when I hated her being here than my mother has been on her best day."

Martha nodded. Kate made their family complete; however, she still worried that things may be progressing too fast for the detective. She has gone from one relationship and being shot too engaged too Rick way too quickly for her comfort. She wasn't going to push the wedding date. She hoped they would take their time. She assumed since neither of them had broached the subject that she might not be the only one that had those thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>12<em>_th__ Precinct 8am Wednesday _

When they stepped off the elevator they could hear a very loud argument taking place between Captain Gates and another one of the officers. They could not tell who it was due to the fact that at the moment Gates was the only one yelling. About the time they reached Kate's desk, the Captain's door flew open and Esposito stormed out. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his gun and walked back to her office quickly. Then he slammed the door on his way back out. He stopped at Beckett's desk for just a second.

"She won't let us go after him. The D.A. has refused to prosecute and I am on suspension for insubordination for the next 5 days. Boss, I will see you next Monday. "

"Where's Ryan?"

"She let us know of her intentions last night, but we didn't know about the D.A. until this morning. He was so angry with her that he called in sick this morning to prevent him from telling her off. I should have done the same thing. I was just hoping the D.A. would have a pair of balls."

Castle reached in his wallet and pulled out a business card and handed it to Esposito.

"I don't need a shrink," he said angrily.

"Read the card; she isn't a shrink. But she will take exception to someone killing a retired CIA employee. She might be able to find a way to pursue it."

Esposito looked at the card, slid it in his pocket and shook Castle's hand.

As he headed for the elevator he tossed, "Real justice of any kind will work for me. Thanks Castle."

Castle went to fix their morning coffee while Beckett checked what items had been dropped in her inbox. She found a letter left for her, handwritten and no address either location. She opened it hesitantly.

_**Dearest Detective,**_

_**We hope the rest did you good. You and Mr. Castle looked exhausted yesterday. We should have considered that our opponents may not have the luxury of being nocturnal.**_

_**Don't expect to rest much over the next few days. We have more creations to share with you. We admire your work. We hope you and Mr. Castle will admire ours. Catch us if you can. Don't worry too much. We won't harm anyone you care about. This is Art at its most organic. **_

_**Lucy and the Walrus**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Note to the readers: I apologize if this one feels a little off. Kate and Rick weren't behaving the way I had I wished so I sent them to sleep for a bit. I am currently suffering from caffeine withdrawal as I have finally decided to kick that habit again. I hope that I have more focus in the next day or so._

_I did get bored with the old case. It started off interesting, but the closer to the end of it I went, the less I was interested._

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

Chapter 16

_12__th__ Precinct Thursday Afternoon_

Beckett continued to stare at her murder board, but wasn't getting anywhere fast. Honey Doe and Alice Doe still had yet to be identified. Neither victim resembled any of the missing 20 some things in the tri-state area. Lanie's autopsies had proven less than helpful. Both women had GHB in their systems, and were manually strangled prior to their arrangement. The only difference appeared in the first one. Lanie suspected that the perp had failed to kill the victim and that she suddenly came to while the perp moved her into position. The stabbing most likely occurred at that moment. The only real physical evidence that had been left of use consisted of drops of blood that was most likely the perp's leading away from the first scene. Strands of hair wrapped around the wire that held Alice Doe in position gave them the second DNA sample. Beckett waited to on the experts to tell her if trace evidence had been left on the two notes she had received. The handwriting experts would spend a few hours with them after CSI had their turn.

She couldn't help it, her frustration grew steadily. Sadly, she found herself almost wishing the phone would ring with another victim. The more victims, the more evidence accrued.

Rick placed his laptop on her desk. Walking up behind her, he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Staring at it won't get us any more information than we have," he said.

"What do you think those Beatles songs mean?" Beckett asked.

He moved around the desk to sit beside her. He entwined their fingers thinking. "Maybe it's a reference to the murders if you look at the full lyric?"

"Rick is that what you think it is?"  
>"No, because it doesn't seem to refer to anything in the first one and the second refers to you."<p>

He lightly stroked her fingers. "You know Kate I hope the perp meant it when they said they wouldn't hurt any of our loved ones. I can't see the future, but I think the perp tried to introduce himself to us through the lyrics. As sick as it is, I think the lyrics are for the pseudonyms."

She caught his eyes with hers. The depth of the sadness in hers frightened him. She did not handle being helpless well whether injury, illness or having to wait for answers.

"Hey, do you want to call it an early night? You know as well as I do that we will be up early in the morning or late, late at night in the next few. "

She nodded her agreement, "But you spend more time writing and I will find a quiet spot to read. Or maybe I will do some yoga. "

She struggled with his need to be with her right now. She knew he wanted to see her safe; if she hadn't taken a bullet in front of him, she might have the strength to say I need a little space. Her alone time has taken a big hit lately. She didn't mind so much most of the time, but right now, she had almost reached her limit.

He nodded. "You have access to a great gym on the first floor of our building. If you want to box, weight lift or whatever, you can. I know you prefer using the gym here. Do you want to do a work out now? I can stay here and type away."

"I think I will. I need to find a sparring partner that isn't you." She thought for a second and realized that she sounded a little harsh. "Rick, I mean I don't want to spar with my lover. I don't want to cause you pain."

She headed up to the gym leaving Rick alone at her desk. He decided that he had sat in his chair long enough and went to the break room with his laptop. He had been typing close to an hour when a cup of coffee appeared in front of him. Gates made her own cup and sat down.

"How is our detective handling this?"

Castle leaned back warily in his chair trying to read the expression on her face. "To which this are you referring Captain?"

She rolled her eyes at his overly grammatically correct wording.

"I meant a lot of different things: the notes, the implication of being watched, the engagement…" and then Gates stopped speaking. She had lost the words. She played with her coffee cup quietly.

"I guess the best way to put it is she has made such progress I can't help but be afraid she might break again." Gates almost whispered. In the blink of an eye her composure reclaimed her. No one would ever see that she isn't as callous as she appears.

"At the moment she feels caged. I have to hover to make sure she doesn't get lost along the way. You can guess how well she handles that. The engagement moves at her pace so I doubt that strains her too much. She is still seeking counseling often. "

He stretched his arms and placed his hands behind his head. Castle needed to find the words to explain the thoughts in his head. He stood and refilled his cup. Then he noticed Gates had emptied hers as well so he refilled it before returning to his seat.

"Kate loves to go about the city feeling free to roam and do whatever whenever, but the notes suggested we are being watched. She hasn't said it but I think it makes her think of the days she hid from a sniper. How could anyone feel anything different? But, I am going to be there for every moment that she needs me whether to hold her through a PTSD episode or to break through the seriousness if she will let me. "

Rick sat quietly looking out at the bullpen. When the elevator opened Kate and four other officers stepped off. They had gone for a run outside the precinct together. He could tell. Her thousand what smile blinded him as she headed for the showers. The inner war started instantly. Why wouldn't she tell him where she was going? What if the notes were a lie? Why did she choose to run with them and not him?

Gates watched the range of expressions fly across his face. "She may just need a few minutes to herself. I have been married for almost two decades. I love him more than anything else in the world, but I take evenings off sometimes just to be alone to think. She faced everything alone. She has done remarkably well until now with the two of you being together almost 24/7. Don't be mad over this. In two weeks or a month you will look back and realize it was nothing."

He nodded. "You do know that is easier to say, and I doubt I can manage to completely cover my discomfort. But, I will attempt it."

Gates sighed and nodded. She knew that Castle's poker face with Beckett was not nearly as effective as he wished. She read him even when everyone couldn't. Since they had quit dancing around each other pretending to not be in love, her ability had grown exponentially. Gates had to give them credit, they were quieter about the change without hiding it. In many ways she wished everyone else in the force would take a lesson from it. The rumor mill practically ignored them at this point, except for the bets on when the wedding would occur. She decided to leave him to his thoughts. She added a little more to her coffee on the way out.

Castle shook his head in awe; he knew Gates wasn't a total bitch, but most of the time it would be difficult to prove. Today, he saw that other side for just a second; it was creepy. He preferred bitch Gates. He could at least count on what she was going to say and do. He sat in the break room until Kate returned from the locker room showered and dressed to leave.

"Thanks for pushing me to do something."

"Always." Castle said with smile. "Let's go enjoy an early evening: wine, fine food, excellent company that disappears just after dinner to go do his other job chained to his desk."

She grinned and kissed him. "So you have decided to play good boy."

Rick sheepishly said, "Trying. Failing but trying."

They left the station arm in arm.

_Castle's Loft Just after 2am Friday_

"Castle," Rick yawned into the phone.

"Dude, you answered her phone. We have more bodies at the park. Cherry Hill Fountain this time."

Great, he thought as he stroked her naked back. He had enjoyed their quiet evening: a little work, a little reading and then a lot of play time. He guessed her work out had taken the edge off. He wasn't sure the last time he had been able to perform four times in such quick succession. She certainly didn't complain.

He spooned closely to her and leaned to her ear, "Kate, baby, we have to get moving. Apparently the perp has been working again."

"I think I only slept for 30 minutes. Ugh. I wish we hadn't fallen asleep. It's easier to function with no sleep than it is on extremely little."  
>"True, but the shower awaits my lady." Rick left the bed and went to heat up the water in the shower. She joined him in minutes. Even though they were flirty and playful neither dared to start again, the stakes were too high this case.<p>

They quickly dressed and headed out the door.

When they reached Cherry Hill, they both froze in horror at the scene created. Using more wire and harnesses, three women were dressed in the fashions of the mid 1850s dancing barefoot through the fountain. They were actually posed with faces painted to look joyous."

Castle slowly approached it. "Is it just me or do these have more of an odor than the others?"

"Good nose. It isn't lying to you. All three victims have been dead in excess of 24 hours. I will no more later. All the things done to the bodies to allow them to appear in movement makes it difficult to discern the time. I can tell you that I fully expect to find GHB again. If you look at their necks, all three were strangled. I can't see well enough here to say more than that." Lanie said.

Castle backed away to allow Lanie and the CSIs to work. Beckett was walking the perimeter looking for any sign the killer or killers might have left. She backed further from the scene until she reached a long row of benches. There was another envelope. She pulled out a pair of gloves and opened it.

_**Dearest Detective,**_

_**What are you running from? I told you before not to fear me. You should not need body guards to go for a run. **_

_**These three are friends to share the morgue with my first two. Please forgive my assistant, she failed to see my vision.**_

_**Wally**_

Beckett turned to find Castle waiting 20 feet away. She motioned for him to come to her. She read him the note.

"There is another body here somewhere," he said motioning for Esposito and Ryan's attention.

Beckett showed them the note. "Let's get some uniforms to start searching; she could be anywhere in this park."

By 4am the body had not been found, but the first crime scene was almost wrapped up.

"God, it is so obvious." Castle grabbed Beckett by the hand. "I know where she is. Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

He took her to the Untermeyer Fountain. Sitting among the dancing girl statues was a girl dressed as the others with a bullet hole between the eyes.

Beckett stood examining the body. "She isn't part of the plan. He shot her. I bet we don't find any strangulation marks. Let's call Lanie and the CSIs over."

Castle could see the gears in her mind were beginning to turn. "I have a suggestion, but you won't like it."

"Try me."

"Kate, why don't we wrap up this scene and then go home and sleep until 10am. Five hours of sleep will make both of us sharper. Maybe we will get lucky and Lanie will have started the autopsies by then. "

"Castle that might be for the best. We can't fill out much of the paper work until we have more answers. We won't have any of them until almost lunch. I will text Gates and we can head home when we get this one situated."

Beckett walked off to talk to the boys; Castle couldn't believe what she had just agreed too. Either she was close to falling over the edge or she was trying to give him something in return for not being critical of her need to be independent. Running with a group of cops can't be that dangerous, but if it gets her to give in once in a while, it would be a good angle to consider.

By the time they made it to the loft the sun was peeking through the windows and Alexis was cooking breakfast. They all shared a good morning hug.

Alexis politely asked. "Would either of you like me to cook your breakfast too?"

"Thanks Lex but the sheets are calling. Kate said. She gave the girl another hug. "Have a good day at school. I have no idea when I will make it home tonight. Can we reschedule our girl movie night?"

"We can try another time. I was invited to a party any way. Paige's cousin is turning 18."

Rick rolled his eyes. He didn't really want her out of the house until after the killer was caught, but she would be safe with Paige. "Have fun with Paige Pumpkin. Will you be spending the night or coming home?"

"I don't know. I will probably stay with her."

"Just text me. " The two enjoyed their brief visit until Alexis had to leave for school or she would be late.

After locking the front door, Rick noticed another envelope on the floor. It contained another photograph of him and Kate when she was reading the note to him at the park.

He took it to his desktop for safe keeping then he went to his bedroom. Kate had worn one of his shirts to bed. He took off his clothes and fell in beside her. While he was staring at the ceiling she rolled over and placed her head on his chest.

"My favorite pillow," she said as they both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Note to the readers: The no caffeine headache is gone, but I am still struggling with a major case of the stupids. My brain just doesn't want to work very well. I am also suffering from insomnia for the past two nights. I know tonight's entry was short, but I wanted to get it up before I lost some of the ideas. I promise to do better nearer the weekend. _

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

Chapter 17

_The Morgue 11:30am Friday_

When Beckett and Castle entered the morgue Lanie was working on one of the three cadavers. She looked exhausted. They knew she must not have had any sleep at all. She seemed annoyed Perlmutter continued to work on the other side of the room grumbling about useless helpers and tagalongs. Lanie turned to see them at the door. She waved them up to the table and continued.

Beckett held Castle's hand for a moment. "Perlmutter remains a fan of you as all ways."

Castle nodded. "So how are three pretty maids in row?"

Lanie shot him her patented death glare. "Writer boy you may be in good with my girl but this is still my turf. Show some respect."

"Jane Doe 1, 2, & 3 were in fact manually strangled however, there is no sign of GHB in there systems. Yet, there is a strong dose of valium in each. A few other items in common. All 3 have excessively pale skin like they haven't seen sunlight in quite some time. They are all drastically underweight and have the exact same stomach contents. They all had macaroni and cheese as their final meal. I would even say that the meal may have been together. They have been dead for 36 hours or better but had to have been stored in a semi-controlled environment as there are few signs of bugs or other vermin. I found dirt under the fingernails of Doe 2, but none under 1 and 3. Theirs appeared to have been cleaned. CSU took the dirt for examination."

Beckett looked at Lanie. "What do you think this means?"

"It's likely these women were held captive for a month or more. I am guessing by the amount of malnourishment and anemia present that it is closer to three."

Castle grew concerned. Wally said he had no interest in killing their loved ones, but what about captivity?

Castle thought for a moment. "Do you suppose it's possible that he practiced kidnapping to build up to the killings?"

Beckett shook her head. "He is much more likely to have practice killing small animals or possibly a homeless person that wouldn't be noticed."

Castle quietly agreed.

"We are going back to the bullpen. Let me know if you find anything else." Beckett waved at Lanie and Castle quickly fell into step beside her.

_12__th__ Precinct Afternoon_

When they walked into the bullpen Castle waited for the team to have gathered to pull out the photograph that he found early this morning.

He watched the anger flaring instantly in Beckett's cheeks. He knew there would be hell to pay maybe now maybe later.

"This was slid under our door last night while we were at Central Park. I found it just before bed and didn't think that rushing to interview anyone would do us any good. At night the only one who delivers mail would be the doorman. I made a call to find out where it came from and all he could explain was that after he had gone to the men's room he found it stuck into the locked doors to our building with my name on the outside. I thought I would hand it over now so that you could do whatever it takes to find out who this is."

Castle waited patiently for Beckett to explode, but apparently his explanation satisfied her and the fact that the photograph demonstrated she wasn't safe even jogging with a bunch of cops. He had made his point without an argument. He didn't enjoy being right.

Gates had appeared behind them at some point in the conversation. "Mr. Castle would you like police protection assigned to your building?"

"No, I am going to add a few security guys to the detail that works for the building. I don't want to draw attention to the change. They won't be following us but if this persists I may get them to follow mom to the studio. I don't know yet." Castle glanced over at Beckett trying to decide how annoyed by the extra security. She gave him a mild glare but nothing to cause alarm.

Gates then turned to the group. "What do we know about this second group?"

Esposito stepped forward and placed some photographs on the murder board. "We know that the cadavers had to have been placed around midnight. We found tracks leading away from both scenes that looked like they belonged to some type of ATV much like may be used by park maintenance personnel at certain parks. Central Park rarely uses them as it wears on the grass."

Ryan stepped in. "The separate vic was dropped after midnight, possibly approaching 1 am. Lanie gave a TOD of between 11 and 1. She took a .22 straight between the eyes at a distance of 5 feet or less. She was dressed post mortem. Her clothes were never removed so Lanie actually has two sets of clothing to produce evidence. We haven't had a hit on her identity yet, but she must be in our system as Wally burned the tips to all of her fingers. She also had sex sometime between 5 and 7pm. With any luck we will be able to prove that the semen and the blood came from the same donor."

Beckett repeated all that Lanie had shared with them.

Gates discussed all the evidence they had pointing out similarities and differences. "We need to wrap this one quickly to keep the FBI out of it. Now is there any angle to work that I haven't mentioned."

Castle thought for a second whether or not this was a good method to suggest, but he couldn't hold it in. "What if we were to try to track the photographs and the notes. If we are being watched then either they have hi-jacked some of the city's own cameras or the perp is able to see us. If he or she can see us, then we should be able see them. When we go places we need to have someone non-chalantely lagging behind us trying to notice if anyone is following us. I would even be willing to allow someone to track us using their phone if we could turn it off when the case was over."

Gates shook her head. "Mr. Castle you once again over estimate your importance but that isn't necessarily a bad idea as our perp is a fan of our detective much as you are. When we can we will try to get a tail for you that will hang back particularly when we go to crime scenes or out at lunch. And, yes, you should leave the station for lunch. Stay visible. Suck the creep into the light."


	18. Chapter 18

_Note to the readers: My brain is slowly defogging. Maybe I will be back to normal next week. I am thinking it might have been a bit much to go off caffeine, sugar, and carbs and start back to working out after 3 months off all at the same time. I just thought I would get all of the suffering over at once. Oh, well…live, learn and laugh at my own stupidity. BTW I am curious to see about this Beckett and Castle sharing a dog think coming up. Basically they will be co-parenting. And, don't get me started on the rumors for the Noir episode. _

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_12__th__ Precinct Saturday Afternoon_

Beckett paced at her murder board thinking while Castle continued his writing. The bullpen was rather empty even for a Saturday. She was hoping that their going out to dinner and a movie last night might get the killer to follow. Esposito and Lanie had followed far behind so that they could blend in as friends they were meeting without giving a tip off. The other couple even left the restraint and movie ahead of them and doubled back to follow in hopes of catching someone. Lunch on Saturday had been much the same.

Lanie stepped off the elevator and handed an envelope to Castle. She could see Kate was lost to her thoughts and didn't want to interrupt.

Castle said, "Do you have any good news for us?" He ushered her toward the break room to make all of them some cappuccino.

"I have information, but I don't know how much you will like it. The blood found at the first seen matches the vic Wally refers to as the assistant. We won't be finding our killer that way. We can still hope for some help from the semen."

Castle interrupted, "So the assistant was definitely involved in the first murder, but she may or may not have been involved in the others. However, it is likely that she helped arrange the bodies and was then shot and arranged by the killer."

"It gets better though. You know that soil sample I found under her nails; it had a high content of mercury and ground bits of class. The contents were so high in fact that they are higher than the mercury content found in that sample from your other case and remember it was taken downstream from the source. This could be from that closed warehouse they used for manufacturing."

Beckett had been leaning on the door listening in to the conversation for quiet sometime. "Wait, Lanie are you saying that those three victims were most likely at the warehouse from the Sherman Case?"

"That is what I am saying."

* * *

><p><em>Later in the Afternoon<em>

Esposito comes into the bullpen carrying a file. "The assistant has a name. Kelly Pate. She was a graduate student studying art at Columbia University. She was a graduate assistant for Professor Chen until last semester when he let her go for inappropriately using her work space. Apparently she was caught having sex with someone. And you are never going to believe who."

Castle smirked at him calmly knowing that he had no idea what Lanie had shared earlier in the day. But, before Castle could speak she said, "My money is on Brad Green, the son of the suspect in the Sherman Case and the third body in the case."

Esposito glared at her. "Who told you? Did Ryan already share with the class?"

"No, he hasn't made it up here yet, Javi but your girlfriend did." Beckett sauntered off to add the details to the murder board.

Castle waited for her to walk off, "Aren't you still supposed to be suspended? Yes, but the CIA made a phone call suggesting that maybe I had been punished enough since I was instrumental in finding someone who killed one of theirs. I think the political pressure from outside of the Blue Shield got to her." He grinned. He knew that Gates was totally pissed about what he had done, but he also knew she was being scrutinized for her call on that case. He could get away with a lot at the moment.

"So Beckett, what do you want to do now?" Castle waited patiently. She knew she what she was about to ask even if it was hard for her to admit.

"Don't you feel like calling your friend Judge Markaway for sign off on a search warrant for a warehouse and maybe a golf game tomorrow?" Beckett gave him begrudgingly.

"What will you be doing while I play golf?"

"I will be here working with one of those lovely security guards keeping me company if you will take one with you too." Beckett knew he would be dumbstruck by her idea of accepting a security guard around until she insisted that he have one too. Hers could sit in the break room or conference room out of the way, his would have to ride along in the golf cart.

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse for Green Neon Light Creations<em>

The team searched the buildings just before midnight. They used bolt cutters remove the chain to the entrance gate. The small office building out front was empty except for a desk, a laptop docking station, and a small kitchenette. What the team found strange is that there was food in the refrigerator for a business that had been closed for many years. The cabinets held boxes of macaroni and cheese, several pasta varieties and ramen noodles. There was little else of value.

They left the offices and entered the warehouse proper. Ryan flipped on the overhead lights as Esposito shouted their presence and that they were conducting a search from a search warrant.

The search seemed futile until they went back to the foundry area.

Beckett said, "Does anybody hear that clanging noise?" She went off following it with Castle close behind. There was a hatch door that had another padlock baring their way. She cut it off quickly and went in without any lights. She put up a hand for Castle to hold back for a moment. She stood in the dark not moving, just listening.

"Castle give me the flashlight and keep up." She put the light on the floor to guide them through what looked like a metal tunnel or maybe a large pipe no longer in use. After they had traveled more than 50 yards, they saw a row of what used to have been storage lockers. Now, holes had been cut about eye level on the door and again near the bottom. The closer they were to them, the more the horrific truth struck them. These were basically prison cells. The first cell was empty. The second held Ellie Sherman. She did not respond when Beckett called her name. Beside her sat a dirty empty bowl. With a little work they were able to get the door open.

"Espo call a bus; we have a live girl possibly more. She is unconscious or drugged."

"Could you tell him to get in here with more people and flashlights."

Over the radio Espo responded. "I heard him boss. Will do."

"Beckett, do you want me to peek into the other cells while you sit with the girl?"

"No, I wouldn't have a light. If she woke up and I am here in the dark, I could scare her worse than ever."

He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app and handed it to her.

"Rick that would be enough for me, but you will need this one. Don't go very far. Our killer could be here and we don't know it yet. We still don't know who he is?"

Castle stepped out and examined the remaining six cells.

Although he found one more empty cell, there was someone in all the rest. All of the women were around the same age, early 20s. None were conscious. One was so emaciated that she was positively skeletal. One more looked like she had been here up to a month or longer. She was thin, but not devastatingly so. The last Rick recognized from a missing person reported today. She was also unconscious but she was far heavier than the others. As he reached the end of the cell he noticed a large area off to the right.

He went in.

On the wall were the before photographs of the women. He quickly realized that they had assumed that the women's hair color could change but their physical size had not. They had not considered how drastic a difference someone might look over a long period of time. Cell number 5 abduction date was listed as six months ago.

Castle immediately turned back to find Beckett and report.

He was hit from behind. The last thing he remembers is hearing Espo talking with Beckett down the hall and he was out.

* * *

><p>Esposito heard the loud crash as Castle fell to the ground. He arrived to find the author on the floor and hearing receding footsteps, but he couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from because they were echoing off all of the metal. Castle was sprawled across the dirty floor. Esposito leaned down to take a better look at Castle. He had a large bump on the back of his head where he had been hit from behind. Esposito made sure he was breathing and called for an EMT. Then, his flashlight hit the walls. He saw the photographs of the progression in the women. Most importantly, he noticed there were only 8 women in the photographs. He wasn't sure, but this may mean that no others were held or had died. There was also a map of Central Park with the statues and fountains marked; after photographs were taped onto the appropriate spaces on the map.<p>

After the women had all been loaded onto ambulances, Castle sat leaning against Beckett's car with a bag of ice to his head.

"What would you like to do now ?"

"I would like to get your head examine."

"Baby that won't be happening. I am fine. And, knowing you , you have a lot planned for you that I am not missing." Castle adjusted the ice pack on his head.

"Let's try this I want to get everything back to the station and wait for the girls at the hospital to be conscious and able to talk. We can go back to the station and begin sifting through all of the new information."

Esposito walked up looking like he had seen a ghost. "Call Gates. Now."

"What's happened?"

"Something about not being informed as to our activities."

Beckett had not called Gates to tell her about the search warrant to prevent her from insisting that they go get one of the owners to unlock the place rather than raid the place without their knowledge. The lawyers would have found some way to signal the killer if they knew he was using their property.

* * *

><p><em>Castle's Loft 5am Sunday<em>

Kate is pacing in Rick's office while he is sleeping in bed. Every thirty minutes she wakes him to check for a concussion, but she can't sleep right now. She can't believe Gates would suspend her as she was so close to wrapping this one up. She gave up trying to understand and put on her yoga pants and a t-shirt. She checked Rick one more time as she put her shoes on and went for a run.

She had been running for a little more than a mile before the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She knew she was being tailed. She found a coffee shop to step into as she turned the corner hoping to lose her pursuer. She stood panting inside the store, watching through a window.

"Damn it!" She sprinted out of the store after her body guard. He wasn't the fastest of runners. She didn't want him thinking that something had happened. He was almost a full block ahead of her by the time she made it back outside. She noticed another figure jogging behind the guard. Following the guard. She considered calling for backup. She was suspended and off the case; she had to know she was right before she made the call.

She took off after them.

**(If I were cruel I would end the chapter here!-But, that is just too mean.)**

As her distance closed, the stranger glanced over his shoulder and noticed her. He waved casually, but as her eyes met his. She knew it was him. A taxi drove by and he stepped into it before she could stop him. And, he was gone.

"Miss Beckett what the fuck were you thinking not telling us you were coming out? Castle was specific; no one goes anywhere alone: not him, not his mother, not his daughter, and most assuredly not you."

A black town car that she recognized as belonging to the security team pulled up. Without argument, she got in the car. She was angry that he got away. She was furious that Tom the not so fast security guard had come after her like a wayward child, but she was more upset with herself. If he had caught her out alone, what would that do to Rick and their family?" Since when were they her family too? She wasn't sure. She was used to doing everything alone and answering to no one. She chided herself for forgetting that she couldn't put herself in danger that way anymore. She had others who needed her as much as she needed them.


	19. Chapter 19

_Note to the readers: To those missing the shippery stuff, I hope this chapter helps. I don't add it unless all of the pieces fit together. The story is about their relationship, but they grow through their experiences most of which happen to be work related. Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

_Castle's Loft After Sunrise Sunday Morning_

Beckett was waiting patiently for Esposito and a sketch artist. She had eaten a yogurt and some fruit but the longer she sat in the quiet the worse she felt. She had to tell Rick what she did, but she knew how much it was going to hurt him that she does something so stupid without thinking about the consequences. She feared the hurt she would cause far more than the anger. Against her better judgment she convinced herself that letting him sleep and telling him later would be for the best.

There was a soft rap on the door. She let Esposito and the sketch artist inside. She didn't say anything. She could see how angry Espo was without him opening his mouth.

"Boss, what were you doing? You could have been taken or killed. You didn't even have a gun on you."

"Of course I don't, I am suspended remember. I shouldn't have gone, but I did so can we get on with it."

The two of them must be getting fairly loud as Castle came stumbling out of the bedroom still in his pajamas.  
>"Hey Espo, what brings you here so early?"<p>

Espo didn't say anything he just looked at Beckett.

"Guys I will be back in a minute. Rick, can we talk in your office for a second?"

She followed Rick to the office since he was almost already in it. She sat down in a chair and put her head in hands.

"Rick, I have done something really stupid. I wasn't thinking. I am so very sorry, more than words can say. I went jogging this morning. It was lucky for me one of the security detail noticed and ran after me. I was followed. Espo is here to get a description."

She wouldn't look at him. She was terrified of his reaction.

"Kate you can't do things like that. What if you never made it back? How would all of us feel if we wake up and you're not here? We wouldn't know if you were kidnapped or if you left me. Please, please check in with someone first. I don't care who just someone. Your family can't come last Kate. Family doesn't work this way."

"But I saw him Castle."

"And he could have killed you Kate."

She was feeling caged again and beginning to get angry. She tried to keep it low but between the suspension and the guilt she was having a hard time.

"So what Rick. I am not much to lose."

She stopped him in his tracks with that one. He sighed and looked at the floor a second.

"I hope you don't believe that Kate." He went into the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Esposito and the sketch artist headed back to the station. He hated to tell Kate but her description was not any better than most civilians had been. The eye shape and nose shape were a bit helpful and that it was definitely a man in his late 20s or early 30s. No eye color or hair color could be certain. His eyes could have been green or blue and his hair was coved by a hood. He wouldn't say their trip was useless, but it didn't miss by much. He thought how lucky Beckett had been. Well, she was lucky until he tells Lanie about the incident. That might not go so well. He was also going to see if they could track down that cab, but Beckett was already well aware that the killer wouldn't leave a trail to follow. He isn't any where close to stupid enough for that. He hoped Ryan was having better luck studying the map and other photographs they found in those cells. Esposito flipped out his phone and dialed.<p>

"Karpowski, has there been any word from the hospital on how the victims are doing? Any chance they can be interviewed soon?"

"According to the hospital it will be Monday at the earliest for everyone but Ellie. She is going to be okay this afternoon if she wants to meet with us. The doctor said we can't push her though. Whatever that means."

Esposito considered phoning Lanie, but rethought the situation. The air was still tense from Beckett and Castle's blowup and Lanie to the list might not be the best thing for anybody.

He called Ryan instead. "Bro, she gave a description which might help narrow down but it won't be enough to find the guy. I hope you are getting more of what you are working on."

"I have names of the Jane Does from the dancing but the first two are still unknowns. I am about to had Canada to our search. This guy was a collector. He may have done this elsewhere as well. I have a few calls out across the nation. I don't want to give in and call the Feebies unless I have to."

"Me too bro. Me too."

* * *

><p>After Kate gave the best description she could the two men left, Kate sat alone by the window watching her city bustle on without her. Rick couldn't understand why she felt like she was nothing. He was a celebrity with a following. Who would notice a world without Kate Beckett except for the three people in this apartment?<p>

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she eventually went to find Rick in his office. He had hidden in the bedroom while they had company, but at some point his office door had closed. She tried the door, but it was locked. She knocked quietly hoping he would open up. She knocked a second time thinking he must have been angrier than she thought. But, when he opened the door he immediately hugged her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was locked." His voice still held an edge, but the warmth of his arms made her realize that he was not pushing her away, but stepping back to prevent escalation."

"How did you know I was not going to leave?" she asked.

"I have your clothes, wallet and your keys. Your options were limited." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed tighter.

She hadn't realized she was crying until he wiped one of her tears away. "I didn't think. I went to clear my head and then I felt this presence behind me like I was watched and I knew it was the wrong move a bit too late." She finally looked up at him. "I would promise not to do anything like that again, but I can't make that promise and know I can keep it. I do promise I will try to not do anything like it again."

"I know you will."

"She will what dad?" Alexis had watched some of the scene play out. She had heard yelling earlier and the slam of an interior door. But the voices floating up from the great room had not included her dad's. She had waited until she heard the others leave before she came down.

"Pumpkin, Kate and I had argument. You don't have to get involved."

Kate and Rick were still hugging tightly. Kate pulled away slightly and took a step toward Alexis.

"Rick, be fair. She has a right to know too. I am sorry Lex. I went for a jog early this morning. I didn't think. I put myself in danger and I shouldn't have. I will try to remember next time. I really am sorry."

"Kate what if you had died this time? You nearly died in front of me last May. How could you forget so easily? Dad was injured and asleep so you have to go dangle yourself for the killer to find? Explain it to me."

"Lex, I don't have to explain anything to you, but I will." Kate walked out into the great room and sat down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and gave Alexis a visual command to sit next to her.

"I have always gone running to clear my mind. The suspension Gates has put me on hurts. We are so close and now I don't get to be part of it. I felt like I was suffocating so I ran. I didn't runaway or shut you out. I went out to exercise. That's it. I won't do it again. I am sorry Lex."

"Kate being part of a family has a lot more to do with decisions you learn to make every day than it does with where you live. I guess you have forgotten that." Alexis stormed out almost as quickly as she came in.

"Rick, should I have left her out of the loop?" Kate whispered as he sat down next to her.

"No, she would have been worse if she found out later. I think it's good that you told her. The honesty will go further than anything else."

"Why do you say that?" Kate turned to him to ask.

"Because it does with me." He leaned his forehead down to meet hers.

"I love you even when you don't think. Are you hungry yet?"

Kate sat back and looked at him. "You are over it like that?"

Rick shook his head. "No, but at least I know that you finally get what I have been trying to tell you for years. We don't want to lose you. So crepes, pancakes, waffles, omelets, bacon and eggs?"

"How about I shower and you decide?" she offered.

"No, I help you shower and you help me decide." She laughed at his response.

"Rick, if you help me shower, we will be eating lunch not breakfast." She stood up and started to walk toward their room.

He laughed and followed. He had known that all along he was just hoping she was interested.


	20. Chapter 20

_Note to the readers: Yes, we are nearing the end of the case….I hope you enjoy the lighter side of this as tomorrow's installment won't be. Ellie will get to tell her story. I hope everyone enjoys this weekend. I am thankful for MLK day off. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

_12__th__ Precinct Monday Morning_

Karpowski and her partner Davis had joined the team with Ryan and Esposito. All of the dead were now identified. The first two had been kidnapped in Canada and smuggled into the country. They had been missing less than a week when they were killed. The others had missing up to 8 months. They had been taken from New York to Maine. There didn't appear to be any link between the women other than age and when they were taken. Of the women in the hospital only Ellie had been willing to talk, but she was not willing to talk to anyone but Beckett. Gates still had not agreed for that to happen. At the moment she kept telling them that a scared girl that had only been held a couple of days couldn't reveal much. A constant detail was kept at the hospital so that the women could rest and heal in comfort and peace; however, the press got wind of them late Sunday. Pressure was mounting to have answers. The Mayor's office had not demanded Beckett's reinstatement yet, but Gates knew it was coming. Everyone in the precinct knew she was waiting for the command so that she didn't. All four of the current team knew what was going on.

"Esposito get in here." Gates yelled across the bullpen.

"I guess this means our Captain wants Beckett back as badly as you two do. Do you think she will want us to continue helping since we are familiar with the last crime scene or will she want to remove us from her turf?" Karpowski asked Ryan.

He could tell she wanted to finish the case as much as they did. She was interested in the craziness of how nothing seemed to fit together yet, it couldn't all be serendipity. What could Ellie Sherman have to do with this at all?

Ryan tried to alleviate Karpowski's fears. "Beckett is territorial of Castle and even her cases, but I suspect she wouldn't complain to have more help on this one. I doubt she would see any reason to relieve you from the case. Especially if you are the one to catch her up on that we have figured out about how the map can be read."

"Ryan a lot of what I know isn't for sure. They are guesses. I think they just might be good guess though." Karpowski continued.

Her partner Davis leaned against a wall sipping on his coffee. He had short-timers disease. He had 33 days and 6 hours and 15 minutes left on the force. He wasn't going to waste it actually doing hard work. He would let Karpowski do the heavy lifting. She was hard on most and went through partners the way most people go through socks, but as long as you stay out of her way she wasn't so bad.

When Esposito walked back he was smirking. "I have to go get the boss and Castle. Apparently she doesn't want to make the call. She wants one of us to have to do it."

"So call."

"No, I think this could be more fun to tell in person don't you?" Esposito said grabbing his jacket and keys. "Besides the boss doesn't have her badge, car or gun. It's a safety precaution."

Ryan laughed and followed Esposito out.

* * *

><p><em>Castle's Loft Monday Noon<em>

Rick had spent much of Sunday evening writing after Beckett had ruined his morning with her admission. They hadn't really gotten beyond it. Every time he thought he was ready to let it go something he didn't expect popped out of his mouth and then there would be another version of World War III. He really needed to get the filter that went from his head to his mouth fixed. Rick thought as he lovingly played with Kate's hair splayed across the bed next to him. Their fights seemed to usually end with one of the pinning the other one. He was sure who played dominated more often, but for now he hoped she realized he was hurt but it wasn't something they couldn't work past. He secretly blamed a lot of the fights on the make-up sex. If it wasn't so much fun, he might not be throwing out as many verbal grenades. He kissed gently up her spine trying to wake her.

"Kate, are you getting hungry? I think we missed breakfast."

"Hmm. She rolled over to face him. Yes, I think I need to eat. Is anybody home?"

"No, it should just be you and me." Rick said.

She sat up looking at him and smiling. "Well then let's go raid the refrigerator."

He pulled on a pair of boxers and she slid on his button down shirt from yesterday and headed for the kitchen.

"I think we demolished last night's leftover around 2am."

"Rick, there wasn't any we to it. I was asleep at two. "

"Kate, whipped cream. "

"Oh, that was last night wasn't it? But, I don't recall eating leftovers. In fact, I remember that I had trouble sleeping so I came in here and fixed a yogurt and some fresh fruit. And then you said my strawberries would be so much better with some whipped cream so I added some at your suggestion."

"That wasn't the only thing you did with it." He said and winked at her.

She blushed even though there was no one around to hear their conversation. She quickly turned and bent down examining the contents of the refrigerator. He couldn't resist the easy target she made. He slipped behind her feinting as if he intended to grind against her, but instead he started to tickle her just above her hips.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Castle, stop it."

"No, I don't think so. This is fun." She tried to bolt out of the kitchen but he still had an arm wrapped around her so he traveled most of the distance with her stumbling. They wound up wrestling around the floor 5 feet from the entry to their apartment. Kate was still struggling to get free, but Rick kept pulling her back into place. The giggles and laughter were so loud that they missed hearing the key turning in the lock.

"Oh my darlings, what are you two doing?" Martha laughed her question out. "See boys I told you Kate is doing fine."

Ryan and Esposito stood in the doorway trying to decide if it was safe to enter.

"Get in and shut the door so I can get up and go put some clothes on." Kate said pushing at Rick. Her sense of humor quickly dissipating. "Come on Mr. Tickle, we need to find something to wear for our guests."

"Oh, they're our guests now as in this is definitely where you live!" Rick tossed at her.

"I thought we had covered this a long time ago." Kate responded as they were crossing to the office.

The boys were laughing at the constant banter that wasn't even pausing at their arrival.

"We had but yet, you still have an apartment."

"That I haven't seen in close to 6 weeks. The ceiling could have fallen in for all I know." She entered the office door in front of Rick. He looked at the boys and playfully smacked on her the butt as she was passing by him. She shot him a glare back.

"Rick that was inappropriate for work!" She glared at him.

"We aren't at work and I am only wearing boxers and you are only wearing a shirt. I think we missed appropriate a long time ago." He couldn't help but laugh again.

She conceded his point, but it didn't make her any less embarrassed.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes they returned fully clothed. They were dressed nice enough to go to the station if necessary. Martha had made sandwiches for everyone.<p>

Martha smiled. "There you are. Come eat. I am assuming that was what you were up to when you were sidetracked. The refrigerator was left open." Martha winked at Kate's face erupted in red one more time.

"Espo, Ryan what brings you to see us?" She asked hopefully.

They could see cabin fever was giving her fits. Castle had done wonders keeping her in as decent a mood as he had, but she would not be easy to deal with if it continued the way it was.

"I am sure you know the press found out about the girls you discovered at the light warehouse and factory. The pressure from up high has finally caused the phone call that ordered Gates to bring you back in." Esposito shared with a crooked grin.

"I am sure Ellie Sherman saying that she wouldn't talk to anyone but you didn't make it any less important either." Ryan added.

"How is Ellie?" Rick asked with more than a touch of fatherly concern. He took another bite of his sandwich and flashed his eyes from Kate's mouth to her sandwich. She picked up to take a bite looking straight at him. Ryan and Espo were enjoying that he even insisted she eat at home.

"She is healthy enough the doctors will let us talk to her, but she says Beckett is the only one. She even told Karpowski to get out rather loudly. Then again, Karpowski has that reaction with a lot of people." Ryan said smirking. "Anyway she and Davis have been helping out combing through the evidence from the last scene. She has a lot she wants to talk you through dealing with the map. I think I Espo and I have found most of the victims' identities."

"What can you tell me now?"

"We are really no closer to catching this guy now than we were on day one. We need you." Espo said sincerely. "Now eat so we can go back to work."


	21. Chapter 21

_Note to the readers:I am thankful this is MLK weekend and as a teacher for the public school system that means I get an extra day at home to write.  
><em>

_Anyway, thanks to those of you kind enough to review…Yes, I know the story became convoluted. I think I got in over my head. Thoughts?_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

_Hospital Monday Late Afternoon_

Beckett had spent a few hours at the station getting caught up on with the case. She was still having a little trouble getting over her embarrassment. The boys have now seen much more of her than she ever intended, but then again if she thinks back to when she was shot, they have probably seen much, much more. Her cheeks glowed red for what may have been the millionth time today as she waited for the doctor to give her the go ahead to see Ellie. She and Castle were holding hands in the hallway leaning against the wall waiting for the doctor to exit the girl's room. The officer stationed outside Ellie's room kept glancing at them suspiciously. She knew it was probably unprofessional for her to be holding on to Castle right now, but she needed his strength to talk to the girl. Her PTSD had been largely under control of late, but for some reason standing in the hospital at this moment; it was getting to her quickly.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Beckett's head shot to the left so fast that Castle thought she should have whiplash.

"Hello Josh." There was a moment of awkward silence. Without releasing Castle's hand she started down the hall toward him, giving Castle no option but to come along.

"We're here to see one of the girls that were held captive in our case." She stated. She had approached him but still couldn't find anything to say.

"Hello Castle. I see you didn't waste any time."

"Hi Josh. Actually, I have wasted a lot of time; just none of it was on Kate. I am going to go get us some of that hideous monkey piss coffee the cafeteria here serves. Back in a few." He kissed Kate on the temple and extricated his fingers from hers. As he walked away he gave her a confident smile. He knew everything she needed to say, and that he should not be part of the statement.

"I know I broke up with you when I left the hospital and you probably think I ran straight to him. But, I didn't. I can safely say there was no Castle and I as you see it until after my mother's case was finished. So, quit looking at me like I was cheating on you."

Josh's beeper started going off. He turned it off for a moment.

"You are right Kate. You didn't cheat. You were just now with me."

_**Paging Dr. Davidson. You are needed in the OR. I repeat. Dr. Davidson is needed in the OR.**_

He tried to continue. "But, I guess I was no better either. I am glad you found where you belong. Bye Kate."

And just like every other time they were together, when Beckett finally knew what she had to say, Josh was gone. She sighed. She wished she had never seen him here, but in a way she was relieved. Sooner or later she and Castle were going to be headlines and she didn't want Josh to have it rubbed in his nose without forewarning. She owed him that much, but not any more than that. She watched him walkaway to save another life. Another epiphany struck her, Josh saves lives, but he doesn't share them. His life would always be just his.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, Dr. Carter."

"You can see Ms. Sherman now. Please remember that she has been through a lot. If she begins to show signs of anxiety or extreme fear, please stop questioning her."

"I will. I am going to try to keep this a friendly chat. I just need to know what she has seen. She may not know anything or she may have the key to all of it."

She hesitantly knocked.

"Come in" Ellie called softly.

She had the lights off over head. The lamp above her bed was illuminated. She still had an IV but other than being pale, she looked like she was doing okay.

"Ellie, I was hoping we could talk for a little."

The girl used the remote control to make her end of the bed rise so that she could sit up easier. She motioned for Beckett to sit in the chair closest to the bed.

"I heard you were the one who found me. I guess I should thank you."

Beckett nodded quietly. "I wasn't the only one Castle is down in the cafeteria getting us coffee."

Ellie smiled. "I heard he was struck from behind when he was down there. Is he okay?"

"Castle is…Castle is wonderful. He had a mild headache, but he has had a little TLC. He has no complaints about us going in there."

"I wish I had been awake when you had come in. I might not be so afraid of the dark if I had been. I just keep seeing his face. I still don't understand it. Brad is dead, but yet he grabbed me from my own apartment. He knocked on the door and holding flowers like he was delivering man and then I saw his face. I called him Brad. And he laughed. He hit me in the face and I fell to the floor. I remember him kicking me and laughing. And saying no, I am not Brad. I never was, but this will be just as much fun as it used to be. I remember him beginning to unzip his pants and then he kicked me in the head again. I didn't understand but then I woke up and a girl was bringing me food and water. I spoke to her several times. The first time she ran from me but the second time I asked her where Brad was she said his name was Ford and that Brad his twin was dead. Ford went to Columbia University to Study Art. He was asked to leave because of disturbing behaviors the girl said."

"Who was the girl? She said she was his assistant. She had been his teacher in class but now he was teaching her."

"Do you know what her name was?"

"He called her Pate."

Castle cleared his throat standing at the door. "Your doctor said you weren't allowed coffee yet and I couldn't stand the hospital coffee so I sprinted across the street to Starbucks." He handed a coffee to Kate, and another cup to Ellie. "I hope you like hot chocolate." And then he opened a box of pastries and placed it on her tray. "I didn't know what you would like, so I brought my favorite comfort food from the bakery next to Starbucks." He grabbed his coffee and a blueberry scone and then walked to a chair by the window to sit down.

He stayed out of the conversation. He pretended to not be listening, but Kate could tell he memorized every word.

"Can you tell us anymore about what went on there in the dark?"

"I think he was welding something. I could see flying sparks sometimes and I know I saw a welder's mask more than once. I occasionally heard screams. Sometimes you could hear Ford yelling about his Park masterpieces and talking about live art. But, I don't know what any of that means."

Did you hear any other voices besides the ones you have mentioned? Do you think Ford and Brad's father knew what was going on?" Kate asked.

The girl sat quietly thinking for a few minutes. "The first night I was brought in I only remembering hearing multiple voices and none of them were female. One was yelling something about dumping and a suit. But, my head hurt so badly, I don't remember much else."

"We thought you had only been down there a day or two. How long were you there?"

"I don't know. I say closer to a 5 days but it couldn't have been more than week. It was so hard to tell without light and anytime they fed me I grew sleepy. There had to be something in the food."

"Do you know what he was building or where it might be? We didn't find it." Kate said hoping the girl new more, but she had her doubts. If she was drugged as often as she said she was all of her statement could be incorrect.

"I don't know what happened to it, but he and two other men pulled it out of there at least the day before you came. I think he called one Uncle."

Ellie was looking very tired and weak.

"You have been a big help. I am going to leave Officer Connelly out in the hallway to keep you safe, but I am glad you are doing alright. She squeezed Ellie's hand as she was getting ready to go.

"How do you live after something like this?" The girl asked Kate in a small voice.

Kate sighed and walked back to her bed. "You hold on to good friends. You do it one day at a time and always, always get help. I go to a therapist. I suggest you try it too." Kate sat down on the edge of her bed. "Do you still have my card?"

Ellie nodded.

"Call me if remember anything else or if you need me or need a recommendation or even if you just want to talk to someone."

Ellie gave her another sad smile. Kate waved bye and walked out.

She looked Officer Connelly, "If someone that isn't her doctor or doesn't have a badge, don't let them in without approval from your superior."

He nodded. "Yes, detective."

"Let's go look at Karpowski's map and see if we can figure this out," Castle said holding the door open to the elevator."

* * *

><p><em>12<em>_th__ Precinct Monday 7 pm_

Karpowski had the map taped to a board. "These were our first two murders. This is where the three were posed. This tag I am adding is where his assistant was killed. Notice he didn't have any markings on the map for this. Do you see this black spot here that says arc? It is a bald green patch with nothing on it in the park. It is just in the middle of grass. I sent some officers to check on it and they say other than the fact there isn't any grass on it right now, there is nothing interesting about it."

Castle pointed to the maintenance sheds that were close by. "Has anyone searched these to make sure he isn't using them?"

Espo responded, "They were searched the night the three were found. Remember the tracks. We searched every building and shed looking for that ATV. We never found it."

"Shouldn't we recheck?"

"We don't have the man power to waste on that kind of hunch right now Mr. Castle. Let's just focus on what we think he is up." Gates directed. "I appreciate that you and Detective Beckett were out of the loop a couple of days and may feel behind, but it doesn't mean we get to redo a few things just to settle your jumpy nerves."

"Yes, sir." Beckett answered for him throwing a glare his way. She didn't want to tempt Gates to send him home. She wanted him at the station with her.

Ryan came sprinting up. "I went to Columbia Universities Art Department. Apparently he is a sculptor that is fascinated with depicting older images of death. The girl's dance was supposed to be the danse macabre or the dance of the dead. I am not sure about the others but here is this. He had a sketch of what the end result of the triple homicide looked like. The date on it stated 12/10. He submitted this in his portfolio project in December of 2010. It was the beginning of his difficulties at the university. He had tried to do a sculpture of the Angel of death draining the life out of fairies but the school object to the graphic nature of the rendering he wanted to create. He apparently took the sketch with him when he left, but he it should have had a large angel of death with his sickle floating above a series of winged fairies hanging in the tree of death. His professor told me to look at the tree of death from Excalibur and I would have an idea of what he was going for."

"Now team I have more directions and you may or may not like them. I don't care. This is what we are going to do. Ryan and Esposito have been on the clock since 4 this morning. They are going to go home and rest. They will return around 6 tomorrow morning unless something new develops. By then we should have the paperwork for a search warrant of Ford Green's apartment. I want the search to be executed as soon as that warrant is in our hands. Castle and Beckett, I want you to work until Midnight at that time I want you to go home and rest unless we get a call out. I want you ready to be here at 9 to deal with whatever is found during the search. Karpowski and Davis because I sent you home this morning when Esposito and Ryan came in, I want you to go home now and be back around 4 in the morning. I will leave this unmanned between Midnight and 4. If we get a call out, having someone in the bullpen won't make any difference."

Beckett and Castle sat in the conference room going over the notes and the materials found at the warehouse. They were flipping between photographs and descriptions. Castle found a photograph and a statement and whistled. "They found the acetylene tank for welding but no arc welder helmet. Judging by the size of the tank, he may have had a nice size portable welder. He may be expecting to build his piece at that site. He may just have a base frame built already. He would need to move something fairly large into place before hand, but if it is something small he can build it there."

"Castle if he is building the angel of death and some fairies we are talking more people at least 2 or 3. It would have to be strong enough to hold up at least 600 lbs maybe more."

Castle almost whispered, "What if he chose to use children for the fairies?"

"Why do you say that Castle?"

"Look at this sketch." He handed her what looked like a dinner napkin with a line drawing.

"OMG!" is all that Beckett managed to get out.

* * *

><p><em>Castle's Loft 1am<em>

Kate spooned into Castle side, trying to shut her brain off. He pulled her in tighter.

"We can only do our best Kate. I hope it will be enough."

"Me too." She whispered against his chest. The tears were pouring down again. She remembered one of her mother's cases from long ago. She could see her mom sobbing at the kitchen table uncontrollably and her dad trying to comfort her. She had crawled into her mother's lap terrified of what was happening. It wasn't until she was the next day that she had found out what it was about; one of the neighboring families whose father had chosen to slaughter his children rather than lose them in a divorce. Their youngest, Denise, had been one of Kate's friends. Now, as an adult she could remember the horror story, but she couldn't picture her young friend's face.

"Rick, I am sorry I wasn't in the mood tonight. I just keep thinking about the horror stories of the past."

Rick rolled over so that he could look at her eye to eye. He took his index finger and ran it down her nose and her lips. He paused and outlined her jawline. "Our sex life is fantastic, but your job can also cause you to feel the need to just be close to someone. I just wanted to be with you like this. I am so tired I don't think I could rise to the occasion in the other capacity. I am not disappointed." He leaned forward and kissed some of the tears off her cheek. He stroked her hair and watched her close her eyes enjoying his attentions. He continued with his soft touches and caresses until he heard a soft snore. He kissed the tip of her nose, wrapped an arm around her and tried to avoid any nightmares of his own.


	22. Chapter 22

_Note to the readers: Happy MLK Day. I am spending some of my afternoon writing so I can spend my evening checking out the new show Alcatraz (I love Sam Neill) and watch Castle. I am not too happy with their being count them 2 repeat episodes this month. I hope those of you that like me had the day off had a wonderful day and for all of you who had to work, I hope you had as good a day as you can while working. Thanks again for the support. I don't know how many more chapters this one has, but we are definitely nearing the climax._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

_Castle's Loft 6am Tuesday _

"Beckett" she grumbled into her phone grimacing at the clock. Five hours of sleep is better than nothing.

"We're at Ford's apartment. He is definitely Wally. You and Castle have got to get over here. I am calling in Karpowski and Davis too."

"How bad is it?"

Espo took a deep breath and sighed, "I find him creepier than Dahmer at this point."

"Should I tell Castle that we should forget breakfast?" Kate asked realizing that Esposito had seen some very sick scenes before.

"Let's put it this way, Ryan disappeared to get some air ten minutes ago and the rest of us are taking turns in fifteen minute intervals." He was quiet for a second. "Beckett, don't wear shoes you are fond of or clothing for that matter. You will want to burn it all when we are done."

Rick watched Kate as you spoke with Esposito. The news couldn't be good. She hung up and then softly spoke. "The boys served the warrant this morning. He didn't mention Ford so he couldn't have been there, but apparently it is something we need to see. It is an all hands on deck sort of moment. And, he said to make our clothes something we aren't attached to because they will most likely be ruined." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair sleepily. "Are you comin'?" she asked heading for the shower.

When they were getting dressed, Castle witnesses something he had never seen. Kate took her engagement ring from her finger and placed it on the chain with her mother's ring. "It will be safer there for where we are going." She then put then chain around her neck before she went in search of a pair of hiking boots she wore at her dad's cabin over the summer.

* * *

><p><em>Ford Green's Studio above a Bankrupt Café 6:30am Tuesday<em>

Esposito and Ryan were standing outside with a line of uniforms leaning on the building. All of the men appeared sickly. When Castle and Beckett walked up, no one said anything they just pointed them inside. The smell of rotting flesh was unmistakable once you entered the building. Beckett had started toward the stairs when Ryan grabbed her by the arm. "You really need to start in the café. He opened the backdoor to the kitchen and pointed where to go. Castle followed but Ryan stayed behind. Perlmutter was busy with a body that had been stripped on the left side and the skin flayed off the left leg. Dissection pins and labels had been forced into positions showing the musculature and tendons, but when they walked around the right. The clothing was not only in place, but the face was revealed to be Brian Green.

"That is the biggest waste of a Brooke's Brothers suit I have ever seen." Castle quipped mainly to annoy M.E.

Perlmutter groaned unappreciatively, "Mr. Castle you are in my workspace."

"It looks more like Gunther von Hagens, but I think he still working on his corpses in German," Castle grumbled backing out.

"There is a couple of distinct differences between the genius that is von Hagens and this one. 1. His bodies were donated to his purposes. 2. His had been embalmed in formalin. As you can easily smell, these have not been preserved in anyway."

Beckett stopped writing in her notes, "Did you just say 'these' as in more than one?"

"You are looking at the hors d'oeuvre here. The soup, salad and main course with dessert is upstairs. Don't say I didn't warn you. This one is the cleanest and shall we say closest to freshness date."

Beckett raised an eyebrow and waited for him to say more.

"He has been dead up to 24 hours but not beyond. He was strangled after being stunned with that little Taser located on the sink. His clothing on the right side have been super-glued in place so I will have to go to the lab to do a thorough examination, but by all accounts this particular set of murders will take the M.E.s office a long time to produce reports. Trust me when I tell you we will work as fast as we can, but we are only human. Now can you and your tagalong get out of my way Detective?"

Beckett took the hint and snapped her fingers and Castle and pointed to the stairs.

"Dominating Beckett, I like it!" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down. His attempts at humor were helping on the bottom floor, but he was worried that no amount of humor was going to be able to overcome what was above them.

They trudged up the creaky stairs. As they reached the top bile surged in Castle's throat. With all of his writing skills that smell was beyond his abilities.

"It's like the air in my lungs has turned rancid."

Beckett nodded. He noticed she was noticeably green already. When they stepped onto the landing that was the studio floor, Castle couldn't help but like how the apartment was situated. It was one large open room banked on two sides with knee to windows. With 20 foot ceilings, it would be the ultimate artist's studio. But, then he began to notice what the artist had done with the place.

Castle and Beckett both attempted to ignore the carcasses of animals that were stretched into strange forms. There was a squirrel, or at least that is what Castle thought it might be, stretched across a frame with eye holes cut through. Bells and paint were attached at various parts of the skin. It was by far the strangest harlequin mask he had witnessed. That may have been the one item in the room that didn't totally ruin his appetite. But the farther they crossed into the room, the more the two of them noticed.

After crossing 10 feet into the room Beckett came to an abrupt halt and pointed up toward the lights.

Hanging from the ceiling was a blonde haired corpse. Although the remains were primarily skeletal, there was enough flesh left to tell that this had once been a beautiful 15 to 25 year old woman. She was arranged like a flying angel complete with feathered wings attached to a steel frame. She was strapped to the contraption by what appeared to be leather straps, but Beckett knew that the likelihood of it being human skin was high.

"Castle, how many individuals do you think you see in this place?" Beckett asked in a small voice.

Castle walked around her trying to avoid stepping on any of the evidence and to stay out of all the CSIs way. The studio he realized was crawling with the NYPD. He hadn't noticed upon arrival due to his overwhelmed senses. Castle spun slowly in place looking floor to ceiling, at skulls, 'sculptures', what could be considered posed mannequins, or works in progress.

"I would say based on a skull count that we have at least 12. Maybe more. But, that is assuming that he hadn't purchased any skeletons prior to starting his umm…collecting."

Two techs tried to slide a wooden chest out of their way to get a closer look at a couple of bodies fused together in a lovers embrace near the windows. The lid ripped off of its hinges spilling its contents all over the floor.

Castle was not sure what it was, but he sprinted down the stairs with Beckett on his heels. Within seconds they were both at the curb losing whatever had been left from their dinner.

Without a sound Ryan handed both of them cold bottles of water and a paper towel each.

Both of them were feeling a bit sheepish and embarrassed at that moment as Gates had just arrived. She took one look at them and turned her back to head in. The look she shot over her shoulder conveyed the sense that they had not held themselves up to her standards. Her cops were to be stronger than this.

Beckett leaned on a squad car and pulled Castle into her. "Would it be okay if, when we finish this case and I have to take time off to make up for all the overtime that they won't be paying that we use that time to empty my apartment? My lease is up in another 6 weeks anyway."

Castle leaned in so that their foreheads touched. "I would love to especially if your place doesn't have any hidden art works I need to know about."

"The only bodies I am hiding are those made from dust bunnies. But, since I haven't been there in forever they may be more like dust wooly mammoths by this point." Kate said leaning in further for a supportive hug.

"I would try to kiss you, but we both need a breath mint desperately at this moment." Rick said watching her erupt with laughter.

Esposito came walking down the block from the bodega. "Catch!"

Beckett snatched it out of the air. "Cinnamon Tic-tac's, my favorite." She immediately opened the pack and tossed a few in her mouth and then gave the package to Castle.

"Are we ready to try again?" Rick asked, but before she responded Gates and the others who came in with her were standing at the curb losing their breakfasts.

Without a word, Ryan handed Gates a bottled water and a paper towel. Rick gave her the Tic-tac's and the team went back in to get to work.


	23. Chapter 23

_Note to the readers: Happy MLK Day. I am spending some of my afternoon writing so I can spend my evening checking out the new show Alcatraz (I love Sam Neill) and watch Castle. I am not too happy with their being count them 2 repeat episodes this month. I hope those of you that like me had the day off had a wonderful day and for all of you who had to work, I hope you had as good a day as you can while working. Thanks again for the support. I don't know how many more chapters this one has, but we are definitely nearing the climax._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle, nor did I create it. Maybe I will get lucky and AM will steal something from what I write…it would a compliment. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

_Castle's Loft 3pm Tuesday _

Martha has the loft great room filled with students reenacting Hamlet's meeting of the gravediggers. Castle and Beckett were sneaking through the back of the room into their bedroom when Beckett overheard one of the students whisper in awe, "They are doing such a good job; you can almost smell death here."

Biting back a giggle, she continued through to the bathroom. Castle opened the laundry closet and brought out the largest Ziploc baggie that Kate had ever scene. "Let's strip and then seal in the freshness shall we." Kate didn't bother speaking; she just removed her clothing as fast as she could and jumped in the shower. A few seconds later Rick joined her carrying a large bottle of body wash.

"This is the industrial strength Lavender scented antibacterial body scrub. It might not be a manly scent but it beats this smell." He handed Kate the bottle and a loufa.

"What is this Rick? I do you and you do me or self-serve?" Kate stood smirking waiting for a response.

"Both sound fun my dear, but we have to be at the station in an hour. I think I will go with selection one and hope that we can come to some kind of climax quickly to allow us to get back to work." Rick wiggled his eyebrows and gave her his best impish grin.

"That is not exactly what I meant, but I am not complaining." Kate immediately turned her back to Rick to face the blast of a shower head. She began scrubbing her head and her face. She was just beginning to rinse the water off when she felt a health amount of soap being rubbed into her back with a loufa.

"Mmm. I get the opinion you have done this before Mr. Castle."

"Kate, to make the smell go away we will have to scrub from head to toe. I once visited a boat at the marina that had floated up with 2 dead crew members that had been lost during a storm. I visited the ship after they cleaned and it still took an hour in the shower to get the stench off my body."

"In that case I should probably get to work on you too." She grabbed the second loufa from the shelf she had left it on and pumped a handful of soap on to it. She started with his chest and then paused. "Being that this is us and we know how this game always winds up, turn around so I can do your back first. If this goes the way this always does, you might wind up having a stinky backside because we lose our place with what we are doing."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and turned around. "Are you trying to take fun out of this or just put it in its proper place?" He had almost continued his line of questioning until he realized her other hand was no longer helping at his backside but was sliding up his leg.

"You didn't really have to ask did you Ricky?"

He spun around in her arms and pinned her to the wall. "Miss Beckett, I am willing to go anywhere in the world you want to go just as long as we end up like this when we are done."

"But, we're just getting started," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Traveling in Kate's Squad Car 5pm<em>

"Espo, can you email me a photograph of the map. I want the section where he is it demarcated but we haven't found anything. '

"Do you have a hunch?"

"Not exactly, Castle and I are picking up dinner and then we are going to wander through that section of the park eating trying to decide how he could move in anything large and heavy. Can he still use an ATV or will he have to resort to a truck."

"Do you want help or do you think you two doing recon will be enough?" Espo questioned.

She was watching for Castle to come out of Chen's with their lunch so that she could pull back into traffic. She was glancing around and noticing how many people were out at this time of day.

"No, I think the two of us will draw less attention to the fact that we know his next move or at least have a guess at where it is. Let the Captain know we will be in around dark. If we find something we will call in."

Castle came out carrying two cartons and two drinks. He sat one down on the roof to open the door and then crawled in the car.

"Is he sending it?"

"Yes and he knows the plan." She reached over and grabbed her drink for a sip.

"What did Gates say about our idea?"

"I spoke with Espo and I am letting him discuss it we Gates."

Rick wondered if this was enough to be considered checking in or would Kate get another new rule. He watched her driving and could tell her mind was focused elsewhere. He sat quietly watching her movements.

"What's with the creepy staring?"

He rolled his eyes in response and then sat staring a little more intently.

"Okay Rick, what is the problem?"

He smirked at her. "No problem. Well, at least until Gates realizes we are not really doing recon for just the sight."

"Did you want to explain that we are going to be doing some peering in windows without permission of the park service and set up one of your personal toy digital cameras so we can watch the site on your IPhone?"

"No, especially since we don't know if the cameras will work at night."

She patted him on the knee and relaxed as traffic once again began to move.

* * *

><p>It took another 10 minutes to park. They locked the squad car and wandered along a path that went toward the park storage buildings. They purposely avoided heading straight to the site they wanted to spend time examining. When they were close to area they wanted to search and study they picked a park bench, Kate kicked off her shoes and they cuddled together eating and occasionally feeding each other bites of their dinner.<p>

"Are you feeling like we are being watched?" She asked leaning over and giving him kiss on the cheek before taking another bite of her honey glazed chicken.

He pondered for a moment and then took another bite of his General Tzu's chicken. He looked around much like anyone would that was just enjoying their carefree time in the park. "No, I don't. Either he isn't here or my spidey sense is failing me."

Kate took her last bite and walked barefoot to the trash can. She walked back to him for a second and whispered in his ear." I am going to see what I can at those buildings. Text if someone heads my way."

He kissed her forehead and watched her swaying hips as she sauntered away. After enjoying his favorite view he went back to watching the park. He finished his dinner and tossed his trash in the can. He stood up and stretched and grabbed Kate's shoes and made sure her socks were still tucked safely inside. He began wandering down the side of the hill to the flat space where they suspected Wally's latest creation was intended to go. Castle was not far down the hill before he started noticing the grass pattern on the ground had been altered like someone had cut plugs of the earth out and then slid them back into place.

He took a quick glance around and continued down. When he reached his destination he could see clear cut marks in the earth. The cuts would remove a four foot in diameter plug.

_**Still no movement 2u btw neat hole in the ground. Hurry over.**_

She finished examining the buildings. None of them were open and their windows were too filthy to see much inside. She did notice that none of them appeared to have been used much lately. She decided to join Castle at his search.

When she arrived he was on his knees rolling up a piece of grass. He looked at her quizzically. "Do you think these are anchors?" He had located 4 separate concrete blocks that had steel rings attached.

"I thought there was only one but then I took a step back and noticed; there are actually 4."

Beckett whipped out her phone and began taking quick photographs. "I think we need to get out of here quickly before we do feel watched."

"Don't you think we need to set up my cameras?"

"Castle, do you see any place to put one that would have a good view and not be obvious?" she said looking at him irritated.

"No, I guess not." He took one last look around and walked over to her shoes. It was beginning to get rather dark. She sat down and pulled on her socks and then her shoes. Rick was enjoying watching her put on shoes that didn't increase her height 4 or 5 inches. He loved the heels, but in their current situation he was more concerned with their agility and adapting to the terrain. Neither would be easy in high heels.

Her phone rang as they were heading back to the car. "Beckett"

"At what point will you and Mr. Castle be joining us this evening?"

"Captain Gates, Sir, we are on our way now. I am emailing you a series of photographs. Could you have Espo find out what the weight load anchors of this size can hold if there are four of them? I used my foot to establish proportional size. The steel rings have a diameter of at least 5 inches. We will be there as fast we can in this traffic. Evening rush hour is in full swing, but I don't see why it should take longer than thirty minutes."

While she was talking she noticed Castle was no longer in step beside her. She turned to see him staring off into the distance at a light. He began to sprint in that direction.

"Gates I need to go; we will be there soon."

She sprinted after Castle and stopped beside him. They stood watching as a John Deere Gator pulled a large trailer behind it. The park personnel would stop it, step off, remove an empty trash can, sit it in place and replace its empty space with a full can.

"I think we know why we couldn't find that ATV."

"Castle, that's because it wasn't an ATV. How much weight do you think that thing is hauling? Gates is in a hurry for us to return to the station. So, let's go."

Darkness was descending thicker by the second. There wasn't much more they could see without flashlights and maybe even more personnel.

"Ok" he sighed and agreed. They had made their way back to the path when Castle grabbed her arm.

"That light over there. Isn't that where we too the photographs earlier?"


	24. Chapter 24

_Note to the readers: I think I have one or two chapters left in this one. Obviously this one is the climax to the case. Drop me a line, let me know what you think…I love reviews. _

Copyright and ownership: Although Castle is an awesome TV show with wonderful characters; I can't make any claims to owning any of it unless you're referring to a small chunk of my DVD collection. Somehow I don't think that makes me entitled to earn anything from this…

She sprinted after Castle and stopped beside him. They stood watching as a John Deere Gator pulled a large trailer behind it. The park personnel would stop it, step off, remove an empty trash can, sit it in place and replace its empty space with a full can.

"I think we know why we couldn't find that ATV."

"Castle, that's because it wasn't an ATV. How much weight do you think that thing is hauling? Gates is in a hurry for us to return to the station. So, let's go."

Darkness was descending thicker by the second. There wasn't much more they could see without flashlights and maybe even more personnel.

"Ok" he sighed and agreed. They had made their way back to the path when Castle grabbed her arm.

"That light over there. Isn't that where we took the photographs earlier?"

"Never mind Castle. It's just another trash pickup. It's too early for him to be here. He wants fewer witnesses in the park than early evening would give him."

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

_12__th__ Precinct Nearing 9pm_

Gates had already left for dinner when they arrived. The boys were consuming a pizza and deciphering the photographs they sent using a few technical experts in which Beckett was unfamiliar. Upon closer inspection, she became certain that she wanted to keep it that way. Espo claimed they were engineers for the city, but to her trained eye the only type of engineering they looked capable of was sanitation.

Karpowski walked up behind them, "Just a warning guys. Gates is pissed that you ignored the directive to stay away from our prospective scene."

Beckett spun around to face Karpowski. "Does she still doubt that he intends to use the site for his next project or does she want to only stake out his known haunts still?"

"Davis agreed with her that it was a waste of time to look at Central Park, but the photographs that you emailed me have changed that. Davis got angry fearing we were going to spend the evening roaming Central Park for our perp. He faked his gout flaring up and went home."

"If we get a call, you can ride with us." Castle offered without even glancing at Beckett.

Beckett patted him on the shoulder to consent with the thought and walked off to see what the guys knew.

Ryan left the ongoing conversation between the engineers to meet up with Beckett outside the conference room.

"Apparently Frick and Frack in there can't agree to how much weight those could hold based on the thickness of the concrete. One seems to think it might hold up to a ton where the other thinks it could be more than twice that under certain conditions."

Beckett leaned back against the wall and groaned. "Has Gates given in to the possibility we could be right and that this could be his next creation?"

"Would you believe she put in a phone call to the park to find out why the concrete was there? She said that she believed he would have more victims on already existing statues like he did earlier? She said that would be too big of a change for his M.O. All the information gained from Ellie she is disregarding as unlikely. I have heard that she has placed surveillance teams near some of the more famous statues in the park. She has not considered traffic patterns and his other habits. I think you and Castle have something she just doesn't want to see." Ryan's rant caused Beckett to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ryan, I thought maybe after all of his work we saw this morning that she might have realized we are dealing with a different kind of killer." Beckett made an effort to not sound argumentative with him, but she was overly concerned with how personal he appeared to be taking Gates responses.

He rubbed his eyes like he was tired and headed for the break room. She followed him glancing casually over to Castle. He was still visiting with Karpowski. He kept laughing so she was certain Karpowski was filling him in on Davis' exploits. That man really knew how to take lazy and disinterested into whole new levels of incompetent police work.

Ryan started to make a cappuccino but his hands were shaking so badly that Beckett took over the process. "Doesn't Castle always have to make yours?"

"Only when I am stressed. I make his at home."

"Jenny makes mine too." He sat at the table and let her serve him there. She sat the cup in front of him and made one for herself.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ryan pointedly. "You aren't acting like yourself."

"I just…I um. Can I tell you something without you sharing it with the guys?"

She shot him a luck that was an obvious answer.

"Jenny and I thought she was pregnant. We have been waiting for tomorrow to see a doctor to be sure. The home tests were indecisive 2 yesses and 1 no. She called an hour ago; her period has started. She is crushed and I don't know when I can go home to be with her. This case is too important."

Beckett stood up from the table and went to make another set of cappuccinos, when Ryan was no longer paying attention to her she snuck up behind him and whacked across the back of the head, spilling his drink all over the front of his face and shirt.

"Did I happen to knock any sense in?" She asked as he looked up at her startled. "There are 4 good detectives on duty if you are willing to count Castle. If you aren't we can include Gates. See you tomorrow Ryan." She took his cup and dumped in the sink.

It took a second for what had just happened to enter his brain. "Thanks Boss. What are you going to tell Gates?"

"Ryan you are obviously sick; you just threw up your cappuccino in the sink which I am about to start scrubbing so you better get moving. You aren't welcome here until the nausea subsides in 24 hours or so."

Ryan grinned at her from the table as he realized how he had foamy cappuccino dripping from his face and shirt. The situation could easily be misread.

"Ryan you better work on your acting skills, I think that's Gates getting off the elevator. You may want to make some retching noises at the sink."

He shook his head no, but the wiped some water across his forehead and staggered a little to his desk. Beckett reached below the sink for the Soft Scrub and began to scrub the sink. The strong stench of bleach filled the air.

Espo stuck his head in about the time Gates walked in the break room through the other door.

"Where's Honeymilk going?"

"Espo I sent him home. He just lost his dinner and a cappuccino down this sink which I am still cleaning. Could you be so good as to get back to our case so I can join you in a few?"

Beckett pretended she didn't know Gates was behind her and kept cleaning the sink.

"Other than a few pictures, did you and Mr. Castle enjoy the park?"

Beckett can fake startled with the best of them; and that was exactly what she did for the Captain.

"Sir? Oh, yes, the park. We actually had a lovely time. I tried to see inside of several locked buildings which produced nothing. Then Castle noticed the markings in the grass what we think is the next probable target and that is when we pulled up the grass to reveal those anchors."

"Why do you think he is changing his game?"

"Not changing Captain. Escalating. The first night he killed a single and then found a reason to create a second. If both were intended, there would have been two notes. The next time he used 3 bodies and then killed his assistant on the side. He effectually doubled his kill numbers. He is essentially just escalating again even by creating his own 'sculpture' because in his eyes, all of those became his 'sculptures' in the first place."

"You can't know that. You don't even know how he moved them into position without being seen."

"Actually Captain, I know precisely how he moved them."

"Really, do share with the class Beckett. This is the first I have heard about this." Gates' voice had been steadily rising drawing the rest of the team to the break room. Beckett however kept a casual tone. She knew when she was being baited. She wasn't interested in having a pissing contest with the Captain, but she needed to make her point.

Castle spoke up for the first time, "While we were at the park we saw the vehicle they use for removing trash cans and delivering empty ones. They use a heavy duty John Deere Gator with a rather large trailer that can hold 6 trash cans per side. It even has running lights. He could have used the cans to transport bodies without anyone noticing."

Gates raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank you for the information, but I was asking someone slightly more qualified a real detective. Detective when you are through being domestic, I think we can safely gather around the Central Park map. We can discuss which teams will be placed where. I suspect I know where you and Mr. Castle want your team to be. The other teams will be in place by midnight. If your team is going, you are already shy 2 detectives. You might want to get moving before something else happens."

Gates mocking tone annoyed Beckett a little, but she knew that if the evening proved her theory it wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Central Park 11:45pm Tuesday<em>

Beckett and Castle were walking into position avoiding the footpaths for fear of running into the perp. Karpowski and Espo were coming from a different angle hoping to meet at the site.

When they crested a small hill and could see the site. Beckett froze in her tracks. "Give the binoculars."

"Why?"

"Do you see the faint glow to the left?" She puts the binoculars to her eyes and can see that someone has set out some lanterns on the ground. With the site being in a depression beneath a hill, the light didn't travel very far. Very few passers-by would notice. "I think Wally's brought his own lighting."

She handed Castle the binoculars.

"I think we need to get closer to get a better view," he said carrying the binoculars with him.

"Castle" she whispered loudly. "We have to be careful; he has to know that we are out here in some capacity. He may be crazy, but we know he is very intelligent. He has been able to stay ahead of us easily until now."

As Castle reached the park bench where they had dinner, she heard the Taser gun pop him. She froze in place hoping Wally hadn't seen her.

"Good evening Mr. Castle. Welcome to my final act," the young man said as he grabbed both of Castle's wrists and tied them behind him.

"Is the Captain sufficiently angry with your girl? Let me guess, she's on desk duty tonight isn't she? That was really dumb how the two of you came out here against orders today. Did you really think you could get away with that?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Which the Detective angering your Captain or you coming to the park?" the killer asked.

"Either would be nice."

"Your Captain called my boss here at the park. They know me as Wally Diamond. I made a fake I.D. and used an old roommate's social security number. He's dead, he wouldn't notice. I took a job here months ago to put my plan into action. A lot of the prep work had to be done in the daylight hours. They asked questions about the anchors. They asked a lot of questions about other statues. I told them about some materials I found at various places in the park. None were here. Mr. Castle, if she sent you alone. You are S.O.L. buddy."

"What makes you think I didn't bring back up?"

"If you had back up, you would be in contact with someone over a radio. If you had back up, you would have a weapon. If you had back up, I wouldn't have your ass tied up on the ground."

"Right. So, does your boss know you're working?"

"Yeah. See my Gator. I am taking out the trash. He won't need me for several hours. Of course, if he had known I did it earlier this evening, then he might find it odd.

Beckett stood frozen in place trying not to make a noise. She needed to let him get distracted and working where she could surprise him. Right now he was too focused on his surroundings. He had a Taser in one hand and a .22 in the other. She needed him to believe Castle really had come alone. As much as it hurt her and as much as she felt she was letting him down, she still had to wait it out.

Wally kicked Castle in the feet. "Get up. We have work to do."

Castle stood up with a little help from Wally so that he wouldn't fall on his face. He forced Castle down the hill to where there was a ring of lanterns illuminating a steel structure that vaguely resembled a tree. There was an elaborate pulley system rigged that had not only allowed him to set the tree in place using the anchors, but on the ground he had a harness system rigged to an older man that was garbed in a black hood. He shoved Castle down in front of the tree. "Lie down. Now. He kicked Castle's feet out from under him. He put his Taser gun down and pulled out the .22 and a knife. He cut Castle's hands loose and then manacled him in place at the base of the tree.

"You and your friends robbed me of some of my playthings. I will have to keep filling it in with whatever I can scrounge up!"

Then he went back to his work. Castle was of no use to him.

He was afraid to yell for Kate. He could upset her or distract more than she probably already was. He had to give her a fighting chance by pretending she wasn't there. Fighting him would be useless, so he began to scream for Espo to help.

"Shut up or I will shoot you."

"Who is going to hear me anyway? We are in a hole. The ground should muffle anything I say."

"I said shut up. I have work to do."

Castle nodded and watched. Wally checked the lines on his pulley system and pulled the crank to get the cables to lift the harness and the angel of death into the top of the tree. He slid a scythe into place next to him so that it appeared the corpse was holding it. However, Castle could see the steel loops holding it in place.

While he was watching Beckett was circling around hoping to find Espo and Karpowski.

Wally went back to his Gator that held trash the trash cans. He grabbed the nearest can and let it dump out a body. But then the body groaned. Castle knew that person.

"Asshole, quit tickling me." Espo sat up pissed but bleeding. He had a gash going down his forehead that bled enough that it would make it difficult to see. His hands were tied, but he had more play in the rope than was necessary. Wally began laying out the harness for Espo, but he hadn't bothered examining his victim well.

"Espo, so nice of you to join me."

"Crap Castle, I didn't expect to see you here. Anyone else come on this sick safari with you?"

"No, remember Beckett's still on desk duty."

Espo looked at him confused and nodded. "Right, desk duty. She hates that."

"Wally here was kind enough to tell me that when his boss here at the park got a call from Gates. Gates was pissed." Castle could see the light bulb go on in Espo's head. Their eyes met for a second.

Wally moved to where he was between the two men, Castle chained to the base of the tree with only 6 inches of chain to work with and Espo lying on his back on the ground still partially dazed. Wally grabbed the harness that he needed to loop over Espo's head.

"Damn. Did you see that flash over there? Hey! We are over here. Help!" Castle began to shout as Wally was in this vulnerable position. Wally turned to grab at his side arm, just in time for Espo to grab him with his tied hands and wrap the rope around his head.

Rick couldn't see much from the lack of light and the frenzied wrestling movements of the men. The .22 went off. At first, Castle worried that Espo had been shot, but no one seemed to be fighting less, but the Gator had definitely lean to it now. One of the back tires was shot out.

"I don't appreciate rope bracelets unless their gold!" Espo emphasized each word as he slammed the man's head repeatedly into the side of the trailer. When he realized Wally wasn't moving. He dropped him to the ground.

"Espo, back away so that I can make sure I have a clear shot if necessary," Beckett said.

She took out her phone and handed to Espo," Call it in and I will cuff him. I think you and Karpowski can argue who gets the collar."

"Where is Karpowski anyway?" Castle asked.

"Yeah. We need a bus, Lanie and a crime scene team. We have Wally. Yep. Beckett was right. "

Neither one knew who he was talking too, but they were getting interested in how chatty the conversation seemed. "Davis I know you aren't fond of playing dispatcher, but sometimes it becomes necessary. Now dispatch. Yes, NOW."  
>Half way through the word NOW there was the report of a shotgun and Esposito hit the ground and clutched his knee. Kate finished cuffing her suspect before she turned and shot out the lights of the two nearest lanterns.<p>

"Could someone free me please?"

"Castle, Espo's been shot in the leg and I have our suspect. We also have someone shooting at us. I think you can stay chained in place a little longer."

Another bullet flew past. This time it hit the steel tree where Castle's had been two minutes ago. Apparently the shooter doesn't have a night scope.

"Kate, I think he has a new assistant." Castle loudly whispered.

"I think so too. Stay down." Took off her belt, and made a tourniquet for Espo. She grabbed her phone and texted another 911 type message to Gates. Hopefully this time would gain them some help. Everyone tried to remain silent.

A shot rang out again and hit the Gator's driver's side door. Beckett thought the assistant must be trying to keep them from using the cab radio.

Then there was another shot, this wasn't from a rifle. It was pistol.

On the far side of the hill where there were still to working lanterns Kate watched a man get pitched down the hill. Karpowski was right behind him with his rifle and her side arm.

"You try to grab my ass again and I clock you one more time with this rifle butt. I said hands up asshole."

"Bitch, you shot me!"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly I said freeze or I'll shoot. Was it hard to interpret what I wanted? That means be still. Besides, I shot you in the hand. You just won't go hunting again anytime soon."

Beckett tried not to laugh at the sight of Karpowski. She had blood dripping from her nose and a large knot forming on her forehead, but she looked like she was glowing with happiness.

The man still had his back to her, and was busy clutching his right hand, but his voice sounded familiar.

"Bradford Green?"

The man turned to look at the detective. ""Nice to see you again detective. This isn't how I planned it."


	25. Chapter 25

_Note to the readers: I have decided to end this one here. The case is wrapped. Kate and Rick have plans that I don't at this time feel like writing about. In a day or two when I feel inspired I will either change my storyline completely or start the next installment after Kate and Rick return from vacation._

_Write a review and tell me your preference. I haven't decided yet. Who knows, maybe I will do both. For those of you kind enough to post reviews, alerts and favs. I thank you._

Copyright and ownership: Although Castle is an awesome TV show with wonderful characters; I can't make any claims to owning any of it unless you're referring to a small chunk of my DVD collection. Somehow I don't think that makes me entitled to earn anything from this…

* * *

><p>A shot rang out again and hit the Gator's driver's side door. Beckett thought the assistant must be trying to keep them from using the cab radio.<p>

Then there was another shot, this wasn't from a rifle. It was pistol.

On the far side of the hill where there were still to working lanterns Kate watched a man get pitched down the hill. Karpowski was right behind him with his rifle and her side arm.

"You try to grab my ass again and I clock you one more time with this rifle butt. I said hands up asshole."

"Bitch, you shot me!"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly I said freeze or I'll shoot. Was it hard to interpret what I wanted? That means be still. Besides, I shot you in the hand. You just won't go hunting again anytime soon."

Beckett tried not to laugh at the sight of Karpowski. She had blood dripping from her nose and a large knot forming on her forehead, but she looked like she was glowing with happiness.

The man still had his back to her, and was busy clutching his right hand, but his voice sounded familiar.

"Bradford Green?"

The man turned to look at the detective. ""Nice to see you again detective. This isn't how I planned it."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 25<em>

_12__th__ Precinct 2 am Wednesday_

Castle was cleaning the murder board and filing the contents in their designated boxes. Beckett was filling out paperwork humming to herself. Castle was confused by her contentment after all, Espo was shot , Castle had some new bruises, and Karpowski looked like she had lost a boxing match. He finished with the box, labeled it and carried it to her desk. He sat down in his chair and looked at her trying to read the emotions on her face.

"Are you happy because you were right and Gates was wrong?" he asked knowing this might cause her to be get very angry.

She shook her head and smirked. "No, but that isn't a negative. I am happy because we have managed to close two cases simultaneously, get a truly deranged family behind bars and protect everyone who came in contact with them. Who knew sadism ran in families."

"Espo got shot and you say no one was seriously injured."

"The bullet grazed his knee cap. He will be home from the hospital shortly unless they make him spend the night from a lack of having proper care at home."

"You don't think Lanie will come to the rescue?" Castle asked. He knew they had been fighting, but he thought injury would overcome stubbornness on both of their parts.

"Perlmutter has the stomach flu. She will be with Javi as soon as she finishes with the angel of death."

Kate thought it was sweet that Rick was trying to take up for Javi even though he had started their fighting by flirting with a gorgeous blonde at the Haunt. When Lanie walked in, the whole bar tensed in response. The argument was loud enough that Rick had been certain the whole eastern seaboard knew of Espo's failings as a man. Both of Kate's friends were commitment shy and she knew it. Not too long ago, she was to, but then she shared the worst of her past with Rick. He still loved her. He was a truly remarkable man; they were equals in so many ways she hadn't expected. She looked over to where he was sitting in his chair. His creepy staring had given way to adorable sleeping. She wondered why she hadn't noticed his soft snores until now. She shook her head and went for another cup of coffee.

She sat down to finish filing out the case paperwork for the team. She found it amazing the first string of deaths only occurred because a father and an uncle were trying to cover for a serial killer child. Instead of putting him in a mental facility, they had given him space to create. The workspace had caused him to dump pollutants to get them out of his way and it started the whole ball rolling on everything. Someone doing the simple act of parenting could have prevented all of these senseless deaths. She sat amazed at Castle and his parenting abilities and yet he never had a wife willing to mother his daughter. She thought about her own dark past and remembered her mother. "By the Grace of God" she had turned out okay even to have lost her mother. Most of who she is now is based off what her mom taught her. Her dad, she shivered for a second, had failed when his wife was gone. He has tried to make amends now and again, but Kate knew his love for her was deeply damaged and diminished from years of neglect.

As the sun was coming up, she finished the last of her paper work. She carried all of it to Gates office where she left in sitting in the in tray for her signature. On top of it, she also placed her pink vacation leave form. She had asked for the next 3 weeks. Some of it would just be to make up for the overtime she had earned over the last few weeks, but the rest was for an actual vacation.

"Sleepy head, wake up." She whispered in his ear.

Without opening his eyes he said, "What time to we have to go to the station?"

"We are still at the station, you have to wake up so we can go home."

"Ummm." He opened one and looked around and then sat up. "I think I am getting too old to be sleeping in your chair."

"Probably true, but for now, why don't we go home and sleep in a bed."

"Sounds good. But, what's after that? When do we have to be back?" He asked thinking they would need to be back in 4 or 5 hours.

"I asked for the next 3 weeks. I am not really planning on setting foot in here until the middle of next month. Come on Romeo, our chariot awaits. Our taxi should be here by the time we get down stairs."

* * *

><p><em>Castle's Loft Early Evening Thursday<em>

Beckett wandered out of the bedroom yawning. She was wearing one of Rick's oversized t-shirts and a small pair of shorts. He thought she had the most adorable bed head he had ever seen.

"Nice to see you Sleeping Beauty. Coffee?"

She nodded and sat down next to where he had been sitting on the couch. He walked back to the couch handing her a large mug coffee and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Hungry?"

"When I wake up I will be, but at the moment I am just trying to remember my own name. "

"I take it you slept well."

"I always do when I have my favorite body pillow. Speaking of which what has it been doing these last few hours while I slept."

He pulled his laptop on top to his lap and opened his current document. Kate blinked when she saw the chapter number. "Have you written 50 chapters this week?"

"No. 60. I have been working on it at the station in the down times, but then this morning you said the magical V word so I started to empty my plate of responsibilities. Gina has the complete novel to edit and I am all yours. So what do you want do first?"

She leaned in close to his ear and in a really breathy whisper, "I was thinking something really sexy and erotic. Hmm. It has a little bondage involved and we need to get some equipment. But, I think it's a position we could try."

His mouth dropped open and his eye had grown wide. "Sure, we can try anything you wish. What do I need to buy?"

"Buy Ricky boy? We don't need to buy anything. I was thinking of renting?"

"He looked completely flustered and confused. "You don't rent those kinds of toys."

"No, but you do rent moving trucks and dollies." She laughed as he finally understood what she had said. She ruffled his hair. "I want to move my books in here and a few other choice items. Everything else I want to put in storage. In a few months, Alexis made need some of it for use in her own apartment. You never know."

She relished these quiet moments in his arms. The world didn't matter. She didn't even know for sure where her phone was. She nuzzled a little closer to him.

"I was actually meaning what would you like to do tonight baby? I sincerely doubt we could move your apartment that fast."

"True, but I guess we could discuss our other plans for the time off."

"Okay, what would that be?"

She nervously chewed on her lower lip. Then she looked over at him again and took his laptop from him. Kate sat her coffee on the table in front of her, then slid her body into his lap and opened the computer where they could both see.

"I guess the question is where can 2 people get married off the radar of the photographers, have an intimate wedding in which a daughter, a mother, possibly a dad, and an M.E. and 2 detectives could go to without breaking the bank or causing an unreasonable uproar?"

"You're serious. You want to get married NOW!" He said gleefully leaning into her. "Wait you really don't want the big wedding?"

"No, if mom were alive I would love to have one. As it is I think I would spend the whole day thinking of how different it would be if she were there for the bridal party luncheon or the bridal showers, or to help me pick the dress? I don't want our big day to be about who missed it. I am about half tempted to make this just you, me, Alexis and Martha. In fact, I think that is exactly what I want. I will email dad a photograph. Same for Lanie."

He rubbed her nose with his. "As long as you know what you want, I am open to anything."

She laughed. "Okay. I will give you 2 choices. Niagara Falls or Hawaii?"

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No Rick, I am not marrying you wearing nothing but a bikini." She had taken the idea right out of his head. "But, I wouldn't be adverse to getting married wearing a light form fitting sundress that didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination."

He smiled at her and leaned in and tapped out a command for Google images. "I am thinking a small compromise. How about we fly down to Costa Rica or even Belize? Less press, less people and we can go visit some wonderful places without much effort and we already have friends with houses down there so I could borrow a house to keep hotel staff from giving away our plans."

"I think you and I need to go on a shopping trip tomorrow."

"Definitely."

"Now soon to be Mrs. Richard Castle, what do you want for dinner?" She put the laptop on the coffee table.

"That depends. Who is going to be home for dinner?"

"Us."

She leaned into him again this time she slid her leg around him so that she was straddling him. She crushed his lips with hers. "I am thinking of breakfast in bed. How do you feel about maple syrup if it gets on the sheets?"

"Do you want me to cook before or after?"

She pulled her shirt over her head and then began to work on his buttons. When she paused to catch a breath, she smirked and "I am suddenly not very hungry. I am going to have to work up an appetite first."

Rick lost himself in the moment happily. It was hard to believe 4 months ago he believed she was never going to speak to him again yet in the span of a few days she would the last Mrs. Richard Edgar Castle.


End file.
